You have me
by Feebasbellaswan
Summary: Bella and Edward meet in an orchard, but don't know each others names, until they find out they're in the same school in the fall. But their love at first sight is challenged by a jealous ex-best friend and jealous queen of the school, both want either Edward or Bella for themselves. Enjoy and please review!
1. Orchard

**I really hope you like this story! Everyone is human in this story, and it is all from Edward's Point of view. I hope you like it! Please review! :D**

* * *

"Come on! I want to get some apples!" My little sister Alice almost screamed up the stairs, and I chuckled.

I was lying on my bed, listening to 'Clair de Lune' through my ear phones, and it was a Saturday afternoon, the last Saturday until summer ended, and school started. My family had decided they wanted to go to the orchard just outside of Port Angeles today, and Alice was all for it, she loved apples, since every time she got a wobbly tooth since she was four, apples always got the tooth out for her, and that earned her a pound from the tooth fairy.

My big brother Emmett burst through my bedroom door with a gigantic grin on his face.

"Come on little bro, I think Alice will try and tear your head off if we get there too late to get any apples," He joked. I laughed but got up and reached for my jacket.

When Alice saw me, her face was full of relief. "Finally Edward!" She said, and ran up to me and jumped into my arms. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and chuckled a little.

"Don't worry fairy, I wouldn't let you miss this," I told her, earning a huge grin and a hug from her.

"Come, come. Let's go." Mom chided, with a smile on her face. She was so family orientated, and loved it when we were all happy.

We all got into dad's Mercedes; I sat next to my other big brother, Jasper, and I had Alice bouncing up and down on my lap. She was looking out the window, seeing all the trees flash past us. We lived in the small town of Forks, in the always rainy state of Washington, right up in the left corner of the United States. It was amazing how a nine year old can still be so cheerful in a place like this.

I and my brothers go to Forks high school, they were both a year above me though, and I'd been asked out by quite a few girls.

According to the girls of our school, I was fairly popular with them. But if any of them asked me out, I would turn them down, because they would have too much make up that made them look like an orange, or they wouldn't care about you if you went out with them. I was more of a hopeless romantic type, the sort of person that would be looking for their soul mate, instead of going out with every girl that walks by them.

And so far, no one at our school was like that. None of them would care about anything or anyone but themselves, and how they looked, and most of their beauty was artificial.

We finally reached the orchard, and Alice bounded off my lap and out the door as soon as we parked.

"Yay! Apples!" She cheered, leaping up and down on the spot.

"Ok, ok dear. Be careful, we don't want to get lost." Mom said worryingly once we all got out of the car. She grabbed Alice's hand before she could run into the apple covered trees.

We went up to the little wooden stall outside the entrance and bought our admittance to the orchard, then wandered inside. Alice had a little basket in her hands, and little pig tails in her hair, she looked absolutely adorable as she skipped off into the trees.

"Keep an eye on her would you Edward? I'm not sure we can keep up," Dad asked me, winking. I rolled my eyes but bounded off with her. I thought she would be easy to find, but she was nowhere to be seen. I looked around me, and I couldn't see my family either, they must have gone another way.

I started to get a little panicked about Alice. She was too young to wander off here on her own. I saw a ladder that lead up to a platform, from which you can see the entire orchard. So as soon as a father and his son got down, I quickly ran up to see if I could find Alice.

She was wearing a bright pink cardigan, and a darker pink skirt, so all I had to find was find was pink really. I scanned the pathways, and found her; she was picking apples at the far end of the orchard. How could she possibly get that far in that amount of time? I could also see two girls looking at her, I could see ones worried expression, but I could only see the others long brown hair.

They started to walk over to her, probably asking where her parents were, so I walked down to the ground and started to go to Alice.

When I got close, I could hear Alice's bright and happy voice. "I'm here with my brothers and my mom and dad. I don't know where they are though." She said in a slightly scared tone, so I quickened my pace and reached her in under a second.

"Edward!" She chirped and ran up to me, leaping into my arms. "Where did you go? I thought you were all behind me," She frowned.

"You're the one who ran off without any warning whatsoever." I teased, and she giggled.

I suddenly remembered the two girls that found her, and turned to thank them. One of them had long black hair that reached the middle of her back, and the other had slightly curly mahogany hair that ran down her back like a river. And when she looked up at me, I could see her hazel like eyes. Her skin was fairly pale, but not as white as a ghost, and when she smiled slightly at me, my heart throbbed faster.

But my ogling was interrupted by Alice's voice. "Thank you! I hope you get a lot of good apples!" She giggled, but I couldn't take my eyes off the brown haired one until Alice started to yank on my hair. "Come on Edward! Mom and dad are there! I can see them, and they're waving at me."

I was slightly embarrassed that my staring was noticed, but tried to ignore it as I turned and walked towards where Alice was pointing.

"There you two are!" Mom said as she came to hug us, she nearly had tears in her eyes. "We looked for you for ages!"

"Yeah Eddie, or were you too busy staring at that chick over there?" Emmett teased and pointed behind me. I quickly turned my head to see if the girl was there, but she wasn't, and Emmett was joking. He barked out another laugh.

"A girl? Did you get her phone number Eddie?" Jasper joked along with Emmett. I rolled my eyes, and was prepared to take all the teasing that these two had for me, but luckily dad was there to help.

"I think we're ready to go home now. Emmett and Jasper can't tease Edward anymore either." He told them, causing them to both groan.

"Come on boys, Edward could be in love for all you know. And Edward didn't tease you when you came back and told us about Rose and Maria." Mom winked at them.

"Ok, fine. Let's just go home already." Emmett whined, as he and Jasper turned and strode towards the exit.

We all followed after, I'd set Alice down and was now holding her right hand as she swung her basket full of apples in her other hand. She had so much of them, that some of them were close to falling out.

"Did you get enough apples Alice?" I asked her in a teasing tone.

"Yes. And those two girls gave me some of theirs too. So I have lots!" She cheered, and started skipping as we reached the parking lot. She reminded me of the girl I met in the orchard, and dread washed over me when I realized I would never see her again. I didn't even know her name!

School was starting the day after tomorrow, so that might take my mind off of her for awhile, if that were possible.


	2. Gloomy

That night, I could barely get to sleep. I was tossing, and turning, with a picture of that girl in my head, the girl I would probably never see again.

My dream was about her too. All I could see was blackness, I was surrounded by it, and I couldn't see a thing. But then I saw a bright light, a little spot in the distance, so I started to run towards it. And when I got closer, I could see I figure, it was a girl with long hair. She was the girl I met in the orchard!

Even in my dream she looked just as radiant as when I saw her earlier, maybe even more so. But when I went to go to her, she got further away. And when I called, she didn't notice me, she didn't flinch at my begging her to come closer. If I went any closer to her, she would just end up disappearing, so I stopped moving altogether.

Then she disappeared completely, and took the light with her, and I was left in the darkness again. That's when I woke up, panting. I peered over to my alarm clock which was on my bedside table; the red numbers were glaring at me, making me squint.

It was three in the morning, and I couldn't get back to sleep. So I decided to get up and have a shower, to try and take my mind off of the girl from the orchard. After I was finished, I got dressed and went downstairs.

It was still only four o'clock in the morning, so I had to be quiet walking into the kitchen. Although, no matter how much noise I make, Emmett and Jasper won't wake up, as they're very heavy sleepers. But Alice, not so much.

It seemed that I walking down the stairs was too loud for her, so she'd woken up, and was now crouching into the kitchen, with a scared expression on her face.

When she saw me, she jumped, but it took her a second to realise who it was, and she ran over to me and hugged me tight.

"I thought it was a burglar Edward!" she sobbed as I picked her up and hushed her.

"Don't worry Alice, I just couldn't sleep. Now try and be quiet so we don't wake up your other not-so -understanding brothers." I teased her. "Do you want to go back upstairs and get some more sleep?"

She shook her head and I carried her to the couch and sat us down. I reached for the remote and turned the TV on to early cartoons, the sort of cartoons that only early waking toddlers watch.

But it seemed to catch Alice's attention, and she sat on my lap for an hour until she eventually fell asleep. I gently set her down on the couch and kissed the top of her head, and then I set off into the kitchen again to make myself some breakfast.

My dad was an early riser since he had to go to the hospital at the other side of town, so he was in there when I entered the room.

"Where's Alice son? When I went to check on her, she wasn't in bed." He asked me, worryingly. He was making a cup of coffee, and didn't bother to ask me 'why are you up so early?'.

"Don't worry; she's on the living room couch sleeping. I woke her up when I came downstairs." I explained.

"That's ok. But that brings me to my next question, why are you down here so early anyway?" Typical dad. I and he were close, so I would probably tell him about the dream that kept me up this morning, but I wouldn't just tell him.

"I just had a dream, and I couldn't go back to sleep, so I thought that I may as well come down here instead." I told him, as I went to get myself a drink.

He thought about that for a minute, "May I ask what was the dream about?"

I sighed, but answered him. "It was just about the girl I met in the orchard yesterday," I said with my back turned to him as I drunk the orange juice in my hand.

"Did you get her name?"

"No. So I guess I'll never see her again." I sulked quietly.

He walked up to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, a sympathetic gesture. "Don't speak so soon, when I first met your mother, it was on the street, and I was in a hurry so I couldn't talk to her. But it turned out that she was the new receptionist at the hospital." He chuckled at the memory. "Of course she's quitted that job now to look after you lot."

I heard truth in his words, but I highly doubted that I would ever see that angel again.

When the two jungle animals and mom woke up, we all agreed to go hiking today. It was going to be a one day thing, to celebrate us going back to school. Alice was excited to meet her new teacher in year four, but I, Emmett and Jasper were dreading it. School meant tonnes of homework.

We left for the Olympic national park, then me, Jasper and Emmett ran off ahead into the trees. We followed the trail until we reached the cliff, which had a pool of water which ran down to the lake below in a waterfall. We sat down on the large boulder that overlook the fall, and Emmett began to chuckle.

"You alright little bro?" He asked me, but I ignored him and carried on staring at the rushing water, thinking of the girl again... Sadness washed over me. I had to stop thinking about her; my heart might end up breaking. Oh, I was going crazy too, you can't love someone without even talking to her.

Jasper stopped my fretting by punching me in the shoulder. "We know your thinking about her," He grinned. "Though, I see what you mean. She is pretty fine."

I shoved him, pushing him into Emmett, who nearly fell off the rock. "You've got your own girlfriends, so shut up about her." I growled, but they just laughed.

"Oh, you are so whipped," Emmett laughed.

"Love at first sight, eh Eddie?" Jasper teased.

I was meant to enjoy this trip, but it quickly turned into a nightmare. I got up off the rock, and began to run back down the trail. I could hear Emmett and Jasper shouting after me, telling me that they were joking and for me to come back, but their chortling made it hard to believe. I kept running until I reached the car, mom, dad and Alice were there birdwatching.

"What's wrong Edward?" My mother asked me, taking in my angry expression.

"Emmett and Jasper's teasing, I'm fine, but can I get a cab home? I don't feel like being outside right now." I asked them. Mom was still trying to make sense of my request, but she didn't know what they could possibly be teasing about to make me want to go home. I normally just let it go, I loved my family, even Emmett and Jasper, but this time it was different. Dad nodded, and I went to the main road and called a cab, which came five minutes later.

When I finally got home, I sat down and turned on the TV, but it wasn't enough to distract me, so I decided to get some studying done instead.

I was having Chemistry, Biology, Gym, English, Maths and Trig. So I'd been studying most of the summer already, but there was no harm in fitting some more in.

I'd just finished with Maths and Biology when I heard keys in the door, making me jump at the interrupted silence. Em and Jazz were the first to walk in, they tried to keep straight faces as they walked into the living room, but burst into laughter when they saw me, earning a smack round the head from mom.

Dad must of talked to them, trying to make them loosen up on me, but it didn't work. It was five o'clock, so mom made a meal of chicken and chips. Once I finished, I immeditely went upstairs to my room and got into bed after changing into a pair of flannel pants.

My mind couldn't leave the face of the angel that I'd met in the orchard, and it made sleeping almost impossible, but at least school would distract me.


	3. Instant happiness

I was awoken by a loud beeping noise. I groaned and rolled over to turn off the annoying interruption. I was having another dream about the girl from the orchard, and her lovely brown that cascaded down her back, and her deep brown eyes that were windows to her beautiful soul.

I shook my head, trying to shake her from my mind. If I keep thinking about her throughout school, I'm going to fail at every subject I have. I got up and had a quick shower, then went to the closet and pulled on a pair of deep blue jeans with a grey t-shirt. I went downstairs to see an amazing sight. Emmett and Jasper were already up, dressed, with their bags packed and eating breakfast which was chocolate chip pancakes.

Emmett moved his eyes from what he looked at as prey, and saw me staring at the bottom of the stairs, and he laughed.

"Ok, ok. I guess it's abnormal to be up already, but we get to see Maria and Rose today," He grinned, and I rolled my eyes. They had to rub it in that I didn't have a girlfriend, but they knew that I was asked out already by that Jessica girl at school, but I turned her down. She was one of those girls who wore more layers of makeup then layers of clothing on a freezing day in Forks.

I sat down and ate my pancake, and my mom leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Just ignore them. Your dad had a word with them, but it encouraged them," She frowned.

After I ate, I quickly got my school books into my bag, slipped on my jacket and we headed out for our first semester of hell. We too Emmett's jeep this time, and Alice got a ride with dad, leaving mom alone at home. I loved my family a lot, even Jasper and Emmett, and I was always sad when my mom was. And her frown was easy to see even as we were driving away, when you could barely see the windows anymore though the thick trees that surrounded our house.

After about ten minutes, due to Emmett's speeding, we arrived at the school. Everyone was amazed at the expensive jeep coming into the parking lot, the only other cars I could see here were fairly cheap, and I didn't know any of the brands, I wasn't a car person. The only car I noticed was a tan colored Chevy that pulled into the parking lot five minutes later, and I was going to see who the driver was, but I felt a tug on my arm, forcing me to turn and see Emmett, trying to get me to our first class, maths.

We walked into the room, and it was already packed with students. Every chair was filled, but three in the back, two of those seats were next to the blonde girl Rosalie, who was Emmett's girlfriend, and he had a big goofy grin on his face when he saw her. The other empty seat was next to Maria, who had her hair in a messy knot, and Jasper had the exact same reaction as Emmett did, the goofy grin.

I sighed, and went to sit on the other side of Emmett, which was next to the wall. No window to daydream out of and no one to talk to, since Emmett would be fairly occupied with Rose. Out teacher, Mr. Macro came in and started to write on the old chalk board straight away. He began with the formula for straight lines, Y=mx+c. I guess we were working on gradients and intercept today, a subject that we'd studied already. It was pretty easy, so I sort of nodded off for most of that lesson. People were talking about a new girl, the only thing I knew about her from what they said was that her name was Bella. She would be nothing compared to the girl who now haunted my dreams.

Finally, lunch came, giving us a break from the agonizingly painful lessons. We sat down at the usual table in the back of the cafeteria, trying to avoid prying eyes, but it didn't work well. Jessica Stanley was staring at me with a grin on her face as she walked in with one of the new students. Her name was Tanya Denali, and she was becoming more popular then Jessica was, and that was an achievement. Once she saw me, a smirk spread across her face. Great, another Jessica. There was also another new girl, who was sitting at the opposite side of the room. The girl had her back to me, but I recognized the brown hair she had.

She eventually turned, and I figured out who she was. She was the angel from the orchard, my dream girl, and she was coming to this school!  
Her eyes widened when she saw me, but she blushed and looked away, hiding her beautiful face from me. I was almost tempted to over there and talk to her, but was stopped with Emmett's continuous yapping.

"She looked so damn hot though, Jasper. I mean, wow! How do you survive with Maria?" He continued, earning a punch from Jazz. Emmett turned to me, and followed my stare to the angel who sat across the cafeteria. "Oh, yeah. Dude, her name's Isabella, Rose told me. She's the daughter of the police chief, so back off man." He laughed.

So that was who Bella was. Doesn't Bella mean beautiful in Italian? Now I doubted the word, seeing her again, I realized she was much more than just beautiful. For the rest of lunch, I would just nibble on an apple, staring at Bella. She didn't turn back to look at me again, but her friend Angela kept looking between us and giggling.

I jumped out of my trance when the bell rang, and everyone was already scurrying of to class. I quickly got out of my seat and started to move towards biology, wondering if Bella will be in my class. But even if she was, would she like me like I liked her? Of course not, the whole love at first sight thing doesn't normally work anyway.

I was sulking on my way to class, and into my seat, which was next to the window at the right side of the classroom. But my spirits lit up when I saw her walk through the door. My seat was next to the only empty seat, so she was bound to sit next to me.  
I was literally bouncing up and down in my seat when she was talking to Mr. Banner, and when she finally turned to sit down, I froze, and tried to look like I didn't care, but it was hard to do.

She blushed when she saw me, and then awkwardly started to stumble towards the empty seat. I saw Tanya in the front row, looking between us with anger clear in her eyes. She had only been at this school for less than a day, and now she thought she could have anything she wanted? Granted, she was basically the queen of this school now, she had all the boys fawning over her, trying to grab her attention long enough to impress her, but she looked as if her mind was made up.

As Bella was walking past Tanya, Tanya put her leg out in front of her, causing Bella to trip, dropping all her books and her bag to the floor as her head smacked the ground. The class erupted in laughter, but I couldn't help but get up and gather her books for her as she got up. And once she did, I was horrified.

The left side of her head had a little cut, with blood oozing out of it. Tanya had hurt her really bad, and I could see the tears building up in Bella's eyes as she reached up to touch the area, making her hiss.

The others in the class didn't notice, they were still making fun of her.

"Look where you walk, you dork!"

"Dumbass!"

"Stupid bitch!"

Once I heard the last one, I came close to snapping. I'd never been great with my temper, and these people were calling this beautiful angel a _bitch._ Tanya was the bitch; she was the one who tripped Bella over. She was still looking at the floor, crouching, with her fingers lightly touching her forehead, and when she did, she closed her eyes, and more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hey, Edward. What are you doing?" I heard Tanya ask from her desk to the right. I ignored her, and tried to help the sweet angel that she'd hurt, badly.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I asked her softly. Of course she wasn't alright, her forehead was bleeding! Mr. Banner went out before this even happened, so he couldn't help her.

She nodded and went to stand up, but just collapsed back onto the floor, earning another round of laughs from the class.

"Should I take you to the nurse?"

She didn't respond. All she was doing was holding her head in both her hands, trying to block the noise of the class around her. I grabbed her bag and helped her up, holding her steady in case she fell again.

"What are you doing Edward? She's such a drama queen, threes nothing wrong with her!" Jessica said, scowling at Bella. I just shot her an angry look, before helping Bella out of the classroom. We bumped into Mr. Banner on the way out, and I explained what happened. All he did was gasp, and run back into the room; making sure things were ok, before he'd even asked Bella if she was ok.

When we reached the door to the front office, Bella suddenly went limp, and dropped to the ground. Luckily, I caught her before her head whacked the hard concrete, and swung her up into my arms before she could her too cold.

"Please tell me you're ok Bella, please," I begged silently while I walked into the boiling hot office.

Mrs. Cope was sitting in the chair behind the desk minding her own work until we came in and she saw Bella's almost lifeless body in my arms. "Oh my," She gasped, as she rushed up to the nurse's door to open it for me. Once I was in, I gently set Bella onto the cheap, crackly paper, and raised my hand to the part of her head that wasn't covered in the crimson devil that swarmed there.

"What on earth happened to her?" Asked the nurse that came up behind me to examine Bella's head, and wiping it with a tissue, before wiping some antiseptic on the cut, making Bella react with a squeeze of her eyes.

"A girl in Biology tripped her over and she whacked her head on the ground." I explained. "She must have hit the side of the table leg to get that cut though."

The nurse bustled of to the counter, and brought back a needle. I took a step back towards the wall to avoid what was happening. Bella only needed a few stitches though, and she was fine after a couple of minutes, all she had to do was open her eyes.

"You can go back to class," the nurse told me, but I just shook my head and told her that I had to stay with Bella. She agreed, before leaving the small room, leaving me and Bella alone.

I went to sit on the bed beside her, and rested my hand on her forehead. She squinted a little at my action. "Bella? Bella are you alright?"


	4. He's mine

**BPOV**

The boy from the orchard was here!

I thought that moving to gloomy old Forks would be the death of me, this place is small, and to get anything you have to go to Seattle or Portland. But now that I knew that the boy I liked was here, I was so happy!

When the bell for class rang, I groaned, and got out of my chair. I turned to see if he was still sitting over at the other side of the cafeteria, but he was gone already, making me sigh.

"Don't worry Bella." My new friend Angela told me. "All you have now is Biology and Gym, and then you're out of here! Then you just have to do the same for four more days until the weekend." She amended. I nodded and smiled as I walked to my next class.

I was sort of depressed, since I probably wouldn't be able to see that boy again. He seemed pretty popular though, Tanya and Jessica (Who were ultra popular girls) were giggling and looking at him all lunchtime, and I could see why. His hair was bronze and it had little highlights of brown in it, and it was tousled messily, which just made him look gorgeous. And I couldn't even _start_ on his face; there were so many great features in it that I would be here forever trying to detect them all.

But, I would never be able to even _talk_ to him. Not if Tanya or Jessica had anything to do with it, and from what I heard from Angela, Jessica usually sees something, and if she wants it, she gets it. Apparently, she'd already broken the hearts of about 10 boys here, and Angela cold only name Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie and Tyler Crowley, so I could see that I had no chance at getting Edward. And to top it all off, he was the captain of the football team! Yep, no chance.

When I trudged into the biology classroom, I was greeted by a male teacher who went by the name Mr. Banner. He signed the little slip that I'd had to carry around today, and pointed me to the only spare empty seat, which happened to be right next to the boy from the orchard!

He wasn't looking at me; he was just doodling in his book. But even if he wasn't paying attention to me, I still blushed like I always did, and walked over to my seat, nearly tripping over the whole way. I heard Tanya, who sat in the front row, whisper quietly to Jessica, while I stumbled past her. She stuck out her leg, and before I could react, the floor was flying up to my face.

The classroom was filled with laughter, and I felt a stinging sensation on the left side of my forehead. I felt someone grabbing my books and putting them back into my bag as I slowly sat up. I couldn't see who it was behind my tears, and when I reached up to touch the bleeding area, it stung badly. I could hear loud voices, but the only thing I could make out was 'Dumbass!', but I couldn't get to offended, I'd had worse, but I guessed this school would be at the top of the list by the end of the week.

I heard my name in a sentence, but I couldn't make it out. But I guessed it was someone asking me if I was ok, since that was what usually happened when I got into these situations, so I nodded and tried to stand up, not wanting to make a fuss, but fell back down. More laughter erupted from the class, and I was just glad that I could be the entertainment for them, since I knew I wouldn't fit in anyway.

I felt something help me up, and help me to walk, even though I couldn't see where I was going. I heard my name a few times before the loud ringing noise from the class disappeared, which made me realise that we'd left the classroom, and someone was actually helping me. I heard a little more talking, before I had to start walking again.

We reached some stairs, and when we got to the top, I collapsed again, but something kept my head up. I was lifted off the ground before I drifted.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""I LOVE TWILIGHT**********************************************************************

The next thing I felt was a hand on my head and the stinging on my forehead numbed a little when it touched me. I shut my eyes more tightly, trying to wake up from this nightmare, when I heard a soft, musical voice.

"Bella? Bella are you alright?"

I blinked for awhile before I fully opened my eyes, and I was so surprised I gasped.

In front of me was my dream boy, the boy who I had absolutely no chance with, and he was the one who helped me from that classroom. I thought he would be one of the people laughing at me, he would want to fit in, and there were a lot of the baseball team in there.

He looked at me with a relieved expression, but there was still some worry in his eyes as he looked back up to my forehead, which was a dull ache now.

I didn't answer him, so he asked again, "Are you alright?"

"I think so," I said, my voice a little hoarse. "But, why did you help me?" I asked him, normally any boy would have just ignored me when I got hurt, and I managed to get by on my own. Even the girls ignored me; I'd never had many friends, so Angela was a new thing for me.

He frowned a little, seeming confused by my question, but he still answered. "You were bleeding Bella, I couldn't let you just sit there and bleed." He told me. "Why do you think I would leave you there?"

"I thought that you would be laughing with everyone else, I mean, fitting in." I said, getting a little confused myself.

Before he could reply, the door opened and an old lady bustled in. I guessed that she would be the nurse, because she walked straight up to me and said, "Are you ok now dear? Don't worry, it was just a little cut, nothing to worry about." I nodded to her question. "Good, do you think you can stand up? You'll also need a ride home, since I don't think you're in a stable enough condition to drive."

"I'll take her." I heard the boy say from the door. I wondered why Angela didn't actually tell me his name, was she expecting him to tell me himself?

The nurse nodded and helped me onto my feet. Luckily, the walls didn't shift at all, so I was fine to walk, but I almost stumbled at the door, and was caught by the boy again. He smiled at me as I got up, and walked me to his car. School had ended, and everyone was filing out of the school, completely over crowding the small car park.

"What will I do about my car?" I asked quietly. I couldn't leave it here, I wouldn't be able to come to school for awhile anyway, but I couldn't leave it here.

He thought about that for a minute before saying, "I'll ask my brother Emmett to follow me in your car so he can drop it off; I'll be right back, ok?" I nodded and ran back into the school to get his brother.

I leaned back on the passenger door to wait for him in peace, but was interrupted by the clicking of high heels walking towards me. I turned to see that Tanya was strutting over to me, with a very angry look in her bright brown eyes. When she reached me, she jabbed her nail extension finger in my face, before she hissed," You stay away from Edward, he's mine!"

Oh, so that was his name, I was starting to think it was something more modern, like Theo, or Will."He might not like you, you know." I said with no hope whatsoever in my voice. Of course he would like her, if your her boyfriend, you're crowning yourself king of the school.

"What are the chances? I've been here less than a day, and I have almost all the boys wrapped around my little finger. You've been here the exact same time, and you've got one friend and a cut on your head." She snapped, and then turned to see Emmett and Edward walking over to us, laughing. Tanya looked at me, "Mine," She said sternly, before walking over to her car, just as Edward got back.

"Hey Bella," His brother said, grinning down at me. Both of them were taller than me, making me feel really, really small. I blushed a little and he laughed. "Ok, I'll get out of here and leave you and Eddie here," He winked at Edward," Just pass me your car keys."

I passed them to him and got into the car, they talked outside for a minute, before Edward got into the driver's side.

"Sorry about Emmett, he teases a lot," He said and shot a smile at me, which made my heart beat go up over one hundred times a minute, and probably making me blush like mad. He laughed a little, before pulling out of the car park, and into the Thriftway, and straight towards my house.

"Hey, how do you know where I live?" I asked him. If he was stalking me, my dad was a police chief, so...

"I think everyone in this town knows where the police chief lives," He grinned. Oh god, everyone knew who I was and where I lived, which kind of creeped me out. And I had Tanya on me, telling me not to go near Edward since he was hers. Yeah, living in this town would be the death of me.


	5. Family

**We're back to Edward's point of view! Hope you like it XD**

**P.S 'This contains strong language'**

* * *

After dropping Bella off at her house, I began to drive home, with thoughts of hate on my mind.

I knew Tanya was going to try and ask me out, but I knew that she was just one of _those_ girls who just wanted popularity, and some even want sex. I thought that most girls were like that, with fake nails and hair extensions, until I met Bella Swan.

Even if she was clumsy, or didn't fit in with the crowd at school, she was beautiful to me, and interesting, and I didn't want her to be harmed at all; ever. That reminded me over the little incident with Tanya in biology today. She thought I would go out with her at the click of her fingers, but I wouldn't of course, and she had the nerve to do that to Bella.

I pulled up at the house, and as soon as I got out of the car, I was greeted with Alice, who jumped up and hugged me as the door closed. "Edward!" She cheered, but when she saw the expression on my face, hers fell. "Whats wrong?"

I shook my head and started to carry her towards the house. "It's nothing you have to worry about fairy," I assured her, but she pouted, sticking her bottom lip as far as it would go. "I'm not telling you about it, your way too young."

She snorted softly as I put her down."Please Edward!" She begged, getting down onto the floor to beg, kneeling with her hands put together.

"Don't beg, Alice." I told her she got up and started to say something, but was stopped by mom shouting 'Cookies!' And Alice was gone, I chuckled and went upstairs.

We were given maths homework that was due in tomorrow, which I thought was torture. But at least it gave me something to do for the next hour until the others came to pick me up for football practise, otherwise I would just be sitting there, doing absolutly nothing at all. When I finished, I heard a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in," I said, and Jasper came in, grinning his face off.  
As I've said, I'm not good with my temper, and Jazz knew that, so I didn't know why he was coming in to talk to me about these things.

"Hey, how's Bella, Eddie?" He asked in a teasing tone, I just glared at him, warning him to back of. As much as I loved him, he wouldn't get away with doing this to me, and I _really_ didn't want to snap when Alice was in the house.  
He just looked dumbfounded until he began to speak again," 'Cause, you know, Maria told me that you drove her home, and I was wondering if you done anything with her," He raised his eyebrows up and down, making me nearly shake with anger. _Not with Alice here _ was my only excuse.

"Come on though, you must've thought about it once," He said, which set me off. Please let Alice be outside, or somewhere she can't hear this.

"Fuck off Jasper! You know I don't think about anyone like that!" I growled, making him jump, but he just had to carry on.

"You know you can't do anything to me, you can only do something to her..." He winked, and I almost pounced at him. I would never hurt Bella, that thought was impossible to cope with.

"Shut the fuck up Jasper! Get the hell out of my room, before I beat the shit out of you!" I warned, pushing him out, maybe kicking him a little on the way.

"Ok, ok. This was just a dare from Emmett to get you pissed off anyway." He winked and slipping out of the room, avoiding to slight roar that erupted from me. I swear these things happen almost four times a week. Finally, there was a knock on the door downstairs, and I heard deep voices, then I jumped out of my room and saw Mike, Tyler, Eric and Ben waiting.

"Hey guys, thanks mom." I kissed mom's cheek quickly on the way out, earning some 'aws' from the guys. "Hey, she's my mom," I told them as we got into Mike's jeep, which I personally thought that he'd never be able to afford.

"Momma's boy," Tyler teased while Mike turned into the main road.

We all laughed and teased on the way to the field, where our coach shouted at us for being 2 minutes late, then told us to get changed. Practice was the same as usual, there were a bunch of cheerleader/groupies watching us from the stands, with an additional one. Tanya was starting to stalk me, she was going further than Jessica had ever gone.

As soon as practice ended and we all went to get changed, as soon as I got out, Tanya was standing there with a huge grin on her face. "Hey Edward. I was wondering, if you'd like to come to my party on Friday night at the penthouse over near Victoria. It's sort of a celebration of coming back to school."

"I'm not sure Tanya," I told her as I walked over to the jeep, already filled with the others.

"Oh, and you can invite that other new girl. What's her name... Um Isabelle?" She said. Why would she invite Bella? She didn't even know her name, and she was inviting her to her penthouse.

"Why?"

"I want to apologize for my behavior earlier today, that's all." She said. I nodded and said I would come and bring _Bella_ with me, she gave me the penthouse's address, and what time to be there. After all the teasing about Tanya inviting me to the party, I finally got home, and was stopped by my mom, who pulled me to the couch and pulled me into a tight hug.

"You are so lucky that Alice was in the garden with your father when that happened." She scowled quietly.

I sighed."I'm sorry, Jasper just got to me, I promise to try and make sure it doesn't happen again." I said, hugging her back before getting up.

"You'd better, I've already talked to Jasper and Emmett about it. And, I have good news!" She chimed excitedly.

"What is it this time mom? I know Alice can walk and talk, what more do I need to know?"

She giggled." Emmett applied for the team in Seattle for when he gets to collage, but they accepted early!" My jaw dropped. Emmett had been accepted into the Seattle baseball team, a year early. And there was no guarantee that he was even going to get into the team, about 20 other people applied.

"His first match is in about a month or two, and he's got tickets for all of us." Mom was grinning so much with pride, it looked like her cheekbones would break.

The rest of the night was same old same old.

Jasper and Emmett were teasing a lot, and they horked down most of the food at dinner, leaving me three small carrots, a sausage and four scoops of mash potato.  
And even when mom made more, they got to it before she could offer me any.

When Thursday finally came, Bella was back in school, and I was going to ask her to the party in biology. But I was surprised to see her wearing glasses with black frames when I walked in. I saw Tanya snickering at her in the front row as I walked past, and she passed me a note. I went and sat down before I read it.

'_Is Bella coming then?'_

I turned to look at Bella who was bright red as she stared down at her notebook. I could see her drawing hearts around something with looked like an 'E'... When she looked up to me, she smiled a little, and slammed the book shut."Go ahead, laugh. Everyone else is." She told me softly, looking around at the team in the corner, who were laughing their heads off.  
Why did she think she looked so bad in those glasses? They were fairly narrow, so they didn't cover too much of her beautiful face.

"I lost my contacts, so I have to wear my horrible glasses."

"They're not that bad." I assured her. I guessed her normal contacts were clear, since I could still see her gorgeous deep brown eyes, that lead me straight to her soul.

She blushed and turned back to her book just as the teacher walked into the room with an old TV, earning some cheers from the boys from the corner. Mr. Banner turned it on, revealing that it was a documentary about the reproduction cycle, getting loads of groans from everyone.

Once the lights were out, I silently ripped out a page from my notebook, and quickly wrote:

'_Do you want to go to a party tomorrow night at Tanya's?'_

I passed the note to her, and heard her quiet gasp before a pen, then she passed the note back.

'_I guess I could, why?'_

_'She invited you'  
_

_'What time?'  
_

_'It starts at 6, I'll pick you up and drive you there at 5'  
_

_'Okay'  
_

I grinned, glad that I would be able to spend more time with her on the drive there. For the rest of the hour, I just enjoyed her company, and the electric current that I felt pulse between us.  
All I had to do, was figure out what Tanya was up to.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! :)**

**By the way, I love reviews, they are my air!  
**

**If I don't get reviews, I can't breathe, if I can't breathe, I CAN'T UPDATE! XD  
**


	6. Mistake

The next day after school, I rushed home to get changed; I searched my room for a good 10 minutes before finally finding my best jeans and top for the party, but mostly so I could impress Bella...

I wondered idly as I got changed if Tanya was planning anything that I didn't know about, and if she actually wanted to apologize to Bella. From the past couple of days that she'd been here, I knew her well enough to understand that she wouldn't just start to be nice to Bella. I'd seen her giving Bella evil glances in biology when she sat down.

Once I was changed, I lie down on my bed and put my earphones in while I waited for five o'clock to hurry up and arrive. But before I could turn on the first song, there was a light knock on my door before it opened. And Alice walked in with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey fairy. What do you want?" I teased as I took the earphones out of my ears and ran up to her to pick her up and spin her around, making her giggle like mad.

"Edward!" She managed to choke out through her uncontrollable laughter, and I put her down, where her breathing eventually returned to normal. "I wanted to ask you something, before you nearly killed me!" She giggled, jumping over onto my bed.

"What?"

"Emmett and Jasper said that you like a girl at school," She clarified, and I frowned. When I didn't say anything- due to my annoyance towards them- she continued."Do you love her?"

I almost laughed at her cute little voice when she asked that question, but I guess in this house, she was my best friend, since people like my brothers only tease and annoy the hell out of me, so I guessed I should tell her the truth. "I'm not too sure Alice; I barely even talk to her."

"Are you going to get married?"

I laughed at that, but silently wished that it was true. "No fairy, its way too early for that."

"I only can up here to ask if you loved her, and you said you weren't sure. Is that a yes or a no?" She whined, and I could hear laughing from next door. Emmett.  
From all of this, I could clearly see that Alice was going to be a gossiper when she was older, but Forks didn't really need any more of _those._ I supposed that I would tell her yes, since that was the closest answer, and who was she going to tell?

"Yes," I softly retorted, and she giggled and ran out of the room. I laughed lightly and looked at the clock. It was about ten to five, so I decided I may as well leave now. After saying goodbye to my mom and getting Emmett and Jasper, I set off to pick up Bella.

Emmett and Jasper took dads Mercedes, promising not to destroy it. They were one of the first ones to be invited to this party, due to him being accepted into Seattle's team, and the fact that Rose and Maria had begged them to ask Tanya.

It took me five minutes to get to Bella's house; I could see her through her bedroom window, rushing around like it was the end of the world. Finally, she was done and she came outside.

She still had her glasses on, and she now had some tight jeans and a dark brown jacket on. She didn't need fancy clothes to look good, she was stunning, with her hair flowing down past her shoulders. There was still a little scar from when Tanya had caused her to trip, but it was barely visible now.

I held the passenger door open for her, she blushed but climbed in. I walked round to the driver's side, got in and started the car, pulling out of the driveway and driving towards the penthouse.

"How are you today?" I asked her politely, making her blush even brighter shade of red.

"Fine," she blurted out, hiding her face from me behind her long brown hair.

The rest of the journey was full of questions, mostly from me. I'd found out that her favourite color changed a lot, but today it was topaz. She liked Jane Austen and Emily Bronte, which meaned she liked reading. And a lot of others that couldn't possibly be counted.

We arrived at the penthouse, which had a large glass wall which faced the North Pacific Ocean. The walls from the outside were white, showing off how expensive the place was, and the only way up the small cliff that it stood on, was a little elevator. We both got out of the car, to see others, some already drunk off their minds, walking the same way we were.

The little compact lift was kind of making me claustrophobic, but not so much that I would scream. Bella seemed the same way too, as I heard her quietly gasp at the little amount of space, but we were both up in a matter of seconds. The door opened to lead us to a large room, filled with the colors black and white. The couch was black, with white fluffy cushions, and each alternate wall was black.

The room was already filled with people. Tanya was with two other blonde haired girls, and one brunette, and giggled when she saw us. She turned her friends and whispered something that I could just make out from where we were standing. "Looks like the entertainment is here."

Entertainment? Before I could ponder on that, the girls walked over to us, completely ignoring Bella, and turning to me. "Hey Edward, thanks for coming! I'd like you to meet my sisters, Irina, Kate and Carmen." She said, pointing out each of them as she said their names, then she turned to Bella unwillingly. "Hey Bella, why don't you go and get a drink? They're right in the kitchen."

Bella turned towards the kitchen slowly, taking one look at me through her lashes before almost stumbling out of the room, past a pair of drunken boys, who were too busy singing to see her. I didn't really want her to leave me, I still didn't know what Tanya meant by 'entertainment.'

"Thank you so much Edward!" Tanya giggled. I looked at her with a confused expression, so she explained. "For bringing the entertainment! Bella is so funny; she'll be stumbling around everywhere!" She snickered.

Tanya only invited her to make others laugh for her stupid party? This was such a big mistake, how could I bring Bella here when she was going to be treated this way? I had to get her out of here; Tanya was probably planning to pour the whole bowl of punch on her head.

Unexpectedly, Tanya wrapped her arms around my neck, and pulled me towards the dance floor, where two couple and a few drunks were dancing. "Mind if we dance?" She purred, giving me no option as she started swaying to the music. I looked to my right to see Bella walking into the room with a cup of water in her hand, and when she saw us, she looked disappointed, and went to sit on the stairs.

"Are you free after the party?" Tanya asked after two minutes of dancing." Because I was thinking, that maybe we could go back to my place... It's only around ten minutes from here." She asked seductively, pulled me tighter to her. In the corner of my eye, I could see a pair of girls making fun out of Bella who was still sitting on the stairs, sipping from her cup of water. She was trying to ignore them, but they kept getting closer and louder, even over the loud music.

"Excuse me," I said in a controlled voice to Tanya as I escaped her grip. The two girls were Tanya's sisters, and they knew that Bella was planned to be the entertainment for this party, so I had to get her out of here.

When I walked up to them, they both backed off when they saw the look in my eyes, and Bella looked relieved and slightly more relaxed, but I picked up her hand to lead her upstairs. She looked as if she was about to protest, but stopped when I told her, "Trust me."

She came with me to what was a long corridor. There were already a pair of freshmen sitting on the floor making out, so to avoid them and Tanya who was probably looking for me, I lead Bella out through a door that lead to a little room with a couch and TV. The back wall was glass, which looked out into the ocean, where the moon was starting to rise. I quickly took my watch, and saw that it was already eight.

"What are we doing up here?" I heard Bella asked from behind me as she closed the door gently.

"I need to tell you something Bella, but you'd better sit down." I told her. She took a seat on the old couch, and I sat beside her.

She waited for a few seconds before asking, "So what did you need to tell me."

I let out a deep breath before turning to her." You have to believe me when I say that I had no idea about this, but Tanya only invited you here to be the entertainment for her guests," I managed to choke out. She frowned, her eyebrows knitting together in thought. She understood the situation, but there was something she didn't understand, that I couldn't figure out.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her gently, attempting to figure out the winding paths of her mind.

"I was just wondering, why you told me that, and why you're helping me?" She answered gently, with confusion written all over her face.

I stared into her eyes for a long minute before answering her question." I'm not sure. I guess I just feel really... Protective, of you." Once the words were out, she silently gasped, and then doubt filled her beautiful brown eyes. I'd give anything to know what was going around in that mind of hers.

She didn't answer. "Do you want to go downstairs? Or we could leave..." I trailed off.

"Let's go," She nodded and stood up.

We escaped Tanya as we walked out, but she saw us from the other side of the room as the elevator doors shut closed.

The drive home was long. The darkness surrounded us, so the dim blue of the dash board was the only light we had, apart from the many dots of light on the highway. Once we reached her house, I turned to notice Bella was asleep against the window, lightly snoring. So I got out of the car to ask her parents if they could let me carry her in, but was stopped by a note on the hard wooden door.

_Bella,_

_I and your mother have gone out to Port Angles for the night,_

_We won't be back until tomorrow._

_Love you,_

_Dad._

I groaned. There was no way of getting into the house without waking Bella, who looked so peaceful snuggled up to the door. I decided after a minute that I should take her home. It would confuse her in the morning, but I couldn't simply leave her on the doorstep, and Emmett and Jasper wouldn't be there to judge me, since they would still be at the party. I'd forgotten they were there, but that would explain the two drunken singers.

I drove up the winding driveway towards my house, which was about three miles, taking us five minutes. When we stopped, I gently pulled Bella up into my arms, and carried her into the house. Alice was already in bed, and mom and dad were sitting on the couch watching TV, and were immediately suspicious when they saw Bella's limb body in my arms.

"Is this Bella?" Mom asked as she can over to see her.

"Yeah, she fell asleep in the car, and her parents are out, so I thought she could sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch." I whispered, not waking Bella up.

"That's a wonderful idea," She said kissing my forehead. "Shall I get her something to sleep in? If she wakes up, she can put it on." I nodded and she followed me upstairs.

I set her on the bed and mom went over to my closet and picked out one of my t-shirts, which would be oversized on Bella. I sighed and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. When I came out, Bella was just putting on the t-shirt, and she looked up at me drowsily. "Edward?"

Mom was already gone and I was just in a pair of flannel pants. So I went to sit on the bed next to her and set her head back on the pillow. "Go back to sleep Bella." I told her gently, and she was under before I placed a kiss on her forehead.


	7. Love

Her hair was spread like seaweed, fanning across the pillows as she slept, she looked so beautiful.

Unwillingly, I went downstairs and straight to my piano. It was still quite early compared to the time I usually went to sleep, and I could play softly so I wouldn't wake anyone up. So I imagined Bella's face as she slept before I left her, then some notes randomly fly across my mind in a delicate melody. I played the notes on the piano, and it sounded just as good as it did in my head.

I continued to play, writing down the notes as I went, and I could feel my parents stares bore into my back as I played. They must of had the feeling that this song was dedicated to the gorgeous girl who lay asleep upstairs.

At around midnight, Emmett and Jasper burst through the front door, with Rose and Maria on their arms. And surprise, surprise, they were pissed out of their heads.

"Shut up!" I hissed at them, trying to prevent them from waking anyone up. They didn't seem to understand me, but subconsciously obeyed my request, stumbling over to the nearest couch and collapsing onto it, falling asleep instantly.

I sighed, and grabbed the white blanket from under Emmett's head, and went to lie down on the other couch. And to block out the sounds of my brother's snoring, I closed my eyes and thought about Bella.

BPOV

The last thing I remembered was seeing the lights of cars flashing by in a blur, and my head pounded into something wooden when I tried to get up. Leaving the spot pulsing. My eyes snapped open as I realized that I wasn't in my own room.

I looked above me to see four posts and white, clarifying that this wasn't my bed, and I looked down to see that I was wearing someone Else's t-shirt. The sun was just shining over the trees outside the large window in front of me, and I heard a wooden moan to my left, making my head whip around.

There was a little girl peaking through the door, her spiky hair pointing in all directions. She was wearing pink pjs, and she was grinning at me. She slowly opened the door which creaked, and hopped over to me, leaping gracefully onto the bed. "Hi," She chimed quietly.

I shook my head a little as I sat up, reaching for my glasses which were on the bedside table. "Hi. Um, where am I?"

She giggled. "You're in my brother's room, he's sleeping downstairs right now, and mom and dad are still asleep, so I have no one to talk to. Wait, is your name Bella?" She said, her face lighting up.

"Yes."

"Oh! My brother said he loved you yesterday! It took him ages to say it though," She groaned, falling back against my legs which were under the cover. Who was her brother then? To be honest, I couldn't remember who drove me home last night, did I drink anything? I remember being with Edward, but I also saw the rest of the football team there, like Mike, did he take me here? And who loved me?

Wait, scratch that, who _could_ love me?

"Yeah, he said he was going to marry you!" She laughed, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I cleared my throat before swinging my legs over to the side of the bed, and getting up. I was still wearing the jeans I was wearing last night, but I was wearing a huge t-shirt, and the sleeves reached down near to my elbows. "Shall we go downstairs?" I asked her, seeing if I could figure out where on earth I was.

"Yeah, but we have to be quiet. My over two older brothers are down there, and if you wake them, they'll get mad." She said, jumping up and walking to the door.

She showed me downstairs, into the kitchen, but the first thing I saw was two guys laying on the couch with two other girls. I recognized them from school, but I couldn't recall who they were. And on the other couch across from them, was another boy, wrapped up in a white blanket on his own. I couldn't see his face though.

"Can you make me some cereal? Mom and dad won't mind, and I'm hungry," Alice whined, and pointed to a cupboard, where I found some cornflakes.

I whipped up some cereal for both of us, but I was afraid that the bowls clinking on the smooth marble counter would wake up to people in the living room, and I was right.

"Fairy? Can you keep the noise down?" I heard a muffled voice call from the other room.

"Hey Edward, your wife's in here!" Alice called back. Wait, this was Edward's house? And his sister, who said that Edward loved me?

"My wife? I didn't get drunk last night and get married did I?"

"You told me you might marry her yesterday."

"Wait. Oh!" There was a bump, and some heavy footsteps coming towards the kitchen. I kept my focus on my cereal, pushing each cornflake to the side of the bowl.

Suddenly, Edward was in the doorway, topless. I looked up and nearly gasped when I saw him, his hair was messed up from sleep, but it looked like the hair that boys usually spent ages gelling their hair to get. I blushed as he stared at me, and looked back down to my almost flavourless cereal; I should have put some sugar on it.

"Alice, why didn't you tell me she was up?" Edward told her as he walked over to me.

"You were asleep. So I came to see who was in your bed, since you were on the couch." Alice explained, eating another spoonful of her breakfast as Edward walked around the table to sit next to me.

"Sorry about this," He apologized." You fell asleep in the car, and your parents weren't home."

"I had my keys," I informed him.

"But I didn't want to wake you up," He told me gently, making me blush like mad.

"Ew! Don't kiss her now Edward! You have to wait for the wedding!" Alice groaned, covering her eyes. I turned to look at Edward, who was the blushing now.

"Alice..." he whined, covering his face up with his hands."Be quiet."

"Why? That's what you told me." She said smugly." See, I remember. I asked you if you loved her, and you said yes. I guess you did say it was a little early for a wedding but.."

"Enough, Alice." He groaned into his hands, and I could see his neck turning tomato red, making me giggle. He looked up and shot me a dazzling smile, obviously pleased by my reaction to his cute, but big mouthed sister.

"Alright, everyone shut up, I have a hangover." Edward's brother Emmett said as he walked into the room, followed by the other three. "Oh, whys Bella here Eddie? You didn't do anything did you..."

"Shut up Emmett, you know we didn't." Edward growled.

"I know that, but she's wearing your t-shirt dude, that's enough evidence."

Before Edward could reply, Alice asked him, "What's a hangover Emmett? And why were you sleeping on the couch with Rose? And Jasper with Maria?"

That got him. She was too young to know anything about that, "Never mind Ali." Then he turned to Edward," I'll believe you, for now." Edward shook his head at that, and once I was finished with my cereal, he pulled me into the other room, earning some whooping from the boys who were still in the kitchen.

Edward led me into to his room upstairs and passed me my top and jacket, which were at the end of the bed.

"Put these on and I'll drive you home," He said, looking like he regretted saying 'I'll drive you home'. That reminded me of what Alice had said, that he loved me. But instead of asking, I went into the bathroom and changed, passing Edward his top when I came back out. He'd changed into the clothes that he was wearing last night, which were fairly clean, and brushed his hair, which still looked like the tousled mess that I loved.

He lead me downstairs, and after an unexpected quick goodbye hug from Alice, he began to drive me home. Now I could start asking my questions.


	8. Complication

**Hi everyone! Today's my birthday! XD**

**Hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

**Epov**

While we drove towards Bella's house, I could sense that she was nervous. She was constantly gnawing on her bottom lip, and curling her hair in her fingers. She could be thinking about what Alice had blurted out earlier, and wanted us to be just friends...

I gripped the steering wheel tighter when that idea popped into my head. I felt her eyes on me when she saw my movement. "Hey, are you alright?" She asked in a gentle voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I convinced her as I pulled into her driveway. "I was actually wondering what you're worrying about."

She gulped almost silently before speaking. "I'm not worrying. But I was thinking about what your little sister said this morning..." She trailed off.

"About what?" I asked her anxiously.

She hesitated before answering. "She said you loved me?"

"Oh, um..." I thought of a way to answer her, not knowing if she wanted me to tell her I felt like I was in love with her, or if she wanted to be just friends, so I went with the first answer that popped into my head. "She was quizzing me yesterday, and I had to give her a good answer that she would be excited about."

I saw a flash of sadness sweep across her face, she nodded and she turned to get out of the car, but I stopped her by grabbing her arm softly. "I didn't mean... Crap, I'm messing this up." I whined to myself.

She turned, and her face was filled with surprise. "What are you messing up?"

I took a deep breath. "What Alice said was true," I blurted out. "Well, not entirely, but...I..." I face palmed my head. I was messing this up completely, why did Alice have to do this to me? I knew I shouldn't have told her when she asked yesterday. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

She looked very confused, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You... Like me? As in, like me like me?" She asked in disbelief, and when I nodded she gasped, and blushed.

"I like you like that too." She said shyly, her hair covering her face as she looked down at her lap. I heart leaped when I heard those words, it felt as if it was literally exploding out of my chest as I reached over to sweep her hair out of the way, revealing her beautiful face.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed." I pleaded, holding her head in my hand. She lifted her gaze from her lap up to me, staring at me through the lenses of her glasses. Her gorgeous brown eyes were twinkling as she smiled slightly at me.

She leaned her head into my palm, sighing deeply. My eyes twitched from her eyes to her slightly parted lips, and back to her eyes. Instinctively, I leaned forward, hesitating when my face was fairly close to hers, and whispered."May I kiss you?"

She nodded, and I leaned in, pressing her lips to mine for a short and sweet kiss, but it turned more intense, and we were both panting when we broke apart.

"That was unexpected." I managed to choke out.

"Definitely." She smiled. I was about to lean in again, before we both heard tires coming down the road. She jumped back and got out of the car, startling me.

"Sorry, my dad's down the road, so..." She trailed off, afraid to ask me to leave.

"I understand. I don't want to be shot, just after our first kiss," I smiled, watching her blush as she waved and turned for her house. I quickly pulled out of the driveway and headed home, merely missing the police cruiser that was heading my way.

* * *

**BPOV**

I watched Edward drive away and sighed as I came back to reality. I'd just kissed Edward Cullen!

My dad pulled into the driveway, and I saw a glint of anger in his eye as he closed the car door behind him. I turned quickly into the house, hoping that I would be able to miss the 'sex talk', but was stopped by my dad's hand on my shoulder. He pushed me inside, and sat me down on the couch where mom was sitting, her face absolutely glowing. I didn't want to know what they had done last night.

"Bella." My dad, Charlie started, looking down at the floor. "You weren't home when we came back this morning." He said, blushing a little. "And when you do come back when I came back from the store, there was a guy dropping you off. Do you care to explain what the hell you done last night?"

I gulped a little. Of course, I was almost an adult, over the age when you're allowed to have sex, and my dad thought the worst. Didn't her realize the glasses that I wore? And that I've never kissed a boy in my life until a few minutes ago, not far enough to have sex.

"I went to a party," Charlie glared at me, but I didn't stop. "And on the drive home, I fell asleep. You both weren't home, and Edward didn't want to wake me up, so he took me to his place, and slept on the couch while I slept in his bed. I was woken by his little sister, had breakfast then came home, nothing happened." I explained. I wasn't going to tell him that Edward had kissed me; mom wouldn't shut up for awhile. I'd already told her about Edward, but I told her to keep her mouth shut in front of Charlie.

"Who the hell is Edwin?" He growled at me.

"It's _Edward_, dad. Get your facts right before you go accusing me." I snapped back. I wasn't normally this snappy with my parents, or anyone.

"Whatever. Who is he and what's he done to you?"

"Nothing dad! Nothing happened, I went to sleep, woke up, and he drove me home. End of story." I glared at him like mom was. She always believed in true love and all that, and has waited for ages for me to get anything close to a boyfriend. And she was clearly annoyed that Charlie had to make such a big deal of it.

Before he could explode with anger again, I quickly turned and trudged up the creaky wooden stairs, and went into my room, throwing myself onto my bed. After lying there for awhile, listening to the constant shouting from downstairs as my parents had an argument, I heard my cell ring, and reached to answer it. The caller ID informed me that it was Jacob, my old friend from Phoenix. We used to live there before we moved here, and my mom highly disapproved of him, whereas my dad loved him.

"Hiya Jake," I greeted.

"Hey Bella! I tried calling last night, but you didn't answer, where were you?"

"Oh, um. I was out, and I left my cell at home," I explained, not wanting to go into a full blown conversation about my safety with Edward. That's why dad approved of him, but he never saw Jacob's dangerous side, like mom had. Jake nearly convinced me to jump off of a cliff!

"Oh, that's cool. I only called to see how you were doing, really." He said nervously, he was going to say something else, before I heard someone call his name from the other end on the phone. We said our goodbyes, before hanging up.

I knew that my mom would come upstairs to talk to me about Edward soon. And when she did, I told her exactly what happened, and she giggled and smiled at all of it, the conversation took an hour. How was I meant to survive the rest of the weekend?


	9. Purple

**BPOV**

Monday finally arrived, after a weekend that felt as if it lasted for two years.

I woke up in the morning, and was a bullet around the house. Pulling on my clothes, eating my breakfast and packing my bag. Then, finally I went upstairs to brush my teeth and put my contacts in, not wanting to be laughed at another day because of them.

I sat at the small table in the middle of the bright yellow kitchen, watching the clock on the wall, seeing every second tick by. I was sitting on one of my dad's odd chairs, and I was ten minutes early, giving me some time to do something, but all I could do was wait until I could go back to school, back to Edward.

Eventually, I couldn't take anymore. With about five minutes and forty-seven seconds to go, I jumped into my truck, and started for Forks high.

I parked, and there were barely any cars apart from mine, but there was no silver Volvo in sight. So to pass the time, I sat in my truck and read over some homework that was due next week. I sat there for what felt like two minutes, before I heard laughing and teasing surrounding me, after one look out of the window, I could see that the parking lot was now packed with students. My eyes darted to Edward's usual space, and naturally, he was there getting out of his car.

I saw his eyes scan the lot, and eventually spy me, giving me a huge smile as he made his way over to me. Behind him, I could see Tanya Denali's stare burning through the window, making me shiver. But I still got out of the truck to greet Edward.

"Hey, Bella." He said, gently tilting my head so his lips could reach mine for a quick kiss, and I swear I could hear Tanya growling from the other side of the parking lot.

"Hi," I breathed when he was done, and seeming pleased with my reaction to his kiss, he smiled as he led me to my first class. On the way, nearly the entire student body turned to look- no; gawk- at us as we walked past, making me slightly uncomfortable, but Edward seemed more than okay. He had his arm gently slung around my waist as we walked, and seemed to not notice the amount of people looking at us in disbelief.

The whole day was filled with being stared at, throughout classes even if Edward wasn't with me. I sat with him and his family at lunch, but I wasn't welcomed by Maria and Rose, Emmett and Jasper's girlfriends. They both glared at me throughout lunch, looking at me with pure hate in their eyes, but Edward told me to ignore them, even though their stares were burning through my skin.

But the worst part of the day, was the end.

After Edward had kissed me goodbye, and went for his car, I started to open my truck door, but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I shuddered and turned, to see it was Tanya's fake nails on me, so I shook her off. "What do you want, Tanya?" I asked her, trying to be intimidating, but my voice was way too quiet and gentle to pass as scary.

"I thought I told you to stay _away_ from Edward, now you're kissing him." She snapped, holding me to the truck door. She grabbed my hair, and pulled it, making me shriek inwardly. I couldn't move, and as far as I knew, Edward was already on his way home. Tanya's actions had attracted a crowd, which now circled us, waiting for what would happen next.

It took me a moment to speak. "You can't make decisions for him," I mumbled, but that wasn't enough to stop her.

"I'll give you a little reminder about what will happen to you if you so much as look at him again." She growled, raising her hand up into the air, and slapping it over my cheek before I could even close my eyes. The stinging started violently, and tears began to silently roll down from my eyes before I could hold them back. She let me go, and I crumbled to the ground as she marched off towards her little group of friends.

Eventually, I pulled myself off of the cold ground, and into my truck, letting it roar to life as I pulled out of my space and out of the lot. Tears continued to roll down from my eyes, but I held most of them in, not wanting to crash after being beaten up in the same day. I pulled into the driveway, and got out of the car as quickly as I could, trying to get inside the house before anyone could see me and make a big deal of my crying. My mom was home, but I guessed that she was upstairs taking a nap like old people do, since she wasn't there when I entered. I left the tears fall as I headed to the kitchen to get some frozen peas.

On the way, I passed the mirror that hung on the wall by merely a thread. When I walked by, I stopped when I saw the large purple handprint on the left side of my face. I could also see my black eye developing, perfect for the next few weeks of high school in a small town like this, where everyone heard about everything that happened to everyone. I sighed and made my way to the kitchen.

After I had some ice cold peas on the side of my face, my dad came home from work, and I saw his face going red after he saw me. "Bella? What the hell happened? Did you get into a fight?" He rambled as he went straight to me without taking off his gun belt.

"No, no. I'm fine, really." I tried to assure him, but failed completely when he removed the bag from my face.

"Who the hell done this to you Bella?" He demanded, waking up mom, who was now heading down the stairs.

"What's doing on Charlie?" She asked sleepily, but her calmness turned into surprise when she saw the state of my face. She gasped and ran straight over to me; she must have slept in her clothes, since she was still in them when she came down. "Bella dear! What on earth happened to you?"

"I'm fine, and I don't want to talk about it." I told them, turning for the stairs.

"You have to tell us Bella, you can't keep something like this in the dark." I heard my father's voice from behind me, but I ignored him. I didn't need the police chief going to the local high school to tell off a normal teenager for slapping his daughter in the face.

I passed the time by finishing all of my homework early, even though all of it was due next week. That's what happens when you're an only child with barely any social life. The only form of social life that I had was Facebook, so I decided to log in for awhile before going to bed.

I waited for ten minutes for my old computer to turn on, and when it did, millions of pop-up ads flashed in my face, telling me how to get slim in under seven days, and telling me that if I shoot five iphones, I'll win an iphone, which didn't make much sense. Finally, I managed to get Facebook up, and I realized that I had three friend requests from Emmett, Jasper and Edward.

Of course I accepted them all, especially Edward, seeing as I was his sort of girlfriend. That word still scared me, and I wasn't even sure if we would still be together tomorrow, after Tanya's warning. I sat there for about ten minutes, staring at Edward's name until that little green dot would appear, informing me that he was online, but a chat box opening disturbed my unhealthy obsession.

**Emmett Cullen**  
Hi Bella! This is Alice.

**Isabella Swan**  
Hi Alice, what are you up to?

**Emmett Cullen****  
**Do you have a farm on Farmville 2?

She asked me, completely ignoring my question. And no, I didn't have a virtual farm, since I didn't want to be one of the many people, who prove that there are more people on Farmville 2 than there are on farms in reality.

**Isabella Swan**  
No

**Emmett Cullen**  
Please get one!  
I love my farm!

**Isabella Swan**  
No Alice

**Emmett Cullen**  
Why not?  
I'm going on right now!

**Isabella Swan**  
Because I don't want to be a farmer.

**Emmett Cullen**  
you look after animals like goats and Chickens and Ponies!

**Isabella Swan**  
I'll make one later, I'm going to work on some more homework.

I needed to get out of this conversation. I didn't want to be a virtual farmer, and I also didn't want to lash out on her, even on a social networking site. She was just so cute, so I made up the excuse about homework, hoping that she would understand.

**Emmett Cullen**  
Ok, have fun!

I logged out and went to bed, quickly checking the clock on my bedside table. It was only nine o'clock, but I wanted this bruise to heal already, though I knew it wouldn't go away in just a night. I sighed, and nearly cried myself to sleep when I thought about being away from Edward when Tanya caught me again tomorrow.

* * *

The Facebook conversation was inspired by my good friend Cerys when she persuaded me to change over to a farmer, so a great big thanks to her! :D

And please review and tell me what you think so far! Shall I give up on this, or carry on?


	10. Worry

**EPOV**

After a nearly carefree day at school, I came home to the smell of cookies and cakes wafting from the kitchen. I was the first in there, picking up one one the burning hot cookies and dumping it into my mouth before it could burn me. That was our families way of eating, well the men's side anyway. Emmett and Jasper were in just behind me, grabbing what they could of the cupcakes to take with them to their rooms to survive the long winter.

"Hey! Save me some!" Alice whined from the doorway, storming in as she tried to pass Emmett and Jasper, but they wouldn't budge, so I got her some treats, setting them on a plate so she wouldn't get burnt while holding them. "Thanks _Edward._" She said, glaring at her other two brothers in a cute way before heading for the den downstairs.

"Get off you three! You have to wait until after dinner" I heard mom say as she came in, but she had disbelief in her eyes, seeing that we'd already hit the cupcakes and cookies. I'd only had two cupcakes, and a cookie, so I couldn't be punished too much.

"Sorry mom" We all recited, but Em and Jazz didn't stop stuffing cupcakes into their mouths.

She shook her head in fake annoyance. "Remind me to not have anymore kids," She muttered playfully, as she passed, picking up the empty plate and setting it into the sink.

Our mom wasn't the type to actually be mad at us. She had Emmett and Jasper when she was only nineteen, then a year later, she had me. I don't know how my dad talked her into it, since I knew that Em and Jazz were a handful when they were born. Luckily though, I was a good child when she had me. Then another nine years later, when my mom was twenty-nine years old, Alice was born, bringing fresh cries into the house. I honestly don't know how my mom had handled us when we were all born, but I was thankful, and thought of her as a super woman, able to look after four kids.

I headed downstairs to see Alice on the red couch as she ate her cupcake and powered up the laptop. She looked up when she realized that I was there, and grinned. "Hi Edward!"

"Hey, Ali. What are you up to?" I asked as I came to sit next to her.

"I want to go on Farmville 2 but I don't know Em's password." She sulked.

"I know it. Let me just log in, then I'll put it on for you, okay?" It was weird that I knew it, but they couldn't keep secrets from me, both Jasper and Emmett. I remember them coming home one day, blushing like mad about two hours after school had ended, and it turned out that they were making out with Rose and Maria behind the school's main building. They couldn't hide it for more than an hour, no matter how hard they tried, and Emmett's Facebook password was no different.

I took the laptop off of her as she went to turn the plasma onto Nickelodeon. I quickly logged in, and realized that I had a message from Tanya, and a friend request from her. I sighed, and read the message before even thinking about pressing the friend button.

**Tanya Denali**  
Are you free Friday night? I heard about a great place in Seattle, just tell me at school if  
you want to go ;)

The wink blew it completely not that I would accept her invitation anyway. I was just wondering if this girl ever gives up, and she went for every boy that came to her school. I denied her friend request and wondered if Bella was on Facebook, and absentmindedly typed in her name in the search bar. About ten Isabella Swans appeared on the screen, and I scanned through the profile pictures for her. Eventually, I came across a picture of her and her parents outside their house, and I immediately hit the befriend button.

I logged Emmett in so Alice could play on Farmville 2, realizing that he befriended Bella as well, and I went up to my room, finished my homework, which lasted for about four hours, then went to bed. The amount of homework we got wasn't too much, it was just the things that we had to do is what made it take so long. I fell asleep, darkness taking over me as I drifted off.

* * *

We all woke up late the next morning, and were rushing around the house in blurs. The crazy wake up call had my head spinning, and my temper wasn't too great either, I nearly lashed out on Alice for being in my way, but held it in with extreme effort. I just wanted to get to school, and find Bella, she was the only one who could calm me right now.

After another ten minutes, we pulled into the school parking lot, and as soon as the car was still, I hopped out to find Bella. She was still sitting in her truck, I could only see the right side of her face as she bent over a book. There was something... off, about her face, so I began to walk faster towards her. She sensed my gaze on her when I was about half way and got out off her truck, exposing a large, purple bruise on her left cheek, and a black eye.

I gave up on walking and began running towards her, sprinting through students until I reached her. When I did, I ran my hand gently down her face, brushing her hair from it. "Bella? What happened to you? Who done this?" Anger washed through me again, as my mind raced with the possible enemies that could have done this to her.

"Stop worrying, I'm absolutely fine." She tried to assure me, but the worried expression on her face as she looked around the lot made me even more panicked.

"Who did this to you?" I repeated in a demanding voice.

She shook her head slightly. "She'll kill me if I tell you..." She clasped her had over her mouth. So it was a girl then, my mind began to race again through the new possibilities. Angela, no, not her. She was too kind to be able to do anything like this, especially to Bella. Rosalie, Maria, Jessica, Lauren... Tanya.

My head shot around the parking lot until I found her, smiling smugly at Bella as she leaned on her car with her group of sluts. Her gaze averted from Bella to my angry expression, and fear flashed across her face before she turned around. She looked over her shoulder to glare at Bella, before her an her friends headed for their first class like nothing had happened.

"She'll pay for this." I vowed quietly, hoping that Bella wouldn't hear me. Unfortunately, the low oath was heard.

"No Edward! It will only make it worse. She told me that if I so much as look at you, she might kill me." She begged, looking up into my eyes, obviously ignoring her threat, but fear was clear in her eyes.

"What else did she say?" I demanded softly.

Bella took a deep breath before answering. "She told me that you were hers, and that if I stayed with you, she would do worse than this," she gestured to the left side of her face, then she looked to the ground.

How could Tanya even think like that? That I was just an object for the taking, just so she would be Miss Popular in Forks. And she also thought, that she could disrespect people like she did to Bella, just slap them round the face without getting punished for it. I wonder what the chief of police thought when he saw this.

I gently took her face in my hands and brought her up to look at me. "I'm not hers. As far as I'm concerned, I'm yours." I planted a light kiss on her lips. "And she won't do anything like this to you again, I'll make sure of it." Panic flashed across her face at the thought. "Don't worry about it." I wrapped my arm around her waist before leading her to her first class.


	11. Protective

**EPOV**

Lunch couldn't have come any slower. I was worrying all the way through my lessons, blocking out the voices of my teachers as I worried about Bella, and if Tanya was corner her, and bruise the other side of her face, or worse.

When the bell went for lunch, I was up out of my seat before anyone else was, and out of the room. I felt Emmett's stare on my back as I raced to Bella's classroom. I saw Tanya behind her, looking like she would pounce on Bella any moment, but she stopped when she saw me, and pushed past Bella, glaring back at her the whole time. I ignored her, and took Bella's hand as I lead her to the cafeteria.

My brothers and their girlfriends were already at our table when we arrived, Maria an Rose were glaring at Bella as we sat down, but other than them, everyone on the table was grinning.

"Edward, Miss asked me why you ran out of the class earlier. I told her that it was love, but she was confused." Emmett teased as he ate his cheese and ham filled bagel. I saw Bella blush a little from the corner of my eye, but I also saw Rose flinch at her. I didn't understand why Maria and Rosalie hated Bella like this, they only fully met her yesterday, yet they look as if they're out for blood.

Our lunch was pretty uneventful, until the some of the football team joined us. Tyler and Eric sat next to Maria and Rose, and Mike sat next to Bella, making me feel a little uncomfortable. I wrapped my arm around Bella and pulled her tightly to me, showing Mike that she was my girl, not his. If he so much as touched Bella against her free will, I would be out to kill him. Not literally, of course.

"Hey Eddie! And who is this pretty lady?" Mike leered at Bella. I pulled her even more tightly to me, trying to get her away from Mike, but he carried on moving closer. I felt Bella cringe into me, an obvious sign that she was uncomfortable, but she didn't say anything.

"Her name is Bella, and I think she would appreciate it if you backed off." I hissed, being more threatening than I meant to be, but at least he scooted away from her.

"Calm down Eddie, I was only kidding." He tried to convince me, then turned to talk to Emmett, but he occasionally looked over his shoulder to Bella, grinning.

Eventually, lunch ended, meaning the start of Biology, the lesson where I got to sit next to Bella for an hour. I led her to our table, spotting Tanya's scowl towards Bella as we sat down. Mr. Banner came in with a large TV, earning cheers from almost everywhere in the classroom.

Once the lights were out, I took Bella's hand and stroked it with my thumb, ignoring the boring video at the front. I heard shuffling from Tanya's desk, then a piece of paper slipped onto the desk in front of Bella. Letting go of my hand, she opened it and read it's content, without letting me see, and sadness flashed onto her face, before she crumbled the paper up and hid it in her hand. I ached for her hand to be back in mine again, but she kept both of them on her lamp under the table.

I silently ripped a small sheet of paper from my notebook, and wrote '_What's wrong?'_

She shook her head after reading it, then looked up into my eyes. I begged with mine, asking her to show me the note she had received from Tanya. If she threatened Bella again...

Bella must have seen my hidden message, because she sighed gently before handing me the crumbled piece of paper. I did my best to flatten it, and I almost growled when I saw what Tanya had written.

_Bella, I thought I warned you to stay away from him.  
__I can see you holding his hand, so drop it, and stay away from Edward, or that huge bruise  
__on your face won't be your only injury.  
He might think you're all sweet an innocent, but you're just another thief, stealing other  
people's boyfriends, you're weak, and you know it.  
__And don't even think about mentioning this to Edward, because I have a group of people  
__that hate you almost as much as I do._

How could Tanya even think this stuff about other people? Bella isn't weak either, she managed to deal with Tanya, and everything she's done to her. I grabbed Bella's hand from under the table, and squeezed it, letting her know that she didn't have to listen to anything that Tanya said, and that these were probably just empty threats. She squeezed back, and I lifted our now twined hands up onto the table, catching the eye of Tanya. She glared at Bella, and I felt her cringe under Tanya's stare, so I held her hand tighter, so she knew that I was right here, and that Tanya wouldn't get close to her. Luckily, she understood, and leaned into my shoulder, returning her attention to the video, that was quietly playing at the front of the classroom.

Finally, class ended, and I began to lead Bella to her gym class. When she walked through the doorway ahead of me, Jessica shoved her into the frame, making her fall to the floor, her school books spilling over the floor. Tanya and Jessica ignored my appalled expression as they stepped over Bella as if she wasn't there. Once they were gone, I helped Bella onto her feet, and helped her with her books.

"Thanks." She muttered as her balance returned. She took her books, shoved them into her bag before walking to her next class, leaning on me for support.

When we reached the gym hall, I pulled her into a hug, peppering her hair with kisses, attempting to wipe away any fear or doubt she had. "I don't want you to worry about Tanya and her followers, and don't listen to anything they say. I'll never let anyone hurt you." I assured her, leaning down to kiss her gently on the lips.

She seemed a little surprised at my promise, but still answered without showing any surprise."I know, she just gets to me, I guess." She mumbled. I kissed her a few more times before letting her go to class. Tanya walked past and leered at me, before entering the gym as well, and I could just hope that she wouldn't try anything during class. I would have to ask Mrs. Cope if I can change my schedule, so I could be with Bella in all of my lessons, making sure that Tanya wouldn't harm her when I wasn't there. And so I could be with Bella all day.

Unwillingly, I headed to my next class, silently begging that Bella would survive gym unharmed.


	12. Movie Night

**BPOV**

For the next week, Tanya stayed away from me, allowing the huge bruise on my face to heal a little bit. And I was nearly one hundred percent sure that she was staying away because of Edward. Now he never left my side, and when he had to because of lessons, he always had one of his brothers to keep and eye on me in class. I could tell that he was protective, but I didn't mind it, it made me feel loved, and cared for.

I was going to visit the Cullen house on Saturday, since Alice begged it of me on Facebook on Thursday. Edward wanted me to actually meet his parents as well, and I couldn't refuse him, since Emmett and Jasper were also having a movie night then, and they promised loads of popcorn. But their film choices weren't really what I would pick. They were things like Transformers, and Avatar, and they told me there would be some romance, hoping that it would convince me, but I agreed just for the sake of being with Edward's family.

But Rosalie and Maria weren't happy about it, or that's what I thought anyway. They were scowling at me while Emmett and Jasper asked, then disgrace flashed across their faces when Edward practically begged me to come. I'd been trying to come up with theories, but I only had one so far, that they were with Tanya. To prove that point, I'd seen Maria talking to Jessica on Wednesday, in the corner of the crowded cafeteria. I even saw them looking at me, and when they knew that I'd seen, they glared, but stopped looking.

On Saturday morning, I was awoken by a bright light, interrupting my dream, and all that I could remember of it, was that it was a good dream. I opened my eyes a little, letting them adjust to the light coming from outside my bedroom door, and I saw my mom standing in the doorway.

"Sorry baby," She apologized, closing the door slightly behind her. "I just came to tell you that me and your dad are going fishing, and we won't be back until five." She kissed my forehead, then headed for the door.

"I'm going round a friends house to watch some movies later, and I'm not too sure when I'll be back. Maybe seven. And what time is it mom?" I asked her sleepily.

She quickly checked her watch before answering. "It's just past six. Go back to sleep." And she left. I heard dads cruiser pull out of the driveway, then there was silence apart from the birds singing in the trees. I tried to get back to sleep, but it was impossible since the birds wouldn't stop with the tweeting. I tried to just lie there and daydream, like I would normally do when I couldn't get back to sleep after waking up too early, but that didn't last for anymore than thirty minutes.

So, giving up, I went to have a shower at half past six in the morning. The warm water woke me up a little more, but it made me not want to leave the warm shower, knowing that if I did, the coldness of the house would make me almost freeze. I didn't know why it was so cold today, though I hadn't looked at the weather forecast for awhile.

I dried of and got dressed, ignoring the look of my face in the mirror, and I went downstairs, turning the heating up on my way. As I passed the window, I saw my worst nightmare. Snow.

I knew it was silly, but my balance was terrible, and snow made it even worse. The snow meant that it's too cold for rain, and it also meant ice, meaning that I wouldn't be able to walk properly when outside today. I went into the kitchen and made myself some breakfast, and spent the rest of my free time watching TV and reading 'Pride and Prejudice'.

At ten, I heard a knock on the front door, making me jump in surprise. I got up, and answered it, only to be greeted by thousands of kisses being peppered onto my face. "Well hello." I giggled when Edward let me breathe. But before I could even think of escaping, his arms were around me, pulling me to him so I couldn't move.

"Hi." He said, burying his face into my hair. "I thought that I should come and pick you up instead of letting you drive in these conditions."

"Thanks. Did you know that I also slip in these weather conditions?" I teased when he finally let me go.

He laughed. "I won't let you fall." He vowed. "Come on, lets go before it gets worse."

I turned off all of the lights and locked the door behind me before attempting to get to Edward's Volvo in one piece, but failing when the first step nearly made me fall backwards. Luckily, Edward supported me as we made our way to his car, and helped me in, kissing me on the forehead before closing the door and getting in himself.

It took us about ten minutes to get to Edward's house, due to him driving like a maniac the whole way. I was clutching to my seat the entire way, telling him to slow down, but he assured me that we wouldn't crash, and that he always drove like this, but I was still having some doubts. Eventually, we arrived at his large house, after driving down a winding path that passed a beautiful river.

When we stopped, I saw little Alice bouncing outside the front door like Tigger on crack, before she bounded out of the house and into me after I got out of the car. "Hiya Bella!" She chimed, still bouncing up and down after she was set back on the ground. "Come on! Em and Jazz are setting up the first movie!" And with that, she ran back into the house.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist before leading me towards the house. "I'm going to warn you, my mom is going to go crazy." He told me quietly as we walked through the door. "She did for Rose and Maria when she first met them, because Em and Jazz kept telling her that they were keepers." He chuckled lightly.

We entered the large kitchen to see Edward's mom preparing lunch, which seemed to be tuna and sweetcorn sandwiches and when she heard us come in- just as Edward had predicted- she went hyper, and started jumping lightly on the spot.

"Hello! You must be Bella!" She greeted me with a quick hug.

"Hello ," I said shyly.

"You prefer Bella to Isabella, right?" I nodded. "Good, I got it right. And just call me Esme," She smiled sweetly.

I smiled back. "Esme." I repeated.

"Okay, okay. Stop scaring my girlfriend mom." Edward said, leading me out of the room slowly.

Esme frowned a little. "Alright, keep her to yourself. Just take these downstairs for your little movie night, and make sure Bella gets something to eat, since Emmett and Jasper will be all over the food." She teased, handing us the popcorn and sandwiches.

We headed downstairs to the den which was already filled with Jasper, Emmett and their girlfriends, who were all sitting on the love seat. Alice was also there, sinking into the bright orange bean bag in the corner, I could only see the top of her head peeking out of the top. That left us the couch that was sitting diagonally in front of the large plasma at the end of the room. When we sat down, Emmett finally realized that we were there.

"Hey Eddie. Hey Bella, we were going to watch Avatar first. We figured that if you girls were going to stay awake, we would start with a film with a little romance." Emmett informed us.

"What's it about?" I asked him. I knew Avatar was very popular when it first came out in cinemas, but I never went to see it. I was one of the girls who had no social life, and barely went out at all, all I could do was homework.

He looked at me with a shocked expression, but told me anyway. "It's about a handicapped guy who replaces his brother in this science project in Pandora, and they have to go into these huge blue bodies to be able to survive on the planet. They're trying to befriend the other real blue monkey people so they can persuade them to move, so they can collect the valuables that lie under their home, which is a gigantic tree."

I just nodded and he played the movie. I was resting on Edward's shoulder, and he was leaning on the armrest with his arm around me, and his other hand was grasping a bowl of popcorn before Emmett could get to it. I was actually very comfortable lying here, and I almost fell asleep during the three hour long movie, but I survived. According to the clock on the wall to the right, the time was about half past one when Emmett put the next movie.

I didn't really focus on the huge robots beating each other up and turning into cars, I was more focused on Edward's fingers running through my hair absentmindedly while he watched the movie. The next movie held absolutely no interest for me, since I was already drifting off in the dark room, in the most comfortable place in the world- Edward's arms.


	13. Dreams

**BPOV**

"They're so cute!"

"Shh,don't wake them."

"Let's leave them to sleep."

I was awoken by voices coming from the door, then footsteps walking away, telling me that we were alone. I suddenly remembered that I was still at Edward's house after watching all those movies, what time was it? My eyes snapped open when I realized that I'd promised my mom that I would be back around seven, and they sought out the clock.

It was ten to six, which gave me enough time to hang out here until I had to go home. I turned my head to see that Edward was still sleeping, and his arms were wrapped loosely around me. I wiggled a little to get out of his hold, but his arms tightened and he whispered, "Bella."

I thought he was awake for a second, but his breathing didn't hitch at all, meaning that he was just dreaming, about me.

"Don't leave me, Bella." He sighed, again tightening his arms around me and burying his face into my hair, where he whispered my name again. His cool breath tickled the back of my neck. "I love you."

I froze. He actually loved me? And didn't just say it for his little sister's benefit? My heart skipped a beat as I thought about Edward Cullen actually loving _me,_ that girl that had to wear either ugly glasses or contacts, and couldn't walk across a flat surface without finding _something_ to trip on. And he was the one with the gorgeous green eyes, and beautiful tousled bronze hair, and he had half of the school running around trying to get his attention (Half the school were girls) And he had said that he loved _me_. Even if he wasn't conscious, it still counted for me.

Then I remembered the rest of his family waiting upstairs, so I tried to get out of his grasp again, but he pulled me tighter to his chest, whispering my name again and again. Then he said he loved me again, making my heart beat rapidly.

I gave up after a minute, and thought that I may as well just go back to sleep. Charlie couldn't blame me for falling asleep, so I could be a little bit later than I said I would be. I also couldn't wake Edward up, since he looked so peaceful, like he'd said when I fell asleep on the way back from the party. So I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes, allowing sleep to wash over me.

* * *

**EPOV**

All I could remember from my dream, was Bella, and the rest of it was just a rapid blur. When I opened my eyes, I realized that my face was in Bella's hair, and my arms were wrapped around her tightly. She was sleeping almost silently, and the sound of her gentle breathing filled the quiet room.

I looked up through her hair towards the clock, and saw that it was half past six. I wondered when Bella was due back home, and decided that I'd better wake her up so I wouldn't get it trouble with the chief for keeping his daughter.

I started peppering the back of her head with kisses. "Wake up, Bella." I whispered through kisses, and slowly she raised her head.

"What time is it?" She asked sleepily, turning to me.

"It's 6:30. I didn't know when you had to go home, so I guessed that I should wake you up now." I explained, wishing that she could stay here tonight, and not have to go home, which was selfish, but it was true.

"I need to be home by seven, so I have to leave in fifth-teen minutes."

I leaned down to press a kiss to her lips, then another, and another. I think we spent about five minutes of her time just lying there kissing, but I lost track of time when I was here with her like this. Eventually, we stopped, breathless, and both decided to go upstairs before someone like Alice came down and saw us, or even worse, Emmett. But there was something different about Bella, she had a huge smile on her face, which I was happy to see, but I couldn't think of what put it there.

When we walked through the door to the living room, Emmett and Rose were seen on the porch swing out front, and Alice was sitting on the couch surrounded by paper, doing her homework. The only ones that acknowledged us were Jasper and Maria, who were watching TV. "Hey Eddie. Nice nap?" He winked and I saw Bella blush a little from the corner of my eye, figuring out that they'd obviously seen us on the couch downstairs as they left.

I shook my head at him. "Just shut up, Jazz." I told him sternly, not wanting to embarrass Bella any more than she had already been.

"Whatever Eddie." He grinned.

"And stop calling me Eddie! You know I hate that name."

"That's why we call you it, Eddie." Why did I have to have the worlds most annoying brothers?

I checked the time on Jasper's digital watch read 6:13, so I decided that it was time to take Bella home. I took Bella's hand and led her to the front door, but Rose and Emmett were still making out on the porch swing, so getting past them wouldn't happen without having someone throw something at me.

When they heard the door crack open, just as I expected, one of the pillows on the swing flew up to my head. "What the hell Edward?" Emmett roared, but he didn't move from Rosalie. "We didn't wake you up from your nap downstairs." Despite his anger, a smile flashed onto his face, and I felt Bella's skin heat up again. Bella didn't deserve this, especially from my brothers, you have to be very experienced to be able to survive them.

"Okay, okay. Come on Bella." I said, leading her to my car.

I opened her door, and after she got in I gave her quick kiss on the forehead before going around to the drivers side. Once we were onto the main road, I asked her why she had such a big smile on her face.

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" She asked me, dodging my question, or answering it for me. I groaned. Of course I knew that I talked in my sleep, I only found out when I was eleven years old when me and my brothers went out into the backyard on a camping trip. Apparently, I was dreaming about Bacon and eggs that night, because Em and Jazz wouldn't stop making fun out of me in the morning.

"Yeah, did I say anything weird?"

"What do you mean by weird?"

I told her about that camping trip in the backyard, and about the breakfast dream that I must have had that night because of the bacon and eggs, earning a lot of giggles from her. "Okay, so what did I say earlier?" I asked, desperate to find out what I had said when I was asleep.

"Oh,um..." She hesitated, biting her bottom lip.

"Please Bella, the suspense is painful."

"You said that you loved, me." She said, with surprise and joy in her voice.

I'd said that in my sleep? Of course I knew that I loved Bella, otherwise I wasn't sure what love was. Bella _was_ love for me, no one else could replace her, and she had to know that. She had to know that I did love her, that I was _in_ love with her, and that I couldn't love anyone else as much as I loved her.

"I do love you, Bella." I heard her gasp at my words, before she spoke.

"I love you too." My heart almost exploded at her words, as I realized that she felt the same way about me that I did about her.

We were quiet the rest of the ride, just basking in each others presence. When we reached her house, there was already her father's cruiser in the driveway, and I could see strips of light flashing across the lawn from the window, and her mother peaking through the curtains. I went over to Bella's side of the car, and opened the door for her. "Do you want me to walk you to your door?" I asked her.

Before she could answer, her very hyper mom came through the door to us, with a huge grin on her face, basically jumping up and down. "Bella! So this is who you were talking about?" She was more than alright with her daughter having a boyfriend, but I could see her husband standing by the door, glaring at me.

"Calm down mom. And yes, this is Edward." Bella said, clearly embarrassed again by her mom's enthusiasm.

She smiled at me and held her hand out to shake mine. "Before you say it, don't call me Mrs. Swan. I prefer to be called Renee."We shook hands, and we all heard a grunt coming from the house. "Don't worry about Charlie, he's just a little protective. I'll go and talk to him." And with that, she skipped off back to the house.

"I'm sorry about her," Bella said, breaking the silence that filled the air after Renee left. "You'd think she was on Cocaine."

I laughed, then reached over to push a strand of hair that fell to her face back behind her ear. "I don't mind, I'm too happy to mind." My other arm wrapped around her waist. "So, you love me, huh?"

She blushed and nodded as I held her face in the palm of my right hand. I leaned down to quickly kiss her goodbye, then whispered, "I love you, Bella." Before kissing her on the forehead and heading for my car. Once the car door was open, I turned back to her, "Do you want to go out to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, sure." She smiled, and watched me drive away.

I was sure that I've never been as happy in my life, than I was right now.


	14. Eyes

Sunday morning came quickly, and it brought a hyper Alice with it. She was bouncing around the house early morning, giggling when mom finally caught up with her.

"Calm down, sweetheart. You know how Emmett and Jasper like their sleep." She was telling her as I came down the stairs for my breakfast.

Once I sat down with my cereal, Alice bounded into the kitchen with a huge grin on her face. Her hair was a ruffled mess on her head, and she was still wearing her pink fairy pyjamas. "What are you so excited about?" I asked her warily, hoping that it wouldn't set her off again.

Luckily, she just grinned wider. "Dad said that we could go to the beach today!" That instantly confused me. It was September, and we lived in Forks, why did they want to go to the beach?

Thankfully, dad came in to answer the question that was written on my face. "We're just going to the restaurant beside the beach later, but we're going to let Alice run wild one last time on the sand before it gets too cold." He explained.

When he mentioned the restaurant, I was reminded of my date with Bella tonight. I was going to take her to Bella Italia in Port Angeles for dinner, so I would have to pick her up with enough time to drive there and back before nine o'clock tonight. "I won't be able to join you, I'm afraid." I told my father, and once my mom heard that from the living room, I could instantly see the smile building on her face.

"Why not?" My dad asked, but it was clear on his face that he already knew.

"I'm taking Bella out for dinner," With that, my mom burst into the room and hugged me tightly, making it hard for me to breathe.

"Aw! I knew she was the one! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" She chided when she finally let me go.

"Calm down mom." I told her. "I'm just taking her to dinner; I'm not going out to marry her."

"I doubt that you won't in the next year or so," I heard her mutter as she strolled out of the room.

Eventually, they all left for the Riverside Restaurant, so I could go and pick Bella up. It was four o'clock when I reached her house, and the roads were a little icy, so I would have to be a little more careful while driving. When I knocked on the front door, I could hear heavy footsteps coming towards the door, obviously too heavy for Bella. When the door finally opened, I was face to face with the chief of police, Charlie Swan, and he was looking much less than pleased to see me.

He didn't speak at first, so I decided that I should start. "Hello, chief Swan. I'm Edward Cullen." I greeted, holding my hand out to shake his.

"So your father's doctor Cullen then, am I right, Edwin?" He asked, getting my name wrong. I didn't mind that he was upset with me, I was coming to take his only daughter on a date, and I knew that he would begin to think that he was losing her.

"Dad! You know his name is Edward," Bella hissed from behind Charlie. I didn't notice her at first, but I was mentally hitting myself for not seeing her.

She was wearing a simple brown stripy shirt, and jeans, but she looked radiant with her chocolate brown hair running down to her waist. Behind her was her mother, who was smiling at me, the complete opposite of her husband's expression. Then Charlie spoke, pulling my attention from his beautiful daughter.

"Of course." He muttered. "Where are you taking my daughter?"

I could see Bella's appalled expression, and it was clear that she didn't like her father's attitude towards me, but she didn't speak, so I answered him. "I'm taking her to dinner in Port Angeles."

He thought that over for a second. "Just have her home by nine." He grumbled. "Take care of my daughter." As he walked away from the door, I could hear him say 'or I'll get my gun...' quietly. Bella's mother must have heard him, because she went after him into the kitchen, leaving me and Bella.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her gently, stroking her face in an attempt to wipe away the embarrassment that was still there.

"Yeah, let me just get my coat." She said, reaching to her right, where she found her coat. After she put it on, she collected her keys and closed the door behind her.

As we drove towards Port Angeles, I was holding Bella's hand between us, and I could see the huge grin on her face. I could also see that she was almost jumping up and down in her seat. "What are you so excited about?" I asked her.

"It's not exactly excited, well I am, but, it's more that I can't believe this is happening." She admitted, shyly turning her gaze to the blurring greens and browns outside the window.

Her answer confused me. Why didn't she believe that this was happening? "Why, Bella?"

I could see a little blush through the thin screen of hair that separated us. "Well, I don't believe that you actually chose me over Tanya, and that this is actually happening to me. I've always been the outcast, the one person who didn't fit in anywhere and loads of people act as if I'm dangerous, and stay away from me. I am a klutz, so I sort of understand why they stay away."

This confused me even further. I couldn't see why she was an outcast by looking at her, all I could see was a beauty beyond words sitting next to me, and I was actually surprised that I could concentrate on driving. Of course I knew that she was a little clumsy, but I didn't notice it much. Why on earth did she doubt herself though? She shouldn't listen to the immature teens that ran that school, the ones who obviously didn't know the meaning of beauty. They thought that ten layers of makeup were beautiful, but that was hardly even _pretty,_they also thought that hair extensions and fake everything was beautiful. But Bella was far beyond beauty, there weren't words to describe her.

"Why do you doubt yourself like that?" I asked her in a confused voice. She looked surprised, and answered after a few moments.

"I guess that I'm starting to believe what everyone says." She murmured. "I obviously know that I am a klutz, that's hard to miss. And when I see people like Tanya, I guess I compare myself to them, and see everything that I don't have. Wavy blonde hair, popularity, and just beauty." WHAT?! She believed that Tanya was beautiful? She's so fake, she makes Barbie jealous.

I started to shake my head gently as I parked. I turned to her. "Bella, you are beautiful. Don't ever doubt that. Tanya isn't anything close to beautiful, _not even close."_I tried to convince her, but when she didn't answer, I got out of the car to open the door for her, and walked her into Bella Italia.

Once inside, we were greeted by a woman who was statuesque with long, brown hair. Once she spied us, her face pulled up into a huge smile, seeming to be looking at only me, and I felt Bella shudder beside me.

"Hello, I'm Heidi. Table for two?" She asked, her smile dropping for a split second when she turned to see Bella next to me.

I nodded, and she led us to a small booth at the corner of the restaurant. I helped Bella out of her coat, and sat down just as Heidi said, "Your server will be out in a minute." With one last smile at me, and a grimace in Bella's direction, she strutted over to the kitchen.

I heard Bella mutter something under her breath before she spoke to me. "I wish people didn't act that way. I mean, I'm right here."

"What do you mean, Bella?"

"I mean she was staring at you, though I don't really blame her." She smiled slightly.

"Why can't you blame her?" I asked, trying to get into her mind. I normally knew what people meant straightaway from their facial expressions, and ever since I met Bella, I was starting to rethink my talent.

She had disbelief all over her face. "Haven't you realized it yet? You dazzle people."

Before I could reply, our waitress arrived. I didn't notice her too much, but I did see that she had long smooth black hair; I could also see that she was staring at me; she bit her lip, in an attempt to look sexy, before speaking. "Hello, I'm Renata and I'll be your waitress tonight. Have you chosen what you want to order?"

"Bella?" I asked her, keeping my gaze from Renata, who unwillingly turned toward Bella. I saw a small smile creep onto her face, and I could easily tell what she was thinking. She thought that she could push Bella away and squeeze into her place, basically replacing her. What she didn't know was that was impossible.

Bella bit her lip unconsciously as she scanned the menu. "I'll have a Mushroom Ravioli." After she spoke, Renata didn't even bother to write down her order before turning to me.

"I'll just have the Smoked Salmon Fettuccine."

She wrote down my order, still not writing Bella's down, and looked back up from her little notepad. "And to drink?"

"Coke," Bella said quietly, looking down at the table.

"That will be two cokes then." I told her, just wanting her to leave so I could speak to Bella privately. I needed to know what she meant by me being dazzling, because it confused me.

Thankfully, she finally turned towards the kitchen, with a little skip in her step. So now, I could finally talk to Bella. "What do you mean by me dazzling people?"

She blushed a little, still looking down, and her hair slightly covering her face. "Well... I guess it's because you're utterly gorgeous and every girl in the world with do anything for you." She blurted out, trying to hide all of her embarrassment behind her hair.

I reached over, gently brushing her hair away from her face, and then put my finger under her chin to tip her head up. "Bella, I highly doubt that anyone would do anything for me." She began to shake her head, but before she could protest, I put my finger over her lips. "They won't do anything for me, because the one thing most of them don't do, is leave me alone. And Tanya is a perfect example." I smiled, and she giggled. "But I'm just surprised that people don't appreciate you enough, Bella. You're over one hundred times more beautiful than Tanya, yet no one can see it."

She smiled slightly and said 'thank you' quietly, before turning to Renata, who was heading towards us with our drinks. Than a few seconds later, she came back with my meal, and she forgot Bella's, since she _forgot_ to write it down, so Bella had nothing to eat. I gave her mine, telling her that I wasn't hungry; I couldn't leave her without any food.

We didn't talk about the 'dazzling' conversation again that night, but I learnt a lot about her, such as her favourite color today was brown. When I asked, she said that brown was warm, and that everything in Forks was meant to be brown, such as the tree trunks, but it was all covered up in squishy green stuff, which made me laugh.

When we began to leave, Renata came back, still with a smile on her face after being told off by her boss. She placed the bill down, winked at me before walking away. I looked down at the little tray and saw her phone number written on a piece of lined paper. I ripped it up, leaving the shreds and the money on the tray before me and Bella left.

Throughout the night, I could feel a pair of eyes on me, but when I looked around, there was no one looking at me, no one but Bella. So I let it go, even when I still felt those eyes on me as we drove away.

* * *

**Please tell me if you liked it! REVIEW! :D**


	15. Nightmare

Please tell me if you like it! REVIEW! :)

* * *

After Edward dropped me off, I went straight upstairs and finished the one piece of English homework that I had, even though it was due in next week. But, hey, that's the life of someone with barely any social life, the only social life I had, was Facebook, and Edward.

I turned on my slow computer after five minutes of daydreaming, clicking off all of the pop-up ads that came up, telling me how to whiten my teeth, stuff like that. When I finally managed to log in to Facebook, I could see that my notifications icon was overloading with Farmville 2 requests, all of them from Emmett McCarty, or, more likely, Alice.

I decided that I may as well accept all of them to make her happy. I knew how it felt to have no help from friends when you needed them on games, I used to have an unhealthy addiction to Chefville, and nothing was possible without people's help, so I eventually gave it up.

I killed an hour online, before leaving my computer to slowly switch off as I got ready for bed, the slow humming of it annoying me until it finally shut down. But that night's dream wasn't any better.

_"Oh, Edward! It's beautiful."_

_For our one month anniversary, Edward had taken me to a gorgeous lake surrounded by trees, and the sunset in the perfect clear blue sky reflected off of the water, turning it into a brilliant orange. I was sitting in between his legs on a chequered picnic blanket, and his arms were wrapped around me tightly as I ate a sandwich that came from the basket next to me. I had to admit, this was a little cheesy, but I absolutely loved it._

_Suddenly, there was a crash of lightening, and dark grey clouds began to cover my beautiful blue sky, but that wasn't the worst part._

_Edward had disappeared, I turned around to look for him, but he was nowhere to be found, and I was unable to move. I looked back towards the lake again, and I saw Tanya with blindingly bright golden eyes, that were glaring at me. She was in a shiny gold dress that reached her knees, and her silky strawberry blonde hair was wrapped up in a bun. There was an evil like smile on her face as she looked at me, and I knew what was to come from that. I could faintly fell the bruise on my face throb. But the thing that bothered me most was: Where was Edward?_

_Tanya moved her hand to reveal her holding someone else's hand, that was hiding behind her, but he soon walked next to her, and I gasped._

_It was Edward, but his eyes were also golden like Tanya's. He smiled at me slightly, before leaning towards Tanya's hand, and kissing it, making my heart shatter into tiny pieces that would never be found ever again._

_Tanya let go of him, then stalked towards me, opening her mouth to reveal a pair of glistening fangs. I tried to get up and run, but I was still unable to move as she leaned into my neck and sinked her teeth into me. Fire started to rapidly burn through my veins, making me fall to the ground._

_Through my tears that started to fly out of my eyes, I could see Edward still smiling at me, with no sadness or anger in his eyes as he watched Tanya finish me off._

My eyes shot open, and I bolted upright. Tears were rolling down my cheeks as I looked around my still dark room, then towards the alarm clock next to my bed. It was only five o'clock in the morning, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to fall asleep after that nightmare, so I quickly had a shower and got ready for school. I made Charlie and Renee some scrambled eggs, bacon and beans for breakfast.

After ten minutes, I heard heavy footsteps climbing down the stairs. Knowing it was probably Charlie, I served up the largest serving of breakfast onto the table. He came in, grabbed the plate and taking it into the living room, all I noticed was that his hair was ruffled from sleeping, and he was in his uniform already. He hadn't even asked me why I was up so early, I was always up when he left, so I gave my mother a questioning look when she came in after him, actually sitting down at the table.

"Why are you up so early, Bella? It's not even six yet." She said as I handed her the plate.

"I had a bad dream and couldn't get back to sleep, so I decided to make breakfast." I explained, placing my plate on the table, only to play with the scrambled eggs with my fork. "What's up with dad?"

She sighed. "There was just something at work that he couldn't deal with." She stopped there, but when she saw my confused expression, she continued. "Another teenage girl was found missing in Seattle and the force up down there is pretty sure that it was that same guy that caused all of those other disappearances. Riley Biers, but they think that he's changed his name a few times to avoid the police. Anyway that girl was from Forks, and the parents have been worried sick, but nobody can find him."

She looked up at me wistfully, "I want you to stay safe Bella. Try to _never_ be alone, if he was in Seattle, he could come here, and I don't want you to get hurt."

I nodded, too frightened to say anything. The rest of the morning was spent on housework, and then it was time to set off for school. I had a bad feeling about school after that dream, but I ignored it, knowing that nothing would happen to me, Edward wouldn't leave me for Tanya, would he?

I had a mental debate about that in my head, and by the time that I reached school, all of the odds were in Tanya's favour. She had the beauty, the popularity; she had everything that I didn't. And if my resolve was true, everything that Edward had said yesterday was a lie.

But Edward's smile when I parked was making me doubt my resolve completely. He bounded into me as soon as I opened the door, pulling me into his arms and peppering kisses all over my face. "Well hello." I managed to get out through my fit of giggles.

"Sorry. I'm just so relieved to see you." He said, making my heart leap.

"I'm not complaining," I laughed as he set me down, placing a quick peck on his lips. When he pulled away, he looked to his right and growled a little at something he saw. Wondering what he could be possibly glaring at, I looked over and saw Tanya, scowling at me, with hate filling her eyes.

"What are you doing Edward?" I demanded quietly.

He shook his head. "She hurt you last week and I let her get away with it. Now she's looking at you like she's going to hurt you again." A pained expression flashed onto his face. "And I couldn't live with myself if she every hurt you again."

I reached up to touch his cheek gently. "Don't think like that. Anyway, who says she'll do anything else?" I doubted that when I said it. Tanya was never going to stop, you could easily tell from her face, and how she looked at me when I was with Edward.

He just nodded and led me to my first class, ignoring Tanya when we walked past, and then kissing me quickly before he rushed off.

My classes went slowly, each second ticked by, and I could have sworn that the second hand went back every time it went forward. Finally, the lunch bell rang, and Edward was there, waiting for me so he could walk me to the cafeteria. Tanya glared at me some more during lessons, but I ignored her, hoping that she would soon leave me alone.

We sat down with Edwards's brothers and their girlfriends, both of them still seeming to hate me. After a few minutes of silence, they got up and left, leaving their food on the table. Jasper and Emmett looked confused as they watched Rosalie and Maria walk away towards the other end of the cafeteria, obviously clueless about what they could be doing.

"Do you know what's wrong with them?" I asked them.

Emmett shook his head. "No, Rosie won't talk to me, and Maria won't tell Jasper anything either."

"Anyway, I'm going to see if I get some extra dessert. You wanna come, bros?" Jasper asked both Edward and Emmett. The dessert today was chocolate cake, and I guess that was pretty rare for the school to serve.

Edward looked at me, I could tell he wanted to go, but he didn't want to leave me. "Go ahead, I'll be fine." I assured him.

He quickly kissed me whispering 'I love you' before leaving with his brothers, which left me alone at the table.

I started picking at the bagel in front of me, wondering what Rosalie and Maria could be doing, and why did they hate me so much still. But I didn't have to wonder any longer, when I heard five pairs of heels walking up to me from behind.


	16. Mean

You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again  
Got me feeling like a nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded  
You picking on the weaker man

"Mean" by Taylor Swift

* * *

BPOV

I felt the grasp of someone's hand on my shoulder, forcing me to stand up and turn around, making me face to face with Tanya. I could see Rosalie and Maria right beside her along with Jessica and Lauren ranking them. So Rosalie and Maria _were_ working for Tanya, and now I was face to face with all of them, and Edward, Jasper and Emmett weren't here... Oh crap.

My cheek throbbed a little, reminding me of the bruise that was still trying to fade on the side of my face. This wasn't going to end well.

"Well, Isabella. I've heard that you're still with Edward, after the countless times I've warned you to stay away from him. Now, you won't only get a bruise, you'll get a broken nose." Tanya hissed, letting Lauren into her space. Lauren raised her fist, and aimed for my nose. I closed my eyes shut, knowing that I wouldn't be able to escape, but I was saved by the voice of an angel.

"Hey! Get away from her!" I heard Edward shout. I opened my eyes to see him running over to me, standing in between me and Lauren's fist. He growled at her and she backed off a little bit, then Emmett and Jasper gasped quietly from behind me when they saw Rosalie and Maria along with Tanya's little group of homicidal bitches.

"Oh, hi Edward!" Tanya chimed, stepping back it front of Lauren to try and cover up what just happened. "How are you?"

Edward pushed her away before speaking. "You gave Bella a bruise last week, and now you're trying to give her a broken nose too? Make sure you get this straight, Tanya. I'm never going to go out with you, or even go _near_ you after this. And if I see you or any of your bitches try to touch Bella again, I will _destroy _you." His velvet voice somehow became rough, making him three times as threatening.

Tanya seemed surprised, and they all scurried away, with Emmett and Jasper going after Maria and Rosalie. Once they were all out of the cafeteria, Edward turned to me with nothing but concern in his eyes. "Bella? Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" He fired off, stroking my face in comfort.

Tears began to fall from my eyes without my permission, so I just wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head into his shoulder. He led me outside to an empty bench in a secluded area. Luckily, it was sunny today, so we weren't going to get soaked any time soon. He sat down and pulled me to his lap, and started caressing my face until I finally calmed down, then he asked again. "Are you alright, Bella?"

I nodded. "Don't worry, they just scared me." I admitted, burying my head back into the crook of his neck.

"Don't be scared of them, Bella. I'm sure that Em and Jazz will talk to Rose and Maria. I still don't know why they would do this to you. They will never hurt you again" He said, pulling me impossibly closer to him. "Never again, my Bella." He crooned my name softly into my hair.

I was his Bella, and he was _my _Edward. He was _mine_.

We sat there silently until the bell went, and we unwillingly went to biology. Whispers erupted around us when we walked into the classroom, and Tanya as glaring at me again as we went to our seats. But, luckily Edward was next to me, holding my hand, so I ignored her glares. Biology finally ended, and Edward kissed me again and again until I had to go to gym class, and I heard his growl as Tanya followed me into the locker rooms.

We were doing badminton in gym, and I was paired up with Mike Newton, who was grinning at me all the way through the lesson. He was worried when I done things like whack myself with the bat and trip over my own feet, but he always started laughing anyway. Tanya was looking at me from the other side of the room, still looking like she was going to kill me, but I knew Edward wouldn't allow that. They were all playing volleyball, which is what we were going to move onto after badminton, which was fantastic.

Finally, class ended, and that meant the end of school for today. It was only Monday, but I was already ready for a weekend. Tanya was going to say something to me when we got out, but Edward was there, and he pulled me into his arms and kissed me until she went away. We were both panting when we parted.

"What brought that on?" I managed to get out.

He looked smug. "I wanted her to leave us alone, but more importantly," He kissed me again; "I missed you."

My heart nearly exploded at his words. There was no way that this man was made for _me. _He led me to my car, kissing me one last time before letting me get into my car. I had this weird feeling that was lingering on me since lunch that something was going to go wrong, that something was going to happen to one of us. "Edward," I said before he closed the door on me.

"What is it, love?" He asked urgently, brushing his fingers over my cheek. Did he just call me 'love'? I was right; this boy was definitely out of my league.

"I just..." I stuttered. "I just have a feeling that something's going to happen. Just be careful on the roads, okay?" I asked him. Just thinking that something would happen to him made my heart shatter into one million pieces.

He looked confused, but agreed. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it, Bella. I've never been in a wreck, ever." He assured me, kissing my forehead then heading towards his own car. But I still had that feeling.

I managed to get home fine, and I found my mom cooking lasagne, which was surprising, since she couldn't cook too well. Neither could my dad, who I found helping her. _Maybe I should get some pizza._ I thought, but I could live with their cooking for a couple of nights.

After we all ate, I went upstairs and had a shower, before getting ready for bed. Then I spent half an hour on Facebook, seeing that I had a friend request from Jessica Stanley, and rejected it. She was one of the girls that were going to kill me this afternoon, why would I want to be friends with her?

At nine, I got into bed, with nothing else to do for the night, and thought about Edward for a straight hour, before my mom burst into my room, scaring the shit out of me.

"What the hell, mom?" I screamed as my eyes adjusted to the bright light that now filled the room.

"I'm sorry dear," She panted. "I thought that you would want to know that Edward's..." She kept on panting after saying Edward's name. What? Had something happened to him?

"What's wrong with Edward?" I begged, jumping out of bed.

"He's in the hospital. He was on his way to the Thriftway when someone knocked into him and sent him off of the road. He only woke up five minutes ago, and since then, he hasn't stopped asking for you." She finished quietly. I quickly grabbed my jacket, keys and phone then got into my car, and headed for the hospital in less than two minutes, still in my Pjs.

I knew something would happen to him, I'd felt it. But I couldn't blame him too much, it wasn't his fault that some drunk pushed him off of the road, causing him to go unconscious, and end up in hospital...

I sped up, making my truck groan in response, but I ignored it, just thinking about Edward until I finally reached the parking lot of the hospital. I went straight to the receptionist's desk, where a short woman with light brown hair sat.

"Hello. My name is Chelsea, what may I assist you with?" She asked politely, though I could see that she was judging me already. Looking me up and down and probably seeing that I was still in my pyjamas, but I couldn't care less.

"I need to see Edward Cullen." I demanded quietly.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. Visiting hours ended three hours ago, but they start again tomorrow morning at nine, perhaps you can come then." She smiled wickedly. Just before I was about to protest, but a blonde doctor was walking over to us, interrupting me.

"Don't worry, Chelsea. Bella's allowed to come and visit Edward, visiting hours or not." He assured her.

"But Dr. Cullen-" She began, but he raised his hand, cutting her off.

Cullen? Oh, it must have been Edward's dad, and I could see the resemblance between them. He led me down the long, white hallway and up a couple of stairs until we reached a closed door, and from where I was, I could hear them speaking inside.

"Where's my Bella?" I heard Edward ask in a muffled groan.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I don't know where she is." Another voice said, trying to soothe Edward.

"Then bring her here!"

"I can't do that Edward, you need to relax."

"I can't without Bella."

"You'll have to try to relax then because there is nothing I can do."

"I will when Bella's here!"

Edward's dad opened the door slightly, peeking his head through it. "I have someone who wants to see you, Edward." He said softly, opening the door wider so I could step in. Edward had a bandage wrapped around his head and I could see some bruises along his arms, but other than that, he looked ok. But I was sure that there were more injuries under his shirt.

Once he saw me, his eyes widened and he exclaimed, "Bella!" He opened his arms and wrapped them around me, burying his face into my hair. "Bella, Bella. My Bella." He crooned, his cool breath tickling my neck slightly.

"Excuse me," the man asked from behind me, forcing me to let Edward go. "Edward needs to relax, and I'm not sure if that's helping him." He told me.

I blushed a little before unwillingly taking a step away from Edward, but he grabbed me around the waist and back to him. "I'm fine, Alec. If Bella goes, then I won't relax." He said.

Alec was about to speak again, but he was stopped by a small blonde girl who entered a few seconds before. "Don't worry about it Alec. I'm sure Edward will be fine." She chimed, leading Alec out the room.

"Thank you Jane." Edward's dad said, before nodding at us, and walking out behind them, leaving us alone.

Edward buried his face in my hair, repeating 'Bella', and 'my Bella' over and over, making me laugh a little, but a few tears escaped when I remembered our situation, and the fact that he could have been killed. "Bella? What's wrong?" He asked, wiping the tears from my cheeks.

It was silly. He was the one in hospital, yet I was the one who was crying, and he was comforting me, but I let him. "I'm fine," I sobbed. "I thought I told you to be careful," I teased, trying to lighten the mood.

He chuckled and pulled me closer. "I was, until that driver knocked me off of the road." He shook his head. "But I'm okay, Bella. And I'm sure I'll be out of here in a couple of days." He assured me, kissing my forehead.

"Great." I groaned. That meant I would have to suffer school alone, and Tanya... I shuddered.

He must have been able to read minds, because he asked me to stay with him until he got out. We both didn't know if it was possible, but he would ask his dad if I could. We weren't going to do anything new in school, so there would be no loss there.

I was sitting in a white, plastic chair next to him on his bed, with my head in the crook of his neck. He still had his face in my hair as he kept chanting my name, and calling me his, which I liked. We sat there for ages, until his dad came in to inform me that my mother wondered if I was coming home.

"You're free to stay with Edward for the night, if you would like." He said. I agreed, but I would still have to go to school tomorrow.

I was given a pillow, and I rested it on the bed next to Edwards's chest. He wrapped his arm around me as we both went to sleep, and I was dreading the next day without Edward. But sleeping alongside him that night calmed my nerves a little bit.


	17. Hiding

**EPOV**

I was lying on a hard bed in hospital with Bella in my arms, and she was the perfect painkiller for the numerous bumps and bruises that surrounded my body.

My dad had allowed her to stay for tonight, but since I would recover soon, and Bella wasn't injured, she had to go to school and face Tanya by herself, which made me cringe. To get rid of that thought, I buried my face into Bella's hair, and breathed in the strawberry scent that came off of her shampoo.

Always too soon, the sun rose into the early morning sky, meaning that soon Bella would have to leave me until after school ends. I peered up at the clock. I had about nine hours until she would come back, and the thought of her leaving me almost made my heart break.

I basked in her presence until she woke up at half past six. She kissed me quickly and told me that she had to go home and get ready for school, and that she would come back right after school ended. Her gaze never left mine as she walked out of the door, and I was sure that she could see the sadness in my eyes at the thought of her leaving, but I knew she couldn't stay.

Once she left, Jane came in with my breakfast, which was simply toast and some fruit, which wasn't very filling. When I was done, both my brothers came in, and burst into laughter when they saw the bandage around my head. Their booming laughs caused it to pound painfully. All I wanted them to do was to protect Bella, and they do this to me.

"Aw! Look at little Eddie! He must be so hurt!" Emmett mocked, laughter still erupting from his mouth.

"Very mature guys. I just wanted to ask you if you guys can look out for Bella at school today. I don't trust Tanya with Bella." I muttered. Once they agreed, they also told me that Maria and Rose weren't telling them why they were with Tanya, so that was still a mystery. And as soon as they were out of the room and down the hall, the pounding in my head vanished with them.

I laid back and closed my eyes, trying to erase everything from my mind apart from Bella, and how lucky I was to have her until she arrived in around eight hours, forty-seven minutes and twenty one seconds.

**BPOV**

After I left Edward and got ready at home, I headed to school. While I drove, I realised that tomorrow was my birthday, so I would be eighteen tomorrow, and older than Edward. For some reason, being older than Edward bothered me a little; I guess it's just more normal to me for the guy to be older than the girl, even though there's no problem either way.

I also decided to not mention my birthday to anyone, since I knew that Angela would make a big deal about throwing a big party for me. And I wouldn't want all of the attention from everyone in this school, so keeping it a secret seemed like a good idea to me. It would also save me from birthday beats from Tanya, and I'm sure that I would be covered in bruises after that.

I pulled into the school parking lot to see Emmett and Jasper standing by my space grinning at me. I got out of my truck, and was greeted by one of Emmett's giant bear hugs.

"Hey! Put me down!" I giggled.

"Sorry, Bella." Emmett apologised as he out me down. "Edward asked us to protect you from the dark forces, so you're stuck with us all day."

I found it cute and protective of Edward to ask his brothers to protect me. He obviously didn't want Tanya or any of her band of sluts to hurt me, but I wondered what would happen if Rosalie and Maria tried to get near me, and what Emmett and Jasper would do.

I shook the idea out of my head and hurried over to my first class, and from the corner of my eye, I could see Tanya glaring at me from her spot next to her car, her eyes nearly burning holes into my side.

My classes went by at a snail's pace, but lunch finally arrived. I didn't have much of an appetite when we walked into the cafeteria, so I only took a bottle of lemonade. Behind me, Emmett was taking half of the food with him, and it was still unbelievable that he could eat that much. Just looking at that much food made me want to puke.

I cowered in the corner of the table a little bit, trying to hide from Tanya's stare from the other side of the cafeteria, but Angela quickly pulled me into conversation to distract me. "So Bella, when's your birthday?"

Did they know my birthday was tomorrow? This was too much of a coincidence. "Um. Do I need to tell you?" I stalled.

She glared at me through narrowed eyes. "Yes. My birthday is the fifteenth of December, so now you have to tell us yours."

I sighed and gave in. "Okay, its tomorrow."

Jasper quickly excused himself before Angela could start. "Oh come on Bella! I wanted to throw a huge birthday party and everything!" She pouted.

"Sorry, Ang. But I thought it would be better if no one knew, because you know I hate the attention."

"Still!" Angela whined like a child. I sighed and took another drink from my lemonade just as Jasper came back. We asked him where he had gone, but he refused to tell us, making me extremely curious, but I let it go when the bell rang.

Biology was terrible without Edward there to hold my hand under the table which helped me get through Tanya's glares of hate at me. Gym wasn't as great either, and I swear she threw that volleyball onto my head on purpose. But finally, the last bell rang, and everyone went for the parking lot.

I heard high heels clattering their way over to me, and when I looked up, I saw Tanya strutting over to me from her car. I quickly jumped into my truck and drove away before she could start anything which could result in someone with another bruise, and that person would probably be me.

I drove to the hospital and went straight to the same room as I had gone to yesterday after talking to Chelsea.

When I walked through the door, I smiled to see Edward snoring quietly on his bed. I went up to the plastic chair next to him and rested my chin on the bed next to him, and stared up at his face, thinking about how lucky I was to have Edward in my life, still alive. After about ten minutes of staring, Edwards eyes flew open and spotted me looking at him.

A smile spread across his face as he wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair. "Bella, my Bella." He crooned softly as if I'd been gone for years.

"Hi, Edward. How are you?" I asked him, hoping that I wasn't hurting him at all.

"Much better now that you're here," He assured me, pulling me tighter into his embrace, but I could see him wince a little at the pain, so I started to withdraw. "No!" He yelled softly, pulling me back to him. "I'm fine."

We just held each other in the seemingly never ending silence that filled the air. I wasn't too bothered, I could have just sat there in his arms forever, but he decided to break the silence with a question I wasn't expecting to hear. "Why didn't you tell me that your birthday was tomorrow?"

I blushed and ducked my head into his shoulder, wondering how he could have known it was my birthday. Was he a mind reader? "Because I didn't want to make a big deal out of it." I mumbled into his neck.

He sighed. "Why do you not want to make a big deal of it?"

"Because I don't like all of the attention." I paused. "How do you know that my birthday's tomorrow?" I asked him curiously.

"I got a phone call from Jasper around lunchtime," He smiled slightly. I rolled my eyes at that. That must have been why he left us at the lunch table, because he knew that Edward would want to

We didn't bring it up again, and when Edward's father told us that he would be back in school the day after tomorrow, I wasn't really bothered by my birthday anymore. Edward would go home and rest tomorrow and he wanted me to come over after school as I had been already. He told me that he missed me every second that I was away, which just proved that Edward wasn't in my league.

I just laid there in his warm embrace with his gently stroking my hair. He began to quietly hum a lullaby that I didn't recognise, but it was so beautiful, and it was slowly lulled me to sleep. He whispered, "I love you, my Bella," just as sleep took me.


	18. Birthday

BPOV

"Happy birthday, Bella." My eyes flickered open to see Edward grinning at me, before he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

It was hard to leave him, but Carlisle assured me that Edward would be home today, and he would be well enough to go back to school on Friday. So, I left him, but as I walked out the door, I saw that he had another huge grin on his face, and he looked as if he was trying to keep in laughter.

I was going to ask him, but when I glanced up at the clock, I could see that if I did, I was going to be late for school. And I wasn't the kind of person that likes to walk into a full classroom on their own. It was just embarrassing.

After I got changed, I headed off for dreaded school. And, like yesterday, Jasper and Emmett were standing beside my space. But this time, Jasper was holding a small bow wrapped in a gorgeous blue wrapping paper. On the top of the box was a single red rose.

I pulled up and got out of the truck, and was once again greeted by a huge bear hug from Emmett. "Em! Can't breathe!"

"Let her go, Emmett. Some people don't like to be choked." A light voice chimed from behind Emmett. When he finally released me, I saw both Rosalie and Maria smiling at me, and not in the 'I'm going to kill you' way, but in the nice and friendly way.

What the...

"Don't look so shocked." Maria said, taking in my astonished expression. Her face fell a little from her warm smile before she spoke again, "We're sorry about how we've behaved, Bella. You didn't deserve that at all." She started, her eyes dropping to the floor. "We were both friends with Jessica before you arrived, and she introduced us to Tanya. When she say Edward, she mentally marked him as hers, and would do whatever she could do win him. And when she saw you and Edward getting closer, she convinced us that you were the enemy. She thought that you were trying to make this school your own by getting with Edward, but that was pretty much _her_ job. Now we both realise that she's just a suck up, out to make herself the queen.

"She saw you as a threat, and she wanted to destroy you, and she was so manipulative..." She trailed off, and then she took a deep breath. "But, Jasper told us that you weren't as bad as Tanya made you out to be. She followed you to your date to the restaurant, and was planning to kill you, or at least put you in hospital. But we didn't think that she was serious, but the other day when we all ganged up on you..."

"We decided that it's better to jump ship now, or we'll end up like homicidal maniacs just like her." Rosalie finished.

I was stunned. Tanya wants to kill me? This was a lot to take in, and it took a few long moments for anyone to speak.

"We're sorry, Bella. But to lighten the mood, happy birthday!" Maria cheered, making us all laugh.

"I forgive you." I told her, then I had the present that Jasper had in his hands shoved in my face.

I took it, and read the little tag on the box, it read '_Happy birthday, my beautiful Bella. From Edward.'_ I unwrapped it to find a small black box, and inside was an amazing golden necklace, with tiny crystal gems along a curved heart. On the back, there was a small engraving, which was '_My beautiful Bella.'_After I read it, I felt tears start to well up in my eyes, but I couldn't make any effort to stop them.

"Hey, hey Bella. Don't start crying over a gift." Jasper said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "I'm sure Edward would be offended if you have this bad a reaction to a present from him."

I shook my head. "They're not those type of tears, Jasper. This is just... Amazing. But, how did he get me this in time for my birthday?" I frowned. "He only found out yesterday."

"He has these sorts of things from our grandma. He was always her favourite, and when she died two years ago, he inherited these little bits of jewellery. I think he got it polished and engraved after you two had the 'I love you' thing the day after the party." He chuckled. "He called me to pick this up from the house earlier today."

He was so sure about me that he engraved on a piece of his grandmother's jewellery? We hadn't really been dating then, yet he done this for me? Tears began to rapidly roll down my cheeks, and I faintly remember Maria offering to put the necklace on, and I nodded.

The necklace had a thin golden chain, and it hung delicately around my neck. I absolutely loved it.

"By the way, Edward wants you to stop off at our house after school." Emmett said lightly before we all had to head to class.

The day went slowly, but the worst part was the fact that Angela, Emmett and Jasper sang 'happy birthday' really loudly, encouraging everyone in the cafeteria to join in. Surprisingly, the boys at Mike's table were singing just as loud as Emmett, which was loud. Okay, only Mike was really singing on that table, which made me a little uncomfortable.

Finally, the day ended and I nearly sped towards Edward's house, but I had to follow Jasper and Emmett to find the hidden driveway to their house.

As we pulled up at the house, I could see Edward bouncing around on the front porch with a dozen of red roses in his hands. He no longer had a bandage around his head, and the only thing that was different from normal was that he had a number of bruises along one of his arms, which made me grimace a little. But I was definitely cheered up when Edward opened the truck door and pulled me into a tight hug, burying his face into my hair.

He pulled back a little to kiss me, and when we were both breathless, he began pressing kisses all over my face, making me erupt into giggles.

When he finally pulled back, I saw the grin on his face. "You're so pretty when you laugh," He whispered pressing another kiss to my nose. His gaze went down to my neck, and he saw that I was wearing his necklace. His grin got impossibly wider and he started kissing me again.

"Hey lovebirds!" Emmett called from the front porch, making us both freeze. "Mom's going to kill you if you keep kissing her face off Edward."

Edward backed away slightly before grabbing my hand and lifting it to his lips. "You and Rose are much worse. Remember in August last year..." Edward began, but Emmett cut him off.

"Okay okay! Just keep the kissing to a minimal!" He rushed before running into the house.

"Well that's hardly fair." Edward murmured quietly. He started to pull me towards to house, but I stopped him out of curiosity.

"What happened in August?" I asked him, my eyes wide with wonder.

He laughed a little, and then started taking me into the house as he explained. "We were going to our friends cabin up in Alaska like we do every summer, and Emmett and Jasper brought Rose and Maria. The boys and girls were restricted to their own rooms, but Emmett wouldn't listen, and he was caught snogging Rose's face off in her room with Maria there." He burst into laughs from there.

I couldn't contain my giggles either as we entered the threshold, then I was greeted by little Alice bounding into me. "Hi Bella!"

I stroked her hair. She was so cute. "Hey Alice. How are you?"

She looked up at me and grinned, her eyes shining. "Yeah. Will you come upstairs to my room and play princesses with me?" She pleaded.

I looked over at Edward and he nodded, letting go of my hand just as Alice was pulled me up the stairs towards her room.

For a nine year old girl, her room was amazing. She had a wall which was just a large window like Edward's room, but most of the room was either hot pink or baby pink, which was still a little cute. She led me to her bed and pulled out some Disney princess dolls that she had, like Arial, sleeping beauty, Belle and even Tinkerbelle, which I assumed was her favourite.

"Okay. Both Arial and Belle need to go to a ball, and I can't decide what Belle should wear. The golden yellowish gown or the slim pink one?"


	19. Night Club

BPOV

For the next few weeks after the event of my birthday nearly everything went back to normal. Tanya wouldn't stop with the death glares. She was friends with the new girl, Bree Tanner, who had long black hair and almost intimidating brown eyes. The rumours about her were fast and vivid. Most of them were about her being a homicidal maniac that she left a string of murders in Seattle, but I was sure that was all lies.

Tanya must have convinced her that I was the devil since she was now giving me glares that could burn right through me, and rumours were spreading like wildfire around the school that I was her next victim. But Edward had assured me that neither of them would get anywhere near me, making me feel much more comfortable.

Now, it was just a normal November afternoon, and all of us were crowded around our small table in the cafeteria, with Rose and Maria trying to talk me into going to a night club in Port Angeles with them.

"Please Bella!" Rose pleaded, her palms clasped together.

"Don't do this to me Rose! I can't dance." I told her, hoping that she would listen, but over the past two months, I'd learnt that her listening was a fat chance.

"But it will be fun!"

"It'll be embarrassing! I'll keep falling over, and mess it up for all of you."

Edward had his arms wrapped around my waist as he leaned in to whisper in my ear, "I won't let you fall, Bella." His cool breath was tickling my neck, making me shudder.

"Anyway," Emmett started, breaking my frozen trance. "This will be a celebration of us going to Seattle tomorrow for my first actual baseball game." He reached over and punched Edward's arm lightly.

They were going to Seattle for the weekend to watch Emmett's game? Oh this was great, I would have nothing to do but homework over the weekend and there would be no Edward._ Oh happy days._

Edward also looked just as uncomfortable as me because his arms tightened around me and let out a deep breath. "Thanks for reminding me, Emmett." He mumbled before he buried his face into my hair. From the tone in his voice, I could tell that he didn't really want to go without me, but he knew that he had to for Emmett, which was sweet.

"Oh, come on." Emmett whined. "Can't you leave Bella for a couple of days? Lately, you two have been attached at the hip. I think you can survive being away from her just to see the game."

"But Rose gets to go." Edward whined like a four year old.

"That's because she was there to get a ticket. You didn't have a girlfriend when I got them, and their completely impossible to get this late. But, at least you have tonight with her, jeez." Edward at just grumbled incoherently into my hair, not fully replying to Emmett.

Rosalie and Maria convinced me to come over to the Cullen's house to get ready for tonight after school, which I was dreading. The club was called Eclipse, and it had a limit to how much alcohol that it sold to each customer, even though I wouldn't be drinking enough to get drunk. I wanted school to go as slowly as possible, but, time was being unreasonable, and gym ended way too quickly for my liking. I picked up my phone and typed in my dad's phone number, before bringing it to my ear.

"Hello?" I heard my mom say, but her voice was a little... off.

"Oh, hi mom. Rose and Maria want me to go with them to a night club in Port Angeles tonight, and I was just wondering if that was okay?"

There was a short silence before she answered. "That's fine but I would rather that you didn't drink..."

"It's fine, mom." I said quickly. "You know that I don't drink."

"There's always a first." She mumbled negatively. "Okay, I have to go now. Have fun, sweetie."

"Bye mom."

I got in my truck, ignoring both Tanya and Bree's stares as I followed Edward's new silver Volvo out of the parking lot. He obviously needed a new one after the accident two months ago; his old car had a large scratch down the side and had to be sent to the junk yard.

As I drove, I was constantly thinking about what was wrong with my mom, because of my concern, and because I didn't want to think of what Maria and Rose would do to me. Was she ill? No, my mom was never ill. What else could it be though?

When I pulled up, Rosalie and Maria had me out of the car and upstairs before I could properly realise what was happening. They were both already wearing their dresses, with Rosalie in a slim scarlet red dress that reached mid-thigh, and Maria was wearing an ice blue one that went down to her knees. They had turned Edward's bathroom into a salon. There was heaps of make up on the counter, along with a pair of hair straighteners and curling tongs. There was also a pile of revealing dresses hanging on the edge of the shower along with about fifty different pairs of high heels below them.

I wasn't going to leave here alive.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked in a panicked voice.

Maria sighed. "Don't worry Bella. We're only going to put some make up on your face, do something with your hair and choose you an outfit. That's all."

"That's _all?"_

"Unfortunately, it's all we can do in the limited time that we have, but we'll be able to do much more for homecoming to make up for this." Rose said with a wink.

I sat back in the chair they had in the middle of the room and closed my eyes, hoping to nap through my dreaded makeover. I must have fallen asleep, because after what felt like about five minutes, I heard the door open and Maria go crazy. "Get out! You can see her when she's ready!"

"But I can't wait another hour!" Edward's muffled voice came from the other side of the door. I'd been in here an hour?

"Well you'll have to." Rosalie snapped, standing by the door so he couldn't get back in.

"But Rose..."

"No buts. Now go downstairs and wait with your brothers, we're nearly done, anyway. She just needs to pick out a dress and some shoes, and then we're all set." Rosalie assured him. I heard him sigh heavily before he went downstairs.

I stood up and turned to look into the mirror, and I gasped.

My hair was all wavy and I could barely notice the amount of make up on, though I could certainly feel it. I felt beautiful, for once in my life, but my sudden joy vanished when I turned to see the dresses that Maria and Rosalie had ready for me. Maria was holding a tight black dress that reached that would reach my knees, but it had a huge revealing hole down one side of it. That was definitely out of the 'maybe' pile.

Rose was holding a gorgeous purple dress with a few frills at the bottom, but nothing too much. It was much less revealing than Maria's choice, and I figured that I wasn't going to find anything better. "That one." I pointed towards the dress.

"Are you sure?" Maria frowned. "We still have a few more..."

"I'm sure. If you're still going to make me do this, I don't want to wear anything too weird."

"If you're sure." Maria grumbled, defeated. They got me into the dress and pick out some small heel shoes that matched it.

As we walked by, I could see Alice already in bed, snoring quietly. She was so cute with her hair pointing in every direction, it was the perfect bed head. We went down the stairs and when Edward saw me, his eyes widened as his eyes scanned me, taking in every curl in my hair before he came over and wrapped me in his arms. "You're so beautiful," He whispered into my ear quietly, then he tilted his head slightly to press a few kisses to my neck.

"Okay, lovebirds. Let's go!" Emmett called from the front door, startling me.

Edward sighed before wrapped one arm around my waist and leading out the door, and into the car.

I just prayed to god that nothing bad happened tonight.

* * *

**Reviews are as good as being Edward's girlfriend! Okay, not that good, but they're still awesome! XD**


	20. Red Head

**EPOV**

On the way to Eclipse, I could sense that there was something wrong with Bella. She joined in with the conversation Emmett, Jasper and Maria were having, and laughed at anything funny, but she seemed a little tense. When I asked her what was wrong, she just replied 'nothing', which I knew was a lie.

Eventually, we pulled in and everyone got out of the car. The music from inside the night club was pounding out through the walls, and the lights inside were blaring out of the windows. As we began walking towards the building, I felt Bella freeze beside me.

"What's up, Bella?"

"I can't go in there." She told me, some fear leaking into her voice. "I have a bad feeling that I'm just going to mess everything up for you guys." She took a deep breath before smiling. "You know what? I'll just wait in the car." She turned back to the car, and though I knew she was joking, I stopped her and brought her back to me.

"Bella, you're not going to mess anything up," I assured her, pulling her into a tight hug. "And, I'm pretty sure that Rose and Maria will be disappointed if all of their hard work goes to waste."

She giggled a little. "Just don't let me fall, okay?"

"Never."

Once we walked through the doors, we were hit by the raging music coming from the multiple speakers around the large room, nearly making me deaf. We wondered up to the bar, and ordered a Jack Daniels for Jasper and Absolute for Emmett, and I just got a beer. Maria and Rose both got a Key Lime Twist each, and Bella only got a Coke making Rosalie grimace.

"Well, if that's all you're getting, you have to at least dance for ten minutes," She said before leading us to a booth near to the edge of the club.

Bella sat on the edge of the booth with me next to her and Maria on my other side. Emmett and Rosalie were already on the dance floor, and he was grinding up against her, which I had to admit, was pretty gross, so I turned my attention to Bella, who was gently sipping her Coke.

We sat there for about five minutes, just talking to Jasper and Maria before Rose staggered over, and started to pull Bella to the dance floor, but she resisted.

"Come on Bella," Rose slurred. How could she get drunk so quickly? "It'll be fun."

"I'll just wait for a slower song, thanks Rose." Bella told her, shuffling back into my side and I wrapped my arms around her and pressed a kiss to her hair. Rosalie shrugged before dragging both Maria and Jasper instead, who went willingly, leaving just me and Bella at the table.

"Are you sure you're okay?"I asked Bella once again.

She sighed before answering. "When I asked Renee for permission to come here, she sounded...off. I think that something may have gone wrong at home while I was at school."

Her answer caught me off guard, but I convinced her that she would find out later, since Rosalie and Maria weren't willing to let her leave yet. Finally, a slow song on, and I pulled her to the middle of the dance floor along with Maria and Jasper who were gently swaying, and a pair of drunken idiots who turned out to be Rosalie and Emmett.

I pulled her into my arms and buried my face into her hair, taking a deep breath. However, Bella was constantly staring down at her feet, unwilling to take her eyes off of them in case she accidently stood on my toes.

"Bella." I sighed, putting one had to her chin and tilting her head up to face me. "Don't worry, just relax. And if you did step on my toes, I'm sure I'll survive." I gave her a crooked smile, and she relaxed instantly, resting her head on my chest.

We swayed until the song ended, and just before we could return to our seat, we both heard someone calling Bella from the bar.

"Hey Bella!" I turned to see a guy that was about 5'10" tall with light brown hair that was cropped short coming over towards us. I could feel Bella freeze when she saw him, and instantly started trying to pull me to our booth.

"Edward!" She shouted over the loud music that had started thumping through the speakers once we had stopped dancing. I was curious to see who this guy was and why Bella wanted to ignore him, so I didn't budge.

"Who's this guy Bella?" I asked her urgently as he pushed his way through the crowd.

"He's one of the bullies from my high school in Phoenix, and I don't want to talk to him right now." She muttered quickly, before returning to pulling me back to where Maria and Jasper now sat, but it was too late.

"Hi Bella!" The guy reached over to hug her but she neatly dodged and hid behind me, but her head still peaked out from side of my arm.

"What do you want James?" She asked, her voice shaking in fear. What had he done to her that was so bad?

"I just wanted to say hi, who's this?" He said, gesturing towards me as he took a step closer to Bella. I reflexively moved back in between both of them, not allowing him any closer to my Bella.

"This is Edward." She stuttered.

His eyes narrowed, but before he could open his mouth to talk, a girl that was now strutting over to him called his name, making him turn. The only thing I could see when I looked and this woman was her fiery red hair, and it made her eyes seem evil and piercing. Once she reached us, she wrapped an arm around James and kissed him on the cheek. Very quietly, I could hear Bella whisper, "Victoria."

"Vicki, this is Bella and her boyfriend, Edward, was it?" He introduced us, and when Victoria learned that I was with Bella, her eyes sparked up in disbelief.

"Bella boo got a boyfriend?" She giggled wickedly before her eyes began to rake over me, making me feel uneasy.

Behind me, I could hear Bella mutter 'bitch', and I tried my best to stifle a laugh. But I could see what she meant. Victoria finally stepped looking me over and smiled at me sweetly, but I could tell that her thoughts were far from sweet now. To answer her question, I quickly replied, "Yes, and if you don't mind, we have to get back to our friends now."

James was looking at Bella sadistically, but luckily me talking broke his trance. "Of course. Bye, Bella." He waved at her, but she just shrunk further behind me, not allowing him to see her clearly. I shot him a possessive look, but he just grinned in a sick kind of way. Yet he still took the warning, and backed off a little, pulling Victoria with him.

I and Bella quickly sat down to find Maria and Jasper drunk out of their minds along with Rose and Emmett. Looks like me and Bella were the only ones that didn't drink that much, so I would have to drive. _Great._

"Who... was... that Bella?" Maria stuttered happily, not too concerned since she couldn't of noticed what had just happened.

"Just a guy from my school in Phoenix." Bella told her kindly before looking down to her lap. What could a couple of bullies done to her that was so bad?

It was about eleven, and though Emmett and Jasper complained, we had to go home. We all needed to get up early tomorrow to be ready to leave, and Bella wanted to see us off in the morning, so she had to sleep too.

I hauled the drunks into the car, with Rosalie sleeping on Emmett, and Maria resting her head on Jasper's chest which made it hard to get their seatbelts on, but not impossible.

I dropped Bella off at home first, walking her up to the door, and kissing her gently before going to take the others home. Rosalie and Maria would be staying over again, tonight, so there was no need to take them home.

**BPOV**

After Edward dropped me off, I took the hidden key from the eave and unlocked the door to be met by Charlie on the couch with a few empty bottles of beer. Mom never let him drink that much, so where was she...

I walked up to my dad to see that his face was stained with tears, and when I asked him what was wrong, the only thing that he said was 'she's gone'.

"Dad? Where's mom gone?" I asked him in a panicked voice. Maybe this was related to Renee sounding weird on the phone. Where could she of gone though? From what I knew, she loved me and my dad; she wouldn't just walk out on us like this, would she?

This time, dad gave me a full answer. "I found her talking to someone on the phone in the bathroom with the door locked, and it turns out she was talking to _Phil._Yeah, that's right, _Phil Dwyer_ from Phoenix. I'm not going to go into detail of what I heard her saying, but it's not hard to guess. We got into a fight, and she left to go and be with _him_ again."

I gasped at what he'd said. Phil was my dad's best friend when we were living in Phoenix, and he was stealing my mom from him now? Thinking about my mom being gone broke my heart, and thinking about what she would do with Phil was _painful._ I was one of those people that thought marriage should be forever, even though I knew that marriages didn't work sometimes, but I believed that if the two loved one another they could make it through any obstacles that stood in their way. And I saw my mom and dad be happy, and thought they were the perfect couple and would always stay together, until death do they part.

Obviously I was wrong.

I left my dad lying there on the couch, but took away his beer, telling that he'd had enough. After disposing of all of the empty bottles, I saw that Charlie had fallen asleep so I went upstairs and collapsed onto my bed. Quickly setting my alarm for seven before stripping my dress and shoes off and diving into the covers.


	21. Jake

**I'm sorry it took so long to update, my fanfiction account wouldn't show me this chapter for ages but I got it up! Enjoy!**

* * *

**EPOV**

The next morning, I was interrupted by a loud boom from downstairs. _Alright, Emmett's awake. Great._I groaned, but reluctantly got out of bed and into the shower then I got dressed and ready.

About an hour later, we were al at Bella's, well, only me and Alice were out of the car to say goodbye to her. Emmett and Rosalie were having too much fun in Rose's red convertible, and Esme and Carlisle were keeping an eye on Jasper and Maria, who were about to snog each other's faces off, which made me shudder.

Bella came out and was greeted by little Alice jumping into her, giving her a huge hug. "Bye Bella!"

"Bye Alice," Bella giggled before setting Alice down and letting her run to go and sit in the same car as Jazz and Maria, and leaving me alone with Bella.

I quickly pulled her into a hug, burying my face in her hair. "I'm going to miss you so much, Bella." I whispered, than took a deep breath of her smell, which was a mix of freesia and cinnamon.

"I'll miss you too. But at least you're only gone for a couple of days," She amended, trying to lighten the mood, but her smile was unconvincing.

I pulled her into another tight hug before peppering kisses all over her face and neck, willing time to slow down so I would spend a little more time with Bella before I had to leave. Of course I wanted to see Em's game because it was important to him, but I wished that Bella could come with me.

"Just be safe while I'm gone, okay?" I told her. By the look of James last night, I was worried that he might do something like stalk her. He must have been out of school if he was in Port Angeles, so it was likely that he might do something crazy.

She nodded into my chest, and whispered the only words that would help me sleep tonight, "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too. So much," I tilted her head up to kiss her, but I was interrupted by Emmett honking the horn in Rose's car, probably waking the chief up in the process.

"Come on Romeo! We're gonna be late!"

I turned to Bella and kissed her as much times as I could. "I'll call you as soon as I get there, and every morning and night before I wake up and go to sleep, okay?" I asked her in between kisses, making her giggle.

"Okay. I love you."

My heart swelled to hear those words, even if I'd already heard them a few seconds ago. "I love you too Bella." I kissed her one last time before Jasper came up from behind me and started pulling me towards the car. "Come on man, only two days. _Two._ You'll survive."

As we drove away, I could see Bella still waving from the front porch. My eyes were glued to her until the trees took her away from my sight. Great, now I had over forty eight hours without her. How will I survive?

**BPOV**

Once Edward had left, my heart sank to my feet. A whole two days without him was going to be painful, so I decided to try and distract myself for a while.

I started by cooking my dad a breakfast of bacon, eggs and beans on toast. He was still snoring on the couch with an empty bottle in his hand, and I expected him to have a painful neck when he awoke, so I was going to treat him. Both of us were going to take my mom leaving pretty hard, and the fact that she left without actually telling me was annoying. How could she do that?

My dad woke and ate his breakfast, but neither of us said anything. After I'd finished my own breakfast, I went upstairs to check my emails since I hadn't looked at them for awhile. I found that I had two emails from my mom, both of them begging me to talk to her, but I refused to. I also had an email from Jake that read:

_I'm in Washington on Sunday afternoon, and I was wondering if you wanted to meet up?__  
__Maybe we can go to La Push first beach. I read online that it was awesome._

_See ya!_

_Jake_

I was really excited that I would be able to see Jacob again, but also worried.

For the last few weeks that I was in Phoenix, he started acting... strange. It came up to the point where I thought that he fancied me, but I thought of him as a brother. We've been friends since we were toddlers, and I could never think of going _out_ with him. I mean, he was a good guy and all, but he would be much better off with the girl from across the street. Leah, I think her name was.

I quickly replied that he could come over to my house at around two tomorrow and that we could go to La Push if he still wanted to. It was November, and La Push was in Washington, so it would be freezing by the sea, but I guessed that Jacob wouldn't really care about how cold it was. He was just as stubborn as I was.

I started to read _Jane Eyre_ for the second time. I was sort of over emotional, so when I got up to the part where Jane was found asleep next to Helen, and Helen was found dead, I did start to tear up a little. Okay, I cried. A lot. But who could blame me?

I got up to the bit when Jane first meets Mr. Rochester when my phone rang next to me. The caller ID informed me that it was Edward that was calling me, and it took me less than five seconds to press the green button.

"Edward!" I almost squealed. He'd only been gone for two hours and I was already missing him like he was away for weeks. I was hopeless.

"Hi Bella," I could hear a smile in his voice and I could tell that he was just as happy as me that we were talking. "We just got to our hotel, and I have to tell you now that this place is huge! I have a king sized bed and there's a piano downstairs... I have no idea how much the teams coach had to pay for this, but he must want Emmett in his team badly to give him this luxury."

I giggled at his enthusiasm. We talked for the next hour before he said he had to go out with his mom to see the sights. Before he hung up, I told him about Jacob coming over, and he acted like he was fine with it, but I could sense jealously in his voice, which was cute.

I killed the rest of the day doing homework. Yeah, _homework._ I had to do an essay on whether Shakespeare's treatment of the female characters was misogynistic. _Fantastic._

The next day, I decided that I should sleep in, despite that fact that Jacob was coming over. He would survive. But about ten minutes later, my phone began to ring, but the fact that it was Edward calling didn't anger me.

About two hours later, I heard voices from downstairs, both of them were guys. I knew my dad would be down there by now, so I guessed that the other guy was Jacob. I quickly got dressed, brushed my hair and teeth before galloping down the stairs, but after I was done with the steps, I tripped over thin air. So, I could run down steps like a mad woman without tripping, but when I got the a flat surface, I fell? Great.

"Really, Bells?" I heard my dad chuckle from the couch where he sat with Jake. "You never cease to amaze me."

"Yeah yeah dad." I walked around him to see Jacob lounging on the couch as he texted on his phone, but he looked up and I swear I could see his eyes sparkle when he saw me. He put his phone into his pocket and leaped up to wrap me in one of his warm bear hugs that made me feel like I couldn't breathe.

Jacob was always friendly with everyone that he met, but I'd learned that he seemed to always be more friendly with me. I'd told him whe I still lived in Phoenix that we were just friends, and he agreed, but I could see the hurt in his eyes. It seemed that he'd completely forgotten what I'd said since then.

"Are you ready to go to the beach?" He asked after he finally let me go.

"You're going to La Push? In this weather?" Charlie said in disbelief as he shook his head.

"Eh. We'll survive." Jacob said before we both said goodbye and headed out to my truck.

As I drove, I sensed Jacob staring at me, making me a little uncomfortable, but I didn't say anything. I just hoped that he wouldn't ask me out or anythig like that, I didn't want to hurt him by telling him that I was Edward's girlfriend. Jacob might know who Emmett is, as he _is_ a huge fan of the team in Seattle, even though he had just joined the team.

He knew everythig to do with the team. He knew the players wives, their families and whatever they do out of baseball, which I had to admit was stalkerish, but I guessed there would be plenty of people who were worse than him.

Finally, we arrived at the beach and we both go out and walked along the shore together. The cool breeze that rolled off from the ocean made me shiver a little, but my coat kept me warm enough to not freeze to death. We kept walking until we reached a large rock which had numerous smaller rocks around it, almost making stairs. Unfortunatly, as we sat there, he began speaking the words I didn't want to hear from him.

"Bella," He sighed, taking my hand even when I protested. "I really like you, and I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me? I know I live in Phoenix, and you live here, but I could find an apartment somewhere, and..."

"No, Jake! No!" I said, edging away from him and taking my had from him. "I have a boyfriend, and I love him. I'm sorry, Jake, but I'm happy with him, I don't want to go out with you." I told him, and hurt flashed onto his face.

"But I've known you since forever! How is this guy better thatn me? Do I know him?" He stammered, his face bright red with anger.

I sighed but decided that I may as well tell him. "I met him at my new school, and you might know his brother Emmett. He just joined the team, and they're playing later today." I said hopefully, trying to change the subject a little, but, he's stubborn.

"Yes, I know Emmett Cullen, but I didn't know he had a brother. I'm watching the game later, but how do you know that this guy's safe? I mean, I'm sure that he would want to follow in his brother's footsteps, and he doesn't seem like a nice guy-"

"Jacob!" I cut him off, anger filling me quickly as I began my climb down the rock. "You have no right to poke your head into my private life! I love Edward, and I'm one hundred percent sure that he would never hurt me!" I breathed deeply, trying to calm myself own before I spoke again. "Come on, I want to go home."

We were both quiet throughout the drive, but when I pulled into the driveway, he reached over and pulled me into his arms and kissed me. He was too strong for me to get him off of me, even when I tried my best to shove him away.

When he let me go, I slapped him across the face, leaving a red handprint there. I didn't want to hurt him, but I'd told him that I was with Edward, yet he still kissed me. "Jacob! I told you, I have a boyfriend! I don't want to be with you!" I shouted before jumping out of my car and heading for the house. My dad had left for work after we'd left, so there was no help when Jacob came banging on the door.

"Bella! Please!" I heard him beg through the door, but I left it locked as I went up to my room.

There was a large oak tree outside my window, and one of the branches led to my room, but I doubted the he would climb up. He knew me well enough not to annoy me when I was angery, especially when he was the one causing my anger.

I looked over at the alarm clock next to me and sighed. Emmett's game was starting soon, and I was sure that he would want me to watch the game for him.

I collapsed onto the couch once I was downstairs and switched on the TV, ignoring the fact that Jacob was still on the other side of the door.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	22. Arrival

**EPOV**

Emmett's team won the game, and we were all invited to a victory party tonight at the New Moon night club down the road. I decided that I'd better stay with Alice and my mom, since I didn't really want to go to any night club without Bella. The only thing that happens at those places is you get drunk and end up sleeping with a random girl, and I really didn't want to do that. Luckily, Emmett, Jasper, Maria and Rosalie to keep them in line.

During our stay at the hotel, I had finally finished the lullaby that I had written for Bella. That piano downstairs had been very useful for every time Em or Jazz were annoying me, which was nearly all the way through our stay.

We were finally on our way home at about eight in the morning, but only me and dad were okay to drive. The roads were a little icy, due to the fact that it was winter in Washington, and we were bound to get snow soon. My brothers and their girlfriends were having major hangovers, and could barely keep their eyes open. My dad wasn't one for drinking, so I guessed that he only went to the club to keep an eye on both of them. Emmett had been known for ding _very_ stupid things when he was drunk.

Eventually we arrived in Forks at eleven in the morning, and were at the house ten minutes later. Now all that was left to do was wait until Bella was finished with school, and I wanted to know more about this Jacob she was talking about.

She'd told me that he was her best friend when she lived in sunny Phoenix, but I was sure that he would want to be more than just friends when he said he would come to visit. He was lucky though, he'd known Bella for most of her life, they had grown up together, and I couldn't blame him if he liked her the way I did. She was beautiful, smart, and funny, there was nothing to not like about her, and he'd known her his entire life.

After day dreaming for a while, I decided to practise Bella's lullaby again, just so I wouldn't hit any wrong keys when I played it for her. If I had enough time, I could also try to play it on the guitar.

As I was playing around with my guitar after almost mastering Bella's lullaby, I came across a new melody. I started to write her another song, but his time it had lyrics, and I poured my love for her into it. About an hour after writing down the new notes and lyrics, I heard the familiar sound of Bella's truck coming down the winding road that led to our house. She was a little later than she would normally be, about half an hour later actually.

I zoomed down the stairs and was on the porch within seconds, awaiting Bella to get out of her car. But I was surprised when she took a minute or two to get out of her truck, and I could see that she was trying to hide part of her face from me with her hair. The top right part of her head.

"Bella?" I asked, worrying instantly. Had Jacob done anything to her? If he did I was going to murder that dog...

"I'm fine, Edward." She assured me, but her smile was unconvincing.

I removed the hair from her face and was shocked with what I saw. There was a small scar just below her hairline, and I could see that there was a little bit of dry blood next to it. I reached to touch the stitches gently, but Bella flinched, so I removed my hand. "Bella, what happened? Who did this to you?" She could have just tripped, it was a very Bella thing to do, but she wouldn't have hidden it from me if that was the case.

She hesitated before speaking, "After school, I walked to my truck, and they were waiting for me." She took a deep breath before continuing. "The roads were icy, and Tanya tripped me over, and I banged my head on the edge of the truck. Then Jessica pulled on my hair, and kept me to the ground, not letting me go until Mr. Banner came out to check that the students were going home instead of hanging around on school property. I went home to my dad, who told me to go to the hospital before coming here while he goes and talks to Tanya and her parents. I got some stitches, and here I am." She explained, and I saw a couple of tears roll down her cheek.

Anger filled me as I thought of what Tanya had done. Why wouldn't she just leave Bella alone? I was never going to go out with her; she was just a manipulative bitch that though she could get whatever she wanted. She reminded me of my ex girlfriend, Kate. Kate wanted everything, if we were to walk through town, she would make me walk into every shop that had either clothes in it, or jewellery. It took me two months to finally dump her.

I took Bella up stairs to my room, pulling her down onto my bed as she cried. I couldn't even imagine what they had actually done to her; Bella obviously gave me the edited version of what had happened. I couldn't wait to go into school tomorrow and kill her for what she did...

Eventually, Bella's crying subsided, and I decided to change the subject from Tanya, to something I wanted to know about. "So how did yesterday go with Jacob?"

She stiffened for a split second before answering, "It went fine."

Okay, she was definitely hiding something from me. "Bella, what happened?"

"I told him that I loved you, but he didn't listen," She ebbed, more tears appearing. "He told me that he loved me, and when we got back to the house, he kissed me."

He kissed her and he said that he loved her? Would Bella want to be with him now? I knew that I wasn't good enough for Bella, and he's known her their entire lives, so would she want to be with him now? The silence between us stretched on, before Bella broke the ice. "What are you thinking, Edward?" There was no sign that she was still crying, so I told her.

"Bella, you know that if you wanted to be with Jacob, you can just tell me. You said that he loves you, and that he kissed you, but I need to know if you love him back. It's absolutely fine if you do, and I wouldn't stop you if you wanted to be with Jacob now..." I trailed off, feeling my heart breaking as I thought about life without Bella. It was unbearable, but if it was what she wanted, I wouldn't stand in her way.

"What..." She started, shaking her head violently. "No Edward, I love Jacob as a friend, but I could never go out with him. He's more like a brother to me than anything else. I will never leave you, Edward. I love you way too much for that." She explained, before leaning up and kissing me.

Once we parted, I asked "So you didn't want him to kiss you?"

"Of course not Edward. I slapped him across the face, leaving a red mark, but it barely had any effect on him." She frowned.

_Oh don't worry, Bella, _I thought. _I'll deal with him._

We spent the next couple of hours just talking and kissing on my bed, until about six o'clock, when Bella had to say goodbye.

"I wish you could stay with me," She sighed as we stood outside her truck.

"I wish I could too," I told her, pulling her closer to me. Wait; there was an oak tree outside her bedroom window, right? I was sure that I could climb through that to get to her, then we could spend the night together, and neither of our parents would know a thing.

I kissed her goodbye, and she drove off. I would have to wait until my parents were asleep before going after her; I just hoped that she didn't mind. My car was quiet, so it wouldn't wake anyone up in the house...

**BPOV**

I really didn't want to leave Edward, but I knew that I was going to see him tomorrow, so I guessed that I could survive.

My dad wasn't home when I got there, but I found a note on the kitchen table, that read:

_Bells,_

_I'm going to be working late tonight, someone got murdered in Seattle, and the murder was tracked somewhere near here.__  
__But don't worry; I'm sure he'll be gone soon._

_Charlie_

So, there was a murderer around Forks, absolutely no reason to be worried whatsoever. Eh, who said they would come anywhere near me anyways, it isn't as if anyone would want me dead, apart from Tanya, but I doubted she would do something like that. Before I went to bed, I quickly changed into my brown tank and a pair of sweatpants before jumping under the covers, and closing my eyes.

About half an hour later, I heard a quiet knocking on my bedroom window. Thinking it was just the branches of the oak tree, I ignored it, but the knocks became louder, I lifted the cover and saw Edward's face peering in at me.

I grinned, not really bothered by the fact that he was at my bedroom window this late. I was just so happy to see him.

I lifted the window open and pulled him into my arms, taking deep breaths. This is better than any dream my mind could have made up if I'd fallen asleep when I tried to.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, with nothing but joy in my voice. I heard him chuckle slightly before he answered.

"I missed you. I couldn't get to sleep, and I knew what was missing, so I came here to get that missing thing," He explained, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

We stood like that for a few minutes, just kissing one another and whispering 'I love yous', but we were interrupted by a loud knocking downstairs, making me freeze and nearly faint, but Edward held me up. It couldn't be Charlie, he had keys, but who else could it be?

"Wait here, I'll be right back." I told Edward, reaching up to kiss his jaw before turning and heading downstairs, making sure I didn't trip again on the way down.

When I got to the door, I started to wish that we had a peep hole, so we could see whose knocking. I mean, a complete weirdo knocking on your door at night would be something that I would want to avoid. But when I opened the door, I was shocked to see Jacob there. The part of his face that I had slapped seemed to have healed completely. How did this guy heal so fast?

"Hey Bella!" Jacob greeted enthusiastically, pulled me into another bear hug, even when I began to protest.

"Jake! Put me down right now!" I shouted, hitting him with my clenched fists. He just laughed and put me down. He was trying to act like nothing had happened yesterday, but I wasn't buying it.

Eventually, he realized that I would not be forgetting what he had done, and seriousness flashed onto his face. "Look Bella, I know that something s wrong," He said, taking my hand, and ignoring me when I tried to pull away. "But listen to me. I can give you more than him. I've known you since we were little; I know every flaw, all of your favourite things. I still even remember part of the secret language we came up with when we were five.

"I don't know what he's done to you, Bella. But I'm telling you that I love you, and I want you to pick me over him."

I shook my head, removing my hand from his. "I'm sorry, Jacob. I don't feel the same way, so I suggest you leave." I told him sternly, but he refused to go. He grabbed both of my hands and held them against the wall next to the door, and he leaned in.

"I know you want me Bella, stop fighting it." He growled, before he started planting open mouthed kisses on my neck. I never knew that Jake would do anything like this, but I knew that I had to stop him.

"Jake! Stop!" I screamed, but he just put one hand over my mouth and shushed me.

Tears began to roll down from my eyes. I couldn't stop him. I felt violated, and I couldn't get him off of me, he was too strong. But, the sound of a familiar voice shouting sent the biggest wash of relief over me.

"What the fuck are you doing to my Bella?"

* * *

**I'm so sorry I had to leave that at a cliff-hanger! It just seemed appropriate to stop there, but don't worry! I'll update within the week, or the next couple of days.**

**As you can see, I don't like Jacob too much. I am definitely an Edward fan!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Anger

**EPOV**

I felt the loss as Bella left my arms and said, "Wait here, I'll be right back." And skipped off out of the room to get the door.

That knock on the door had interrupted my time with Bella, but there wasn't much I could do about it. I just hoped it wasn't anyone like the police chief, because I was absolutely sure that he wouldn't like it if he found out that his daughter's boyfriend climbed in through her bedroom window at this time. I was relieved that Bella didn't feel that way, even though it was weird in every way.

I was amazed by how much Bella had changed me. She was a complete angel, and so much more pure than those girls and the school, who wear high heels that make them look like hookers. I was still angry at Tanya for what she did to Bella, but I could easily deal with her tomorrow, there was plenty of time for that.

It had been about five minutes since Bella had left and I was getting a little bit worried. Has anything happened to her? Or is she talking to her visitor? I decided that I would go downstairs to check on her, and I was sure that it couldn't be her father, so I was in the clear.

I crept down the stairs, debating on whether or not I should disturb Bella's privacy, but my mind was made up when I heard Bella scream. "Jake! Stop!" But her voice was cut off and I heard someone shushing her.

I burst into the room to find a large guy who I assumed to be Jacob, holding Bella to the wall and kissing her neck. I knew Bella didn't want this, she had told me before, but could she want to be with him? Did she change her mind? She wouldn't have screamed for him to stop if she wanted it, and I could see tears starting to fall from her eyes. He had made Bella cry.

"What the fuck are you doing to my Bella?" I roared, charging up to him and ripping him off of her, throwing him into the wall.

I rushed over to Bella, picking her up from where she had fallen to the floor and wiping the tears from her eyes. I could hear Jacob getting up behind me, but I ignored him. "You're Bella?" He chuckled. "I'm sorry, but she's been my Bella since we were a year old," He added, anger building up in his voice.

I turned to him and saw his cocky smile. He was harassing Bella, but he was happy about it? Of course he loves her...

"How dare you do that to her?" I said as I walked over to him. He was about the same size as me, but I could take him.

"Just claiming what's mine," He said smoothly, obviously enjoying my anger. "I've had plenty of time to get to know her, and I thought that I may as well make the first move." He began to glide past me to Bella, but she stayed close to me, not wanting to go near him. He had a surprised look on his face as she moved, thinking that she would want to be with him. _Yeah right dog. I told you, she's mine._

After a few moments in silence, Bella finally spoke up. "Jacob, I told you yesterday. I love Edward, and I won't ever leave him. You used to be my best friend, but you had to go and pull of a stunt like this. Just go Jacob. Go and get hit by a bus for all I care."

Hearing her speak those words caused some hurt to spread onto his face, only for it to be replaced by anger once again. "You'll regret this," He warned, pointing a finger at her. "I will get my revenge, and you will be _mine._" And with that, he stormed out of the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Beside me, I started to hear Bella's sobs, and I instantly turned to comfort her. That guy had no right to barge in here and make her cry like this. "Bella, Bella. It's alright, I'll never let him get close to you," I told her, hugging her closer to me and kissing the top of her head.

"He's very stubborn," She mumbled into my chest.

"He may be stubborn, but I can be when I want to be," I assured her, chuckling slightly. "He'll never get close to you. Ever."

I heard her take deep breaths before relaxing full in my arms, nearly going limp. I just remembered that I had woke her up when she was sleeping; she must be so tired, especially after that. "Come on my love. Let's get you into bed," I told her, lifting her up bridal style and carrying her to her room, setting her down gently onto the bed before turning to the window.

"Don't leave me Edward," Bella said, her voice filled with panic as she bolted up right. "Please stay with me. At least until I fall asleep."

I couldn't say no to her in that moment. I could see it in her eyes that she was still scared and hurt that Jacob had shown up tonight, and I guessed that she wouldn't want to be alone in this state. It was understandable.

I walked over to the other side of her small bed and laid over the covers, pulling her to me as she rested her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist, holding herself to me. Her grip was so tight that I wondered if she thought that I was going to disappear, or leave her when she was hurt the most. Of course I had to go sooner or later, I had to be ready for school, so I pulled her even tighter to me, burying my face into her mahogany hair, breathing in her scent.

**BPOV**

The next morning, I woke up to a horrible pounding in my head, and suddenly, the memories of the past day flashed back into my head. I quickly looked out of my window to see that there was now a thick sheet of white stuff covering the tree and grass. Great, snow.

I got up, got dressed and went into the bathroom to check my appearance in the mirror, immediately looking towards the scar on the top of my head, which was caused by flipping Princess Bitch and her loyal minions yesterday. I quickly washed my face, avoiding the mark on my forehead because it began to sting, and went down stairs to prepare breakfast for myself.

I had come up with the nickname when Tanya became homecoming queen last month. And the bitch part came naturally. Obviously I didn't go, even though Rosalie and Maria begged me to, and Edward wanted me to go but I refused. He also made me promise to go to prom next year, and I knew that I wasn't getting out of that one. Maria had already been planning my outfit, even though she would be in college, she promised to stay close.

When I was ready, I grabbed my bag and headed outside, and was surprised when I saw a gleaming sliver Volvo sitting in the place of my dad's police cruiser, and my gorgeous boyfriend leaning on it, grinning at me.

"I thought that I should take you to school today. Wouldn't want you to get into a car crash." He informed me before stroking my face gently with one hand and kissing me softly, but it was enough to get my head spinning.

He chuckled slightly at my disorientation, and helped me into the car. He kissed my nose before closing the door and gliding over to the driver's side and getting in.

When we arrived at the school, I could see Tanya from across the lot. She was standing with all of the other bitches, who were also sneering at me as Edward helped me out of the car, and I felt a pang of unease as they started laughing when I slipped on the ice. Edward helped me up and turned to see them laughing, letting a growl erupt from his throat.

"Edward," I warned. I didn't want him to make any trouble, but I know that he absolutely hated them, especially Princess Bitch.

"I'm just so fucking mad, Bella." He said, averting his gaze from them to me. "I couldn't live with myself if you get got hurt again, Bella. Especially because of _them_. This time they're not getting out of this easily. I want you to stay away from them, and not hesitate when they come near you. Just run, get out of there as fast as you can." He told me, kissing my hand.

I just nodded, not being able to find words for that moment. Everyone started to leave the parking lot, and I sighed, reluctantly making my way to my first class without Edward.

This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please Review!**

**In the next chapter, we're going to speed up to Christmas, where Bella get's to go on holiday with Edward and his family!**

**Stay tuned! :)**


	24. Invitation

_clumsy by Fergie_

_Can't help it_  
_The girl can't help it [repeat 3x]_

_First time_  
_That I saw your eyes_  
_Boy you looked right through me, mmmhmm_  
_Played it cool_  
_But I knew you knew_  
_That cupid hit me, mmm mmm_

_[Chorus:]_  
_You got me tripping, stumbling, flipping, fumbling_  
_Clumsy cause I'm falling in love_  
_You got me slipping, tumbling, sinking, fumbling_  
_Clumsy cause I'm falling in love_  
_So in love with you_

* * *

**EPOV**

We were going on vacation for Christmas in two days, and I was dreading spending two weeks without Bella. Two days without her seemed like an eternity, so how was I supposed to survive fourteen days without her?

I woke up to the familiar sound of my alarm clock and reluctantly got out of bed and got dressed. Two weeks. Two _whole _weeks was the mantra in my head as I got dressed. I was following Bella around like a lost puppy now, I wanted to cherish every moment I had with her before I would be forced to go to Alaska with my family.

Don't get me wrong, I liked going to Alaska, apart from the fact that Kate lived there, and Bella wasn't there but going skiing and seeing the northern lights was fantastic.

I figured that my parents had realised why I was so gloomy for the past couple of days. I was moping around like a zombie for god's sake, even Alice couldn't cheer me up, and she normally could with her crazy reactions to things like mom making cookies and cupcakes, even going outside to play in the leaves excited her like we were going to Disneyland.

When I finally made it downstairs, my mom had that knowing look on her face, and I tried to hide my sadness, but it didn't work-it never did.

"Edward, I know why you're like this, and I have a surprise for you!" She giggled as she continued to make her trademark chocolate chip pancakes.

"What mom?" I asked, trying not to whine. Even though I knew that my mom was so happy now, nothing could bring her down.

"Me and your father talked it over, and we decided that if she wanted to come, Bella could come and stay with us in Alaska for the Christmas holidays." My eyes brightened at that. It must have been obvious because my mom chuckled, "But you two don't have to share a bed, so there will definitley be no funny stuff going on with any of you. And I don't want anyone sneaking into the other rooms, understand?"

"I know mom. You raised me better than that," I said kissing her cheek and taking my pancakes as soon as they were on the plate, just in time for Emmett and Alice to walk in. As soon as Alice saw the food on my plate, she was bouncing around like tiger on crack.

"Pancakes!" She almost screeched, running over to mom and waiting for her serving before Emmett could move.

* * *

Eventually we arrived at the school, but due to Emmett's crazy driving, we got there early. My eyes began to scan the parking lot until they spied a familiar tan orange Chevy in its normal space. Bella always got here really early, I guessed that she didn't want to be home that much, though I wondered why. I would have to ask her.

I got out of the jeep, seeing that Rose was on her way over, and I didn't want to see them making out, they really didn't listen to the PDA rule. I walked over to Bella, and as soon as she saw me, she hopped out of my truck, blushing when she slipped slightly on the ice that was there. I laughed and winked at her, making her slip over completely, leaving her on the ground.

"Bella, Bella Bella." I repeated, still laughing as I helped her up and kissed her forehead. "What am I going to do with you?"

Before she could answer, we heard some hysterical laughter coming from Tanya's car, and I could see all of them mocking what Bella had just done. When I saw them, I remembered that I still hadn't gotten my revenge on that bitch for what she had said to my Bella.

Bella must have sensed my building anger, because she placed her hand on my shoulder, "Edward, don't. It isn't worth it."

"Bella, what they did to you was inexcusable. And how did Charlie not get to her?"

"She wasn't home when they went over there. Her parents said that she had gone to Port Angeles for the night, but she was nowhere to be seen by the officers who work there." She sighed. "Edward, come on. Let's just go to class."

"But Bella-"

"Please, Edward," She begged, and I knew that I couldn't resist her when she said that. Her melodic voice was now filled with sadness and worry, and I couldn't bring myself to not give her whatever she wanted, but Tanya and her group of bitches would pay for what they did.

I simply nodded, kissing her before walking her to her first class. From the corner of my eye, I could see Mike Newton ogling her from the wall to the left of us, but Bella didn't seem to notice. I had a feeling that I would have to fight people off to keep Bella, and Mike was on the top of the list.

**BPOV**

English and Trig were boring, and every second ticked by like it was a year-long. I started to think over what I would be doing for the two-week long holidays, and I knew that Edward would be out of the equation. He was going on holiday with his family, I was sure, and I was stuck here, in Forks. With my father which had turned to the bottle ever since my mom left, and Angela, but she was going out with Ben now, so they would be together, leaving me alone. _Oh happy days. _

Edward met me at the door, and we walked to the cafeteria hand in hand, making Tanya almost turn green with envy at our twined hands, but I didn't think anything of it. I only had today and tomorrow with Edward, and I intended to make the most of it.

Maria was bouncing around one we reached the table, and as soon as she saw me, her bouncing increased, almost sending her flying off of her chair. "Bella!"

"Who gave her sugar?" I asked, making everyone laugh, but Maria frowned.

"I haven't had any sugar. I was just excited about you coming with us to Alaska this year!" She cheered.

"What are you talking about Maria?" I asked. Nobody told me I was going to Alaska with them.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "My mom and dad agreed that you can come with us to our cabin in Denali, only if you want to though," He told me, and excitement shot through me.

"Yes!" I squealed. I'd never been to Alaska, but I had always wanted to see the northern lights, and go skiing, but I was sure that I wouldn't be too good at it. I might just sit out for a while when we done that.

"Fantastic! Now, Bella. Do you have anything that you can wear up there? I mean, it will be freezing, and I think that we should go shopping in Seattle or something before we leave. That means we'll have to go tonight, if you don't mind?" She rambled. The only words I caught were 'fantastic' and 'shopping'...

"Maria, I'm sure that we don't need to go shopping," I told her, trying desperately to get out of it, but Maria wasn't one to give up easily.

"But Bella! Me and Rose have to go anyway, it wouldn't hurt you that much to just tag along," She unleashed her puppy dog eyes on my, and I knew that I couldn't resist.

I nodded unwillingly, seeing Maria and Rosalie hop around was enough of a reward for me. Edward quickly kissed the side of my head and whispered, 'thankyou' and 'I love you'. I would just have to survive walking into every store we went by, and having to wait hours on end for them to pick out their outfits. I mean, we were only going to Alaska, the only things that we could wear were Parkas and thick jackets. Not mini skirts and dresses.

Lunch ended, and we walked over to Biology. As we entered the room, Mike winked at me, sending shivers down my spine, telling me to run away from the danger that was Mike Newton. He was just a pervert, and flirted with every girl he could just to get into their pants, so I took no notice of him, as I did earlier that day, and I took my seat. When I looked over to him to see if he was still looking at me, he stuck his tounge out and moved it around in a disgustingly erotic way, nearly making me throw up.

While we waited for to walk in, Edward decided to start a conversation to pass the time. "What's wrong at home?" He asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I stuttered.

"Bella, I'm not blind. I can see that you're upset about something, and I want to know what it is, if you'll tell me. You don't have to, of course, but I just want you to know that it's annoying being in the dark." He explained and I bit my lip.

I took a deep breath before telling him. "My mom ran away with my dads best friend Phil in Phoenix, and ever since, my dad's been drinking. Whenever I wake up or come home, he's always there in front of the TV drinking away his sorrow, and it's scaring me. So I do my best to stay out of the house, because I've already failed in trying to make him feel better."

He looked surprised by the new information, but he quickly recovered by putting him hand on my cheek and gently kissing my lips. And I suddenly felt as if we were the only people in the room. "Bella, I'm sorry to hear that. But if you ever need to talk or get away just come round to my house. I don't care what time it is." He assured me, kissing me again, erasing all of my problems. " I love you."

"I love you too," I replied. Before we could carry on talking, Mr. Banner walked in with a huge but old-fashioned TV, indicating that we didn't have to do any work this afternoon.

* * *

Finally, school ended and Edward walked me to my car, kissed me and left to go home. He also told me to get permission from my dad and to get packed if I could come. I was so excited to be going on a vacation with them, it was the perfect getaway from this town full of misery.

Before I could get into my truck, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I instantly knew that it wasn't Edward. It couldn't be Tanya either, because the hand was too big and too warm, but sickening all the same. I turned around to see Mike grinning at me in a pervy way, but I couldn't see Edward.

"Hey gorgeous," He purred, leaning in closer to me. "Did you know that there are 206 bones in the body?"

It was a weird question to ask, but I said, "yes, I did know that," To see what he meant by it.

"Well, do you want one more?" He asked, pushing his hips up against me, and shoving me back into the truck door. I tried to push him off, but I couldn't. And when I looked to my left and right, there was barely anyone that could help me. Fear filled my body and mind as I struggled, but that just made his grin wider, until someone whacked him round the head with their fist.

Edward must have seen what he was doing, because he had come to save me. I pulled him to me frantically, his scent pushing all of my fear and dread away.

"Love? Are you okay?" He asked, placing both of his hands on my cheeks and checking my face to see if I was hurt in any way.

"I am now that you're here" I told him honestly, pulling him to me as he kissed my hair.

"Good" He sighed in relief, before turning to Mike who was just getting up from the ground. "And you," He growled. "If I ever see you near Bella again, I swear to god that I will kill you." His velvet voice made the threat seem more frightening, and I could understand why Mike had quickly left. I didn't want to see what Edward would have done if he stayed.

"Thank you Edward," I sighed, all the adrenaline leaving my body. I felt floppy, and I wasn't sure how I would make it home.

"No problem Bella. I love you," He whispered, kissing me before leaving again, keeping his eye on Mike as he got into his car and drove away.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I hope to get the next chapter up soon, but there are no guarantees when it will be up.**

**I decided to base Mike on a boy from my class who is just a total pervert, but he hasn't been beaten up for it. Yet. I WANT AN EDWARD!**

**I'm putting a poll on my profile, and if I don't get any votes, I can't write the next few chapters for you! sorry, but it has to be done. I need to know if you want Charlie to be abusive, or if you want him to get of the alcohol. I need this story to stay exciting, bear that in mind!**

**I need at least 10 votes, or I'm not continuing! :o**


	25. Stalker

**BPOV**

Charlie still seemed a little off, but he was fine, apart from the increasing alcohol intake. He had agreed for me to go with Edward and his family to Alaska though, and he was surprisingly sober when I asked, which was good. I figured that he wouldn't drink too much since he had work while I was gone, but I was still worried as I packed for the two weeks of skiing and maybe even meeting Kate's family in Alaska. I wasn't too sure if I could like her, but from what I've heard, the rest of her family was nice, including Carmen and Eleazar, her parents, and her sister Irina.

I was still worried about Charlie's health as I drove to meet Maria and Rose at the Cullen house. It was very possible that he would get alcohol poisoning, I just hoped that he realised what he was doing, and that he was stop soon. I would have to talk to my mother about what she had done to Charlie, but not until after our vacation, I just wanted to relax for a while.

I pulled up, and I saw Maria bounding over to me from the front porch, and I instantly felt scared. How was I expected to survive a shopping trip with these people?

"Bella! Are you ready? Alice wants us to buy her something too, I was thinking of getting her a pink parka and some little mittens!" She babbled. Mittens? She was treating Alice like she was three instead of nine. And I was surprised that Alice didn't already have a pink parka, everything else in her room was pink.

Maria started to yank me inside the house, but let me go once we walked through the door, probably because Edward was standing there glaring at her. I guessed that he didn't want me to do anything I didn't want to, and he wasn't liking Maria much now since she was forcing me to go shopping. But I knew that he couldn't hate her for long, it was almost impossible. She was like the grown up Alice, and you had to love her.

He pulled me to his chest and buried his face in my hair. "Missed you," He whispered before kissing me on the lips.

"I've only been gone for half an hour, and hour at the most." I pointed out.

"Every second feels like on eternity without you, Bella." He replied making my heart flutter. He was just too sweet.

"I gave to your moment, Edward," Maria chimed, disturbing my perfect moment. "Now we need to get Bella into Port Angeles!"

She grabbed my arm and started to tug me back towards the door with Rosalie and Edward following. Before I was to be forced into the car, Edward wrapped his arms around me again and kissed my forehead. "Be careful, and call me if you need me, Bella. Yet again, I don't care about the time, since I expect those two to have you out all night. We tried to stop them, but they promised to come back at ten." He vowed and I nodded.

The drive to Port Angeles was mostly quiet, apart from Rose who was going on about how she was living with Emmett once they went to Dartmouth. She was going to study fashion, and Em was going to study physical education as their main subject. It was actually king of sweet that they would be living together, and were sure that they could survive on another, in a way.

We arrived at our first shop and they were off. I swear that they searched every shelf and hangar to find what they wanted, and they eventually came back with a beige colored Parka which I assumed was for me.

It looked like something I would wear so I agreed, but one look at the price tag made my eyes bulge out. "No way I have enough money for this. It's too expensive."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Bella, we'll buy it for you. Do you think that we would come sopping unprepared? Do you know us at all?"

"Rosalie, I don't expect you to-"

"No, Bella. If you like it we're buying it. Actually, technically Edward's buying it for you. He gave us the money for you because he knew that you wouldn't accept it." She said, skipping over towards the checkout with hers and Maria's new clothing as well.

Edward had given them money? He was crossing the line, now. I didn't like people spending anything on me, because I was sure that I wasn't worth the hassle, and it was just a coat. I had another coat at home, it was an essential when you lived in Forks, so why waste his money on buying me a new one?

I just went with it for now, not wanting to make a big deal of it until we got home. We went to a small restaurant before we started to drive home, but it wasn't that easy getting home. Rose took a wrong turn, leading us to a dead-end, with no houses , but only an old abandoned farm-house. I noticed that the road was called 'Wildcat Road', which would help someone find us.

Suddenly, we saw the light of headlights shine through the back window, and we saw a guy come out of his car with a sadistic smile on his face. Immediately, I locked all the doors when I realised who was.

"What the hell Bella?" Rose said, confusion and frustration all over her face. "He can help us get home."

"No, Rose. That guy's James from my old school. He was the bully, and I doubt that he wants to help us now. I mean, we're in the middle of nowhere, we don't know the way home and I'm not sure if we can take him." I stuttered, taking out my phone and calling Edward. "I'll call the guys, just make sure he can't get in. And Maria, call the police." I quickly told her the road name.

Edward picked up on the first ring. "Bella? Are you coming home now?" He asked, still oblivious of what was happening.

"Edward, James is here. We got lost, and there's no one around, and he's knocking on the window now. I think he might hurt us." I babbled. Jame's teeth glistened in the moonlight, making him even more threatening with the smile he still had.

"What?" Edward asked, outraged. "Have you called the police?"

"Yes, but Edward. I'm scared." I whimpered. James had started to bang on the windows, shouting for us to get out. But he was only at my window, so I knew that he wanted me.

"Stay on the phone then, Love. How was the shopping trip?" He asked, diverting my attention from the possible murderer outside.

"It was okay. And by the way, how dare you pay for that coat? It nearly cost over one hundred and fifty dollars for gods sake."

He chuckled lightly. "Bella, I like to buy you things, and money isn't an issue for our family." But I didn't want him to waste money on me, was it too much to ask?

Before I could reply, we heard sirens coming down the road, and James-realising that it was the police took off to the forest, know that if he got his car, he would be caught. THe police cruiser pulled up next to us, and I realised that it was my dad and his friend Mark from the station. It was good that he wasn't drinking, he needed a break from the alcohol. A long break.

"Edward, my dad has just gotten here. James took off."

"Thank god," He sighed. "Go straight home and go to sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow to start driving for Alaska. We'll pick you up tomorrow, so you can just leave your truck here for now. I love you," He added, making my hear swell.

"I love you too, Edward." I told him honestly before hanging up. We unlocked the doors and I was in the arms of my sober father, and away from that weirdo James.

* * *

**EPOV**

I was really angry that James had turned up. First he tortured Bella at school, now he was stalking her. I still wasn't sure of what he had done to her, but it must have been bad for Bella to react this way to seeing him.

In the morning, we picked Bella up from her house, and headed of for Alaska, hoping that our lives would remain peaceful for a little while longer.

* * *

**Thankyou for reading! If you review, I'll update faster! :D**


	26. Cabin

**BPOV**

James's appearance had shaken me a little, but I was fine when I awoke the next morning. Luckily, I hadn't had any nightmares about high school with him, so I was good. He wasn't your typical bully, he was the type that raped girls. Yeah, you heard me right, he _raped_ them. I could hardly remember poor Jane's face before James done that to her under the bleachers. She was a mess, with huge black bags under her bloodshot eyes, but she found Felix, and she brightened up a bit.

I started to ponder over why James had followed me and the others in the first place. Was he stalking me? Well, I had escaped him when he had tried to corner me in an alley at homecoming I simply elbowed him in the stomach, stomped on his toe with full force using my high heels, punch him in the nose and kicked him in the groin. As the police chiefs daughter, I could protect myself from horny teenagers. But this was different, he was stronger now, and much more determined. I wondered how on earth he got Victoria to go out with him. She was his first victim, the school slut was an easy hunt for him. What had pulled her to actually go out with him?

I cleared my mind and started packing for my two weeks in Alaska with Edward and his family. This was going to be fun, and James wasn't going to ruin any of the moments that I had with Edward. I had until prom next year with him, which seemed like a long time, but time went so fast with him, and I was worried of losing all of it.

Once I got packed, I heard a horn go off outside, and I could tell it was Emmett. I looked out of my bedroom window to see all of their cars lined up along the road, and Edward standing next to his car in the driveway with a single red rose. He was sweeter than sugar.

Wait, had I actually thought that he was sweeter than sugar? What was happening to me?

I shook my head. Edward was having a huge effect on me, but to be honest, I couldn't care less. I grabbed my suitcase and almost stumbled down the stairs in total Bella style, only to be caught by my dad, who was surprisingly sober, and absolutely glowing.

"Dad, are you okay?" I asked him suspiciously. Th last time that he looked like that, mom was here.

"Of course I am Bells. Go and have fun, but I don't want you and that Edward to be alone together." He mumbled. As if we would even do anything alone, I knew that Edward was too much of a gentleman to do whatever my father was thinking, and honestly, I wanted to wait for marriage. Ugh, I sounded like I'd come right out of 1918.

"Don't worry, dad. I'm sure we'll be with Edward's parents and little sister enough to not do anything inappropriate. And Edward's not like that, neither am I, for that matter." I assured him. He just grunted, and I left. Once I was out the door, I closed it and bolted for Edward, who was still standing next to his car.

"Well good morning," He chuckled, tilting my head so that he could kiss me. But before he had the chance to deepen it for the first time, Emmett's car horn blared at us.

"Come on! I don't want to be late for our ferry!" He shouted, earning a smack around the head from Rose. We were going to take a ferry to Victoria from Seattle, then another one that would take us up to Anchorage, where we would drive to the Cullen cabin. It was going to take awhile, so we had to leave early.

But I had no doubt that Emmett only wanted to be on his way to Anchorage so he would be forced to stay in one of the ferries cabins with Rose, and I didn't want to imagine what they would do in there. Edward kindly opened to door for me to get into the passenger seat of the Volvo, and soon enough, we were off to Seattle.

* * *

After what seemed like a lifetime of travelling, we were finally on our way to Denali state Park which was close to where the cabin was. It would be almost three hours to get there, so I decided to sleep for the remaining few hours of our journey, but I was greeted by an unwelcoming dream, or what seemed more like a flashback.

_It was the night of home-coming, when all the returning students had a celebration. I was going to leave in a month anyway, I had to move to Forks, so there was no point in being here, but Jacob had insisted, even though he was with his date, Emily._

_I decided to leave, since Jacob was making out with his date in the corner, making me sure that someone had spiked the punch. I saw an exit at the far end of the room, and made my way out of it. It lead to a dark alleyway, but I could see the street only a few feet away, but before I could make my way to it, I heard footsteps from behind me, alerting me that I wasn't alone._

_"Why hello, Isabella." A dark and perverted voice said, and I didn't need to turn around to see who it was._

_"Go away James," I told him, and started to make my way to the light, but he grabbed me, pushing himself on to me._

_"Don't be like that, sugar. You know you want me." He purred, as he started to dry hump me from behind._

_I wasn't going to allow this, there was no way that I'd become what he had turned Jane into. She was a sweet girl until he lured her under those bleachers during the game, and her screams were drowned out by the cheering of the crowd. I elbowed him with full force, and recited what Charlie had taught me when I was fifteen, leaving him with a bleeding nose and crumpled on the floor. _

_I took the time to run, and the tears started to roll down my cheeks. After that, I would be traumatized for life, and he hadn't even done anything. As I escaped, I heard him strain out, "You'll regret this, Isabella," And even more fear pierced through me, even when I was safely into a taxi. _

I jumped out of my nightmare, and I was drenched in sweat. We were parked outside the cabin, and I could see the gorgeous mountains that were in the distance, but I couldn't concentrate on them. I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder, and I lurched for him, burying my face in his chest as the tears continued to roll down my face. The dream was so real, it had felt like I was back there, and I was almost raped.

"Bella, shh. It's okay." Edward hushed me, pulled me tighter to him.

"It was so real." I sobbed.

"What was it about Bella? Was it James?"

I decided that I should tell him. He deserved to know why James could be coming after me. "I had a nightmare of what he'd done on the night of home-coming, in the alley." I stopped, letting him absorb what I had just said, then the horror sunk in.

"Bella? What did he do to you?" He asked me frantically.

I took a deep breath before answering. "He nearly raped me."

The expression that flashed on to his face was a mix of horror, sadness, but most of all, anger. He looked like he wanted to pound James's head into the ground, and stab through his heart. Though I couldn't really blame him, James wasn't much of a people person. Edward looked at me, as if he was asking for more answers, but I just shook my head. "Not now." I assured him, and got out of the car to follow his family into the cabin.

It was a two story log cabin with an attic, and a garage that could fit only one car, so the others would have to stay out front. There were two large balconies that over-looked the road on both the second floor and the attic floor, and the entire building was surrounded by pine trees. It was absolutely magical.

Edward led me inside, and up the stairs towards the very top floor. THe decor of the house was very elegant but cosy, and there were only three bedrooms by my count, so Alice would have to sleep in the same room as Esme and Carlisle, and the boys and girls would have their own rooms. He set my luggage down next to what would be my bed for the next fortnight, and we were soon followed by Jasper and Emmett bringing up Rose and Maria's stuff. THey had about five suitcases each and about two of them could be filled with make up.

"Can you tell me later?" Edward whispered into my ear. "When we're alone?"

I nodded and he quickly kissed me, before being shoved out of the room with the rest of the boys by Rosalie and Maria. It seemed that it was going to be hard getting that alone time if these two kept me captive.

We spent the rest of the day talking and gossiping, well _they_ gossiped. I had nothing to talk about, and I'd learned that Rose and Emmett had sex on Edward's grand piano last year, and they swore me to secrecy, because we all knew that Edward was protective of his piano, and if he found out about this...

"Don't worry, we cleaned it afterwards. And I can say that it was the best-"

"No Rose!" Me and Maria screamed in unison.

"I have a virgin mind, I don't want to hear how good Emmett was in bed." I told her honestly.

"Well, we weren't technically in bed..." She started, but luckily Esme came to our rescue and told us that dinner was ready.

It turned out that Kate's family had come over for dinner since it was the Cullens first night back here. And Kate looked like Rosalie, but a bit below her standard. She had long,pale blond and straight as corn silk hair, and she was about 5'6" ft tall. She was extremely graceful as she glided over to Edward for a more than friendly hug, which made my blood boil with anger, but the fact that Edward as a little uncomfortable about it lightened my mood a little.

"Oh Edward! I haven't seen you since summer!" She greeted after Edward had made her pull away.

Edward rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm. "It wasn't that long ago, Kate. Only three months." He informed her, taking my hand.

Her eyes finally looked from Edward to me. She had been ignoring my existence since she walked in here, so it was obvious that she was surprised in seeing me. "Who's this, Edward?" She asked.

"This is my girlfriend, Bella. Bella this is my friend Kate, she lives down the road with her family." He introduced us, but I was sure that she didn't want to shake hands with that look on her face.

"Oh Edward, we were much more than friends. We were each others firsts, you know." She chimed.

"You were only my first girlfriend and first kiss, Kate. And that was two years ago. Now, I think that we should sit down for dinner." Edward replied in a controlled voice as he led me to my chair.

Dinner with Kate's family was quite interesting. She had made multiple attempts to flirt and seduce him while her parents weren't looking, and kept trying to convince him that she was better for him than I was, which caused Edward to basically tell her that I was better than she ever was. I wasn't too sure that it was true, since she was much more alluring and entrancing than I was, but I liked that he hated her as much as I did.

We said are goodbyes to her family, and all went up to bed. We were just going to sleep in tomorrow because of all the travelling, but the next day we were going skiing, though I wasn't sure that I would be going. And apparently Kate was partial with skiing as was Edward, and she was very good. Why did she have to be so perfect?

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! Please review! :D**

**Kate is also going to be one of the bad guys in this story as well, just like Tanya and Jacob, and you'll find out more about James later in the story. **

**Again, please review!**


	27. Ski trip

**EPOV**

After our day of sleeping, we were off to the slopes for some skiing. Bella was worried about it since she was sure that she would fall to her snowy death on her first try, but I assured her that she would be fine, and she wasn't going to be on any life threatening slopes since it was her first time. **  
**

Kate was there when we arrived, staring at me as if she had been waiting for us, but I ignored her, and helped Bella up to the beginners slope.

"Okay, Bella." I started once she had her skis on. "Bend your knees so your shins rest on the front of the boots and lean forward slightly, yeah like that. That's the basic skiing posture. Now, just try to walk around in the skis." I instructed, and she started to walk around, nearly slipping over multiple times.

As she was getting used to walking in them, Kate decided that it was time to intervene. "Aw, look at her. She reminds me of when I was five, and I was learning to ski," she boasted, getting slightly closer to me. I didn't flinch, but I was very uncomfortable with her near me, so I kept watching Bella.

After ten minutes and a lot of slipping had passed, I figured that she would be ready for the bunny hill. We walked to the chairlift, and managed to get onto it without any injuries. Kate was right behind us, so I wrapped my arm around Bella, still trying to tell her that I was with Bella now, and there would never be an 'us' ever again. But by the look on her face, she still didn't get it.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was getting a little pissed off with Kate now. She had made fun out of me when I was trying to walk around in the skis, and now she was flirting with Edward constantly while I just sat there, invisible.

We made it to the top of the bunny hill, and I was a little frightened. Sure, this was the easiest slope, but it was also my first time, and my balance wasn't too great, so this couldn't end too smoothly. Edward got me into the starting position, and as soon as I started to slide down the small slope, I heard Kate's icy voice purr into Edward's ear. "You want to ditch this bitch and make out behind the cabin like old times?" I knew that Edward wouldn't, but then Kate said, "Oh please, I know you want to." I turned to see her looking down, but before I knew it, I was on my butt, and covered in snow.

"Bella!" I heard Edward call my name, but I could barely hear him. I was so angry with that fucking bitch. How could she treat Edward like that? He had indicated that he was with me multiple times since we got here, but she just doesn't get the message.

Edward made it over to me, and begun to help me up. "Bella? Are you alright Love?" He asked sweetly, helping to brush all the melting snow from my parka.

"Oh please, Edward. She totally done that on purpose. I mean, who slips over on the bunny hill?" Kate sneered, trudging over to us.

I looked around to see that other beginners were slipping, which just went to prove that Kate was still being a bitch. "No one's perfect, Kate." Edward growled. He quickly leaned next to my ear and whispered, "Except for you, my Bella." Making me giggle.

Kate humped in disapproval and disbelief, before she headed for the _much _higher slopes, probably trying to prove that she was better than me, and she _was_. She was on a snowboard instead of skis, and she looked like a pro.

She came up to a ramp like heap of snow, and went straight up it, flipping just before she landed. How could I compete with _that?_

After skiing a little more, we decided it was time to turn in. I hadn't exactly _mastered_ the art of skiing or snowboarding, unlike Kate had, and I started to become nervous. They used to go out, and he could easily give me up and get back with her. It wasn't like she wasn't willing, that was clearer than daylight.

We got back to the cabin, and all settled in for the night. The bedroom was really dark when I walked in, so it was a bit of a struggle to get to my bed, but I made it. Just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard some really disturbing sounds coming from both Maria's and Rose's bed, and I soon realised that Emmett and Jasper were nude over there.

"What the hell!" I screamed, but it was muffled by my pillow which was now over my face.

"Bella, you're ruining the moment." Emmett moaned before he went back to snogging Rose's face off.

"Just keep quiet, Bells." Jasper told me. "If Esme hears us, we're dead."

They went back to their 'previous activities', until they started moaning and I could hear the girls muffled screams into their boyfriends mouths. I quickly threw the covers off and the pillow, made it to the door and closed it behind me. I started to run to Edward's room, and knocked on his door.

"Who is it?" He asked through the door.

"It's Bella." At that, the door flew open, and I could see the confused expression on his face. We weren't technically allowed in the boy's room, and it was nine o'clock, so his confusion was understandable.

"Why are you here? And do you know where Em and Jazz are?"

"They're in our room. I had to escape, there was a lot of moaning." I explained, and he immediately ushering me into his room.

"You may as well stay in here. They don't stop until dawn," He chuckled lightly.

Surprisingly, the room wasn't actually messy. There were three beds facing the door in a row, and all the clothes were neatly packed in the drawers. Of course the Cullen boys were clean, why did they have to be so perfect? No girl wouldn't fall for them, especially Edward, he was a greek god.

After closing the door, he laid down on his bed, and gestured to me so I would lay down next to him. Once we were both comfortable, he began to stroke my hair gently with his fingers as he spoke. "Bella, is something bothering you?"

His question caught me off guard, but I answered anyway. He needed to know. "Edward, do you like Kate? I mean it's fine if you do, but-" I began, but he cut me off.

"Stop doubting yourself," He said, kissing my forehead. "I'm love you, I'm _in love with you._ I'm never going to leave you, and definitely not for Kate. I've even thought about making you my wife, and us having kids..." He trailed off. Wait, he wanted kids with me? And he wanted to marry me? Could he possibly get any better?

"What?" I asked, not sure about what else to say.

He sighed. "I have thought of marrying you. Bella, don't you realise that you're amazing? You're beautiful, smart, funny. You're everything to me, never ever doubt that."

I absorbed what he had told me. He was, by far, the most sweetest man on earth. And he was all mine. "I love you so much, Edward."

He kissed me lightly. "I love you too, my beautiful Bella."

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short! I just thought it was good to stop there.**

**Do you guys want me to include vampires? It's just an idea, tell me if you do or don't :)**


	28. Bleeding Love

**BPOV**

I woke up to a bright light shining in from the window, and once my eyes were open, I realised that I was in Edward's room, in his arms. I suddenly remembered why I was here, but I quickly shielded my brain from the memory. I did _not _want to think of what they were doing last night first thing in the morning.

I slowly sat up, careful not to wake Edward up, and looked down at his face. He looked so peaceful, with his bronze hair covering his eyes slightly, but he had a small smile on his face and he pulled me closer to him.

I decided that I'd better go and have a shower. I didn't want to go back into my room and wake up the love birds, but I had to get some clothes to change into, so I had no choice but to go in there. I gently removed Edward's arms from around me unwillingly, and when I got off of the bed, I saw him unconsciously frown, and he hands started to search for me again.

I giggled quietly before going up to the attic room, where Emmett and Jasper were lying in bed with Rose and Maria. Part of Emmett's chest was uncovered by the blanket, and most of Jasper's leg was showing, but luckily the rest of him was covered. I quickly grabbed my clothes and went back to Edward's room.

I checked the clock on the bedside table and realised that it was only seven-thirty, so I left Edward asleep and went for my shower.

I spent about ten minutes in there before getting dressed and walking into the bedroom. But I was frozen before I could make it out of the door.

It was Kate climbing in through the window, and she was wearing a large coat which was necessary for the cold weather here, but I could also see that she was wearing black leather boots that reached her knees. I was unable to move, otherwise I would have accused her of breaking and entering into Edward's room. She walked over the the end of Edward's bed, looking at him with a smile on her face for a moment before removing the large coat.

* * *

**EPOV**

When I woke up,, I felt an unfamiliar weight straddling my hips. That couldn't be Bella, she was much lighter and she wouldn't do anything as forward as this, so who could it be? I slowly opened my eyes, and saw that it was Kate. She was wearing a red baby doll that was transparent around her waist and stomach, but it was hardly arousing. It was disgusting.

"Get off of me Kate!" I shouted, throwing her off me and on to the floor. A cool breeze brushed through the room, making me shiver, and when I turned, I saw that the window was open, and there was a coat on the end of my bed. She broke in! But where was Bella?

"Oh come on Eddie!" Kate said, trying to sound seductive, but she was failing miserably. "You know that you don't want that _Bella._ I know that you want _me,_ but I figured that, that girl was holing you back, so I decided to intervene. She can't control you, but I can." As she was saying this, she had gotten up off the floor and was crawling over the bed over to me, looking at me like I was a piece of meat.

"No Kate! I love Bella, and you'd better get out of here before I call the police on you for breaking and entering!" I threatened, and I started to look around for Bella. Where was she? And had she seen Kate in here? I froze. What if she thought that I had changed my mind, and wanted to be with Kate again?

"But Eddie-"

"Get out! And don't call me Eddie, I hate that name."

"If I leave, I'm not coming back again!" She said with a smile on her lips, as if she thought that I would want her again. Did she honestly think that I cared?

"Go!"

She whined. She wasn't going to leave without a fight. "No, Edward. I'm not leaving until you say that you want me instead of her, because I know you do, everybody knows that. Even that slut that you call a girlfriend." She sneered.

I wanted to punch her in the face, but I couldn't hurt a girl. Why did my dad teach me to me a gentleman? It was fine to treat your girl like a princess, but I wanted to kill Kate for calling Bella a slut. Ha, look who's talking, the girl who was in see through lingerie, and throwing herself at me.

"Get the fuck away from him." I heard Bella growl from the door to the bathroom. She had a red face, and her hands were balled up into fists. Well, if I couldn't hit a girl, I'm sure that Bella could. She looked as if she wanted to kill Kate, but I couldn't blame her.

Kate turned and laughed at Bella. "Yeah right. I'm just trying to make him see that he belongs to me, and that your just another one of those whores that throw themselves at him."

Bella walked straight up to her and punched her in the nose. Kate didn't fall, but she was screaming. "You fucking bitch! What the hell?"

Kate's outburst was enough to wake everyone up, and they all showed up outside the bedroom door, with my parents in front of them. Alice looked a little confused, and seemed to not understand the situation, which was a good thing, since she was still too young. "Kate? What on earth are you doing in here, and in that clothing?" Mom screeched.

"Kate broke in and thought about molesting me, but Bella sorted her out." I told them, walking over to Bella and pulling her into a hug while mom and dad got Kate out of the house. "Bella? Are you alright?" I asked her, since she was shuddering.

She nodded into my chest slightly. "Yes. But nothing of what she said was true, was it? She was just being a bitch that didn't know when she wasn't wanted?"

I chuckled. "definitely. Your my one and only, Bella." She laughed a little at my cheesy line.

Kate didn't bother us for the rest of our holiday. Apparently she hadn't left her room until we'd left, and her mother couldn't exactly comfort her, since she'd known what her daughter had done. As we drove to the dock for our ferry, the memory of her bursting into the house filled my mind.

_Kate had been kicked out in her coat, and a bloody nose. She deserved it, she broke into our house that tried to convince me that Bella wasn't worth it. She didn't understand how much I loved Bella._

_We all surrounded that dining table for breakfast, but before anyone could eat their cereal, there was a loud pounding on the door. And moments later, Kate's mother burst into the room, and started scowling at Bella. "What the fuck did you do to my daughter? You punched her in the nose you little bitch." She screamed, storming up to her before Esme blocked her path._

_"Your daughter deserved it. She broke in and tried to take Edward away from Bella, you're lucky that I haven't called the police." She scowled._

_"My daughter wouldn't do such a thing! She's very respectful, and I was surprised to see her coming home at quarter to eight in the morning with a broken nose!"_

_Carlisle stepped in. "I suggest that you leave. Bella done the right thing, considering that Kate could get arrested for what she done."_

_Kate's mother could see that she was out matched, and stomped her foot in defeat. "This isn't the last you'll hear of me, Cullen. Bella deserves to be punished for what she did to Kate, and I will carry out that punishment!" She said, before turning and leaving us all startled by her outburst. But after a few moments of silence, we all started laughing._

"Edward?" I heard Bella ask, pulling me from my reverie. "Do you think that Kate's mom will actually come after me? You have to admit, it could happen."

I chuckled and reached over to kiss her hand. "Don't worry about her, she says things like that to everyone. She just can't admit that her daughter is the bitch that we see her as."

* * *

**BPOV**

When we reached Forks, Maria insisted on having a night out before we all went back to school, making me groan, but she insisted. We were going to go to a karaoke night in Seattle. It was based in yet another night club, so the meant that I had to borrow one of Maria's dresses. So right now, we were in her room, and she was trying to pick out the perfect outfit for me.

"Maria!" I whined. "Can't I just wear jeans and a t-shirt?"

"Hmmm." She thought before speaking. "Maybe a black tank top, not a t-shirt. Yeah, that could work." She said, throwing the clothes over to me so I could get changed in the bathroom.

After getting ready, we left and eventually pulled up to the club. We settled into a booth that had a perfect view of the stage, where various people were embarrassing themselves in front of everybody, but they were all too drunk to car. I decided against the alcohol, since I didn't want to end up like them.

Everyone in our group decided they wanted to dance, but I said no. I wasn't in the mood to party today. Edward left to go to the bathroom quickly, leaving me alone in the booth with a glass of coke. But I wasn't alone for long.

"Hey, beautiful," I heard a slightly familiar voice say next to me. I turned and saw that it was a drunk Mike. Great.

"Hi, Mike." I greeted politely, before shuffling away from him, but he just followed.

"Where's Cullen, huh? Did he finally leave you? Are you free now?" He slurred.

"He just left to go to the bathroom. And why did you ask if he _finally _ left me?" I asked him.

"I've been waiting for him to dump you so I could ask you out. You're smoking hot, Bella. And he's letting you go to waste." He said, lightly running his fingers up and down my arm, before grabbing it. "Come on, I can show you some real fun."

"No! Get off!" I screamed. Thankfully, I heard Edward's velvet voice behind me.

"Get off of her." He growled. Mike jumped, and left without an argument. Edward wrapped an arm around me, "Are you okay?" He asked. I simply nodded, and kissed him before the others started to wobble over to us.

"Hey Bella! Why don't you go up there? Sing for us!" She said drunkenly.

Okay, I had to admit that I wasn't the worst singer in the world, actually I was pretty good. But I didn't want to be watched by everyone. Unfortunately, Edward leaned into the crook of my neck, and whispered, "I'd like to hear you sing, Bella."

My resolve dissolved quickly, and I nodded, earning cheers from everyone else in the group. I walked over to the stage and chose my song. I instantly blushed when I realised that everyone in the room was looking and cheering. There were some people that wolf whistled, and I saw Edward glare at those people.

I brought the microphone in front of me and began:

_Closed off from love_  
_I didn't need the pain_  
_Once or twice was enough_  
_And it was all in vain_  
_Time starts to pass_  
_Before you know it you're frozen_

_But something happened_  
_For the very first time with you_  
_My heart melts into the ground_  
_Found something true_  
_And everyone's looking round_  
_Thinking I'm going crazy_

_But I don't care what they say_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_They try to pull me away_  
_But they don't know the truth_  
_My heart's crippled by the vein_  
_That I keep on closing_  
_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_I keep bleeding_  
_I keep, keep bleeding love_  
_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_You cut me open_

_Trying hard not to hear_  
_But they talk so loud_  
_Their piercing sounds fill my ears_  
_Try to fill me with doubt_  
_Yet I know that the goal_  
_Is to keep me from falling_

_But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace_  
_And in this world of loneliness_  
_I see your face_  
_Yet everyone around me_  
_Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

_But I don't care what they say_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_They try to pull me away_  
_But they don't know the truth_  
_My heart's crippled by the vein_  
_That I keep on closing_  
_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_I keep bleeding_  
_I keep, keep bleeding love_  
_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_You cut me open_

_And it's draining all of me_  
_Oh they find it hard to believe_  
_I'll be wearing these scars_  
_For everyone to see_

_I don't care what they say_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_They try to pull me away_  
_But they don't know the truth_  
_My heart's crippled by the vein_  
_That I keep on closing_  
_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_I keep bleeding_  
_I keep, keep bleeding love_  
_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_I keep bleeding_  
_I keep, keep bleeding love_  
_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_You cut me open and I_  
_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_

When I finished, everyone burst into cheers, making me blush impossibly redder. I rushed off the stage and back into Edward's arms. "Did you have a reason for choosing that song?"

"Yes." I started. "Nobody realises how much I love you, and they keep trying to either hook up with one of us," I giggled.

He chuckled before leaning down to kiss me. He deepened it, leaving me breathless, and whispered, "I love you, my Bella."

* * *

**Reviews make me smile!**

**I know the whole Kate thing was a little weird, but it was the perfect thing to get her to back off.**


	29. Unexpected

**BPOV**

After we started school again, everything was normal, apart from the fact that I had seen Jacob once or twice, at least I thought that I did. I saw him when I was leaving the school on the third day back, and again when my truck mysteriously broke down right outside an abandoned gas station. Luckily, Edward was with me, and called Jasper for help, and I didn't tell him that Jacob was peering out of the windows with another guy, but he eventually got it out of me.

"Why didn't you tell me Bella?" He asked, running his fingers through his hair furiously. "He could have been waiting for you. No one ever uses that road anymore, and there were spikes from one side to the other. He was trying to get you alone."

I sighed. "Edward calm down." I told him, but I could see why he was so mad. Was that what he was doing? Trying to get me alone? I shook my head. No, Jacob wouldn't do something like that, would he?

Edward stopped pacing and turned to me. His emerald eyes were filled with nothing more than sadness and worry. "Bella, we have to tell your dad about this. Your safety means everything to me, and Jacob is threatening it. Who was that other guy anyway?"

"I didn't see him properly." I sighed. "If it makes you feel better, I'll tell Charlie that I saw him, and he can decided whether it's worthwhile chasing him."

He took a moment before nodding, and taking my hand. He led me to his Volvo and drove me home. I decided to occupy my mind with something else other than what Jacob had been doing. Rosalie's birthday was next month, on the 6th of February, to be exact. She and Maria had been planning her party for ages, since this would be her last one in Forks, as she wouldn't be able to come back next year. They hadn't told us what they were planning, because they said that it was a surprise, which confused me. Shouldn't it be Rosalie being kept in the dark?

We arrived at the house, seeing that the lights were turned on in the living room, so Charlie was definitely here. Edward walked me to the door and inside. We took a seat on the couch next to my dad, who was watching the game. "Hey Bells." He said before grunting "Edward."

Since Renée had left for Phil, Charlie had trusted less and less people. Of course he still trusted me, but Edward was now an enemy to him, because he felt that the same thing that happened with Renée could happen to us, except Edward was leave for one of my friends, but I knew he wouldn't.

"Dad, I need to tell you something," I said. Edward squeezed my hand, and my dad saw the movement. His eyes widened and his eye twitched. "It's about Jacob." I finished, making him relax.

"What about him?" He asked.

"Over the past couple of days, I've been seeing Jacob hidden in places, watching me with some other guy. Two days ago, he was hidden behind the trees surrounding the school, and yesterday, he was in this abandoned gas station in the middle of nowhere." I informed him. He sat up straight, and turning off the TV, giving me his full attention.

"Bella, why did you stop in the middle of nowhere?"

I took a deep breath, but thankfully, Edward answered for me. "Her truck broke down out there. When we stopped, I checked the road behind us, and there were some road spike strips laid out. Jacob must have put them there to stop Bella from driving off, but I don't know where he could have gotten that equipment."

"This is serious. I never took that boy for a stalker."Charlie grumbled, taking his car keys and heading for the door. "I'll go and tell the guys down at the station. Edward, you can stay here with her until I get back, in case Jacob decides to visit her." Edward nodded, before Charlie left.

We spent the rest of the night watching _Romeo and Juliet,_ the 1960's version, not the 1990's one. I absolutely detested that version. I was one of those girls that didn't find Leonardo DiCaprio hot, call me crazy if you want to, but I liked Edward much better. He began reciting Romeo's lines into my ear making me shudder. Romeo's voice was frail compared to Edward's velvet voice, and I loved it.

Eventually, Charlie came back and Edward had to leave. He kissed me quickly, because my dad was right behind me, got into his Volvo and drove away. Charlie said that they would go to Jacob's house and question his father, Billy Black, to see if he knew where Jacob had gone.

The next morning, I was woken up by the sound of my phone ringing. The caller ID informed me that it was an unknown caller, but I didn't pay much attention, and answered it, only to be greeted by my mothers squeaky voice. "Bella sweetheart!"

"Mom? Why are you calling me?" I asked. She left us, and she was calling me at eight in the morning.

"Can't I call my one and only daughter?"

I scoffed. "Well, not really, since you left us for Phil!"

"Charlie wasn't enough for me anymore, and Phil was just so interesting. Did you know that he's a minor league baseball player?" She told me cheerily.

"No mom, and I don't care. Why did you call me?" I asked again.

"Oh, I was going to tell you to start packing." She said, and I froze. Start packing? For what? I wasn't going anywhere.

"For what mom?"

She sighed. "Did you think that I'd leave you there to suffer Charlie and Forks? No dear, I'm too kind to force you to do that. You're going to come up here and live with me, and Phil." She told me knowingly.

"You've already moved in with him?" I asked. She was crazy. She'd only left in November, now she was living with him?

"Of course dear. I love him, and neither of us are getting any younger. What else could I have done?"

"Stayed here, with me and Charlie." I growled. She thought that it was all okay, that I would blindly go along with whatever she wanted, but no. She left Charlie hearbroken, and left me without any goodbye, so as far as I was concered, she was dead to me, mother or no.

She laughed at my suggestion as if it was crazy, before she stopped and turned serious. "Bella, we're not discussing this. Pack your things, and I'll book you a flight for Monday."

"No, mom. I'm not just going to leave Edward and Charlie so you can have your happily ever after in Florida." I told her. She wasn't going to budge me on this.

She scoffed lightly. "Edward? I'm your mother, Bella, and I demand that you come to live with me here. Charlie didn't give birth to you, and Edward is just another phase, just like the tom boy phase that you went through when you were ten. You're only eighteen, there will be other men."

"There is no one else mom. I love him, and I'm not leaving him, even for you."

"Love? Bella, you don't know what love is."

"Mom, I'm not leaving him. You live in your own world in Florida, but I staying here." I took the phone away from my ear, ignoring her constant shouting down the line, and hung up on her.

She didn't have the right to ruin my life, and how dare she say that I didn't love Edward? There would never be anyone else, and if she thought that I would give him up, even for a minute, she was wrong. I got dressed and ate breakfast after our little argument, and I decided to go over to the Cullen house today. Charlie was out, busy looking for Jacob and some answers to why he may be stalking me, so he wouldn't notice.

* * *

**POV Unknown**

"What's our next move?" My client asked me. We had failed to get the girl he loved alone, and he was agitated.

"We wait." I told him simply.

"Wait? How long can we wait? He has his hands all over her, and we're going to just sit here and wait?" He shouted, his voice echoing off of the walls in the empty gas station. I was sitting on an old rocking chair that we found in the store-room, gently rocking with my feet up on a wooden crate where he was sitting. We had stopped the girl with the road spikes I acquired from my good friend at the military. But her boyfriend was her, so the mission had failed.

"We wait until we have a good opportunity to swipe her. You want the guy gone, then we have to do this my way." I assured him. His plan seemed like it could actually work, since I saw how very _protective_ the target was of her.

He sighed. "I guess. You know what to do, right?"

"Doubt me not. I've done this plenty of times before, my experience will come in handy for this one though. It seems that this will be the greatest hunt of my career."

* * *

**EPOV**

I was furious that Jacob had tried to get to Bella. How _dare_ he!

Ever since Bella had told me that she was going to meet him while I was away, I knew that something could go wrong, and I wanted Bella to stay away from him, but I couldn't tell her to never see her old best friend again. I didn't want to leave Bella when Charlie came back, I wanted to stay by her side and protect her, but I had to leave, or Charlie would think that I was a creep.

The next day, Bella came to visit us, and Alice was delighted. She was jumping around more than normal when I had told her that Bella had called. I decided that I should show her the lullaby that I'd written for her, but I would have to find another way to show her the other one I had written. It had taken ages to master it, but I finally had the song finished, and I needed Jasper to play the piano along with me on the guitar, but it was finished.

Bella arrived, and Alice instantly had her in her bedroom, playing with her Barbie's. I was also dragged into there, and was forced to play with Ariel, I had to brush her hair, and choose which dress she had to wear, but I was clueless. We played for about an hour before I said, "Alice, I want to show Bella something real quick; how about she plays with you again afterwards?"

She scowled and crossed her arms in a cute way. "Alright, but you have to play too."

I led Bella downstairs and to the glossy piano that I'd started writing the lullaby on. "What did you need to show me?" Bella asked as I gestured for her to sit down next to me.

"I wrote something for you." I said simply, before starting the song that I knew so well. I looked over to her, and saw that tears were slowly building in her eyes. At first, I was worried, but then she smiled, so I knew that they were happy tears. I continued to play until the song was over, and I turned to her. "Did you like it?"

She didn't speak, she just launched up and kissed me hard, taking me by surprise. We kissed until we were both breathless, and she finally spoke. "I loved it."

* * *

**Who is the unknown guy? Is it too obvious? Please tell me what you think. Reviews are nearly as good as having my own Edward!**


	30. A thousand years

**EPOV**

After we played with Alice for a little while, again with the Disney princess's, suddenly Maria and Jasper burst in through the bedroom door. "We're going to a restaurant!"

"What? Why?" Bella asked, confusion written all over her face. Why did we need to go to a restaurent? Then it hit me... oh.

"Oh please! How could you forget?" Maria chided, going over to Bella and shaking her by the shoulders. "You guys met in the orchard four months ago! Jasper told me. And we have to celebrate! Now Bella, come with me. I have the perfect dress for you to wear."

Maria started pulling Bella toward the door, but not before I grabbed on to Bella's arm. "Hey! You can't just come in here and take her away from me!" I whined, pulling Bella back to the bed.

She just rolled her eyes. "Edward, you can survive an hour without her. Anyway, Jazzy wants to talk to you." She told me, and continued to take Bella away, and this time I let her. Me and Jasper walked downstairs, and figured that if we started getting ready in forty minutes, we should finish about the same time that the girls do.

"What is it that you want to tell me?" I asked as I cocked up one eyebrow. "Apart from the fact that your evil girlfriend took away my Bella?"

He chuckled. "I was just thinking that this is the perfect opportunity to show Bella the song you wrote. They have a piano and you have a guitar, so that's why we're going there." It wasn't actually a bad idea, especially since it was our four months anniversary.

**BPOV**

I was dragged to Maria's bathroom, where both Maria and Rose started to repeat what they did when we went to the nightclub. I was again stuck in a chair while they both brushed make up all of my face and styled my hair. After what seemed to be five hours, we heard a banging on the door. "Rose! Why are you doing this to me again?" I heard Edward's muffled voice call.

Rosalie scowled at the door. "Edward, you can survive. I'm sure that you're just being a drama queen."

"Uh, actually Rose," Emmett started, "Edward looks pretty bad. I mean, he looks like he might die if he can't see Bella again. He's on the floor."

"Edward? Don't worry, they're nearly finished." I assured him, prompting Maria and Rose to hurry up.

Finally, my hair was done with the curling, and I slid into a long, scarlet red dress that reached beyond my feet. There was a strip the came up to the middle of my thigh, revealing a lot of my leg. I ignored them when they tried to put shoes on me and opened the door, to find a miserable Edward at my feet. "Bella!" He exclaimed, scrambling to his feet and taking in the sight of me. "You're stunning."

I blushed, and I'm pretty sure that my face matched the color of my dress. Someone coughed from behind me, and when I turned, I saw Rose holding up a pair of red flat shoes. "We figured that if it was your anniversary, we wouldn't want to put you in high heels."

"Thanks," I thanked them, slipping the shoes on and turning to Edward.

Surprisingly, the restaurant was only on the other side of Forks, so it took less than five minutes to get there when Emmett was driving. The place wasn't too fancy, and I felt overdressed, but I wasn't completely alone, there were some other people that were wearing even bigger gowns than me.

We sat ourselves down in a booth facing the short white stage, which held a grand piano, and a little stool which I assumed was for anyone that played the guitar. There was a list of the players on our table, and I skimmed through them until a name caught my eye. After some guy called Liam, the name written was '_Edward Cullen'._

"Edward, why is your name on the list?"

He chuckled. "Because I'm going to play, silly. After this guy, actually."

A man in his mid-30s, with a hard-face, lean body with an imposing countenance, is 6'5" tall, and with dark brown hair walked onto the stage, and played Clair De Lune on the grand piano, but I'm not going to lie. He was terrible, especially compared to Edward. Once he was finished, the announcer came on to the stage. "Our next musicians are Edward and Jasper Cullen, who are going to play a song that one of them wrote." It was obvious that the guy hated his job, but he tried to be enthusiastic about it.

Edward picked up a guitar from next to him that I didn't noticed that he had, and him and Jasper made their way to the stage. Edward sat on the stool, and Jasper started to test out the piano before Edward spoke. "This song is called, 'A thousand years', and it's for my beautiful girlfriend Bella," He said, his gaze on me. "I love you." He earned a few 'aws' from the crowd before he started playing, with Jasper in the background.

_The day we met_  
_Frozen I held my breath_  
_Right from the start, I knew that I'd found a home for my_

_Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave?_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_  
_But watching you stand alone?_  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_  
_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

The crowd erupted into cheers, and I was beyond tears. Edward had written me a lullaby, and now this. It was the most beautiful dong that I had ever heard, and nothing could replace it. As he started walking back over to me, I could hear women around me whispering, 'I wish I had a guy like him', and 'SHe's a lucky girl.' That I was.

"Edward! That was amazing!" I managed to get out through my tears. I threw my arms around him and started to kiss every inch of his face.

"I'm glad you liked it," He chuckled, before capturing my lips into a kiss.

"Emmett, why don't you write a song for me?" Rosalie asked, whacking him around the head lightly.

He put his hands up in surrender. "Hey, I have no musical talent whatsoever. I thought you knew that!"

She rolled her eyes, "Well, the least dedicate a song to me."

"Hey I do. It's 'shut up and drive'" He winked at her, earning another smack around the head, making us all laugh.

After our night had ended, I decided that I could stay round the Cullen's house, since we were all too tired to drive anybody home. I called Charlie on the way to their house, and I heard someone giggling in the background. "Woah, dad. Am I interupting something?"

"No, not at all. Go ahead and stay round there, I'll be fine." He said drunkenly, and hung up. Huh. I guess he'd gotten over mom.

I went up to Edward's room and stripped out of the dress and pulled on one of his oversized shirts that reached my knees. I went into his bathroom, and washed all the make up from my face, before heading back to the bed. When I walked into the room, Edward was already lying there, shirtless, I might add, and smiling at me. "I love you in my shirts," He admitted before reaching for me to join him.

He wrapped his arms around me, and pulled the comforter over us. "I love you, Bella." He said sleepily.

I smiled before I replied, "I love you too."

* * *

**Of course, you guys know who wrote 'A thousand Years', I don't need to tell you. I know the lyrics didn't match Edward completely, but I really wanted to put it somewhere in this song, and it fit.**

**If anyone knows any sweet, and complete stories about Edward and Bella on fanfiction, please tell me! I can't find anymore to read, and it's killing me :(**

**Please review! They make me work faster!**

**Also, thanks to my friends for prompting me on this. Everyday it's 'Have you done the next chapter yet?' **

**Thank you for the support! :D**


	31. Gone

**BPOV**

The next few weeks of school we hell, but Rose's birthday party was amazing. Both her and Alice planned a gigantic pool party, and had invited most of Forks. For Rose's birthday present from me, I had to wear a blue bikini that was very revealing, and got me some weird looks from people such as Mike, who had turned up uninvited. Edward looked like he was having a metal battle with the pervert, and he was winning. After ten minutes of intense glaring, Mike finally gave up, and turned his attention to his new girlfriend, Jessica.

At the end of February, I started to see Jacob more and more often, and all the times I saw him, he was always carrying a camera and phone. He was even in my nightmares, and every night I was woken up by my own tears and screams. Charlie was never in anymore, and I suspected that he was with Sue Clearwater, a friend from Phoenix. She was eighteen year old Leah and baby Seth's mother, and her husband had died last year. I guess she had Leah looking after her boy while she was here, probably having sex with my father.

On the sixth of March, I was driving to school, like any other day, when suddenly, my tires were punctured, and my truck just stopped. I couldn't even pull over to the side of the road, so various cars were honking their horns at me and giving me the finger. Before I could go out and try to fix it, the passenger door opened, and the next thing I knew, I was knocked out.

* * *

**EPOV**

Ten minutes. Ten agonizingly painful minutes. Bella was never this late for school, and I was starting to get worried.

Sure there was a lot of different things that could have happened to her. She could have woken up late, she might have caught a cold, but the feeling in my stomach was telling me that it was something much worse than that. I continued to lean against my Volvo and stare at her empty parking space, willing it to be filled by Bella's truck.

"Dude, she'll be fine." Em said from next to me. He had said the same thing for the past nine minutes and forty five seconds. Yes, I'd counted.

The school day didn't go as smoothly as I'd hoped.

In biology, I just sat there, staring at the empty seat next to me. I imagined Bella sitting there, fiddling with her long mahogany curls and biting her lip as she tried to concentrate on what Mr. Banner was saying. She would peek over at me sometimes, and then blush when she realised I was staring, like normal. After the image of her faded away, I realised that I hadn't moved for the entire class. Hell, I wasn't sure if I blinked.

"Edward?" I heard Tanya ask quietly. Over the past few months, she had laid off with the flirting, though I could see that it was all an act. She still looked at me with the same hunger that every girl looked at me with, and she was humping every other boy in the school.

"Yes Tanya?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"What's wrong with you? You spaced out for the whole hour, staring at the table." Fantastic. Now I was catatonic.

"I'm fine," I lied before making my way to my next class. I would see Bella when I got out of school, then I'd be fine.

School finally ended, leaving me free to go and see Bella, and ask her what was wrong. She was rarely out of school, and she was hardly ever sick, so what could have happened?

I sped down the road to Bella's house, but stopped when I saw police tape, and a tan orange truck in the middle, surround by policemen, including Charlie, who was looking distraught. Oh no. Something had happened to Bella. No! No, this couldn't be happening! I pulled over and ran straight up to Charlie, and asked if Bella was okay.

"We found her truck like this at nine this morning, but she's not in there." He mumbled. "We suspect that someone had taken her. Her tires are punctured, and the door was open."

Crack. My heart had spilt into two, and they were moving away from one another. She was gone? No. No. _No__. Not my Bella._

I got back into my car, and sped towards home. Bella was gone. She wasn't here, and someone had stolen her away from me. This couldn't be happening. I pulled up to the house, with tears falling from my eyes, and rolling down my cheeks. I ran straight up to the house, ignoring my parents and siblings when they asked what was wrong, and hid in my room. She was gone. Who would do this? Who would take her?

Suddenly anger washed through me. Why did this have to happen? Why didn't I pick her up for school when I had the feeling that something was wrong this morning? She could have been taken when I was ranting about how she wasn't at school. I could have saved her!

I threw the book that was on my bed toward the other side of the room. I lifted and dumped the mattress, pillows and covers on the floor, and managed to make all of my CD and book collections fall to the ground. But it didn't matter. Bella was gone, and nothing else mattered but her. I had to find her, and make sure that she was safe.

I grabbed my car keys, and told my dad that I was heading to the station to help them find Bella. He didn't fight me on it, and let me leave. I got there in under five minutes, and opened the door, walking up to the receptionist Didyme. "Hello Edward, what can I help you with?"

"Bella went missing at nine this morning and I wanted to help find her." I informed her. She pointed me to the direction of Chief Swan, and I followed suite. Charlie was bent over his desk when I reached him.

"Charlie." I greeted, he looked up at me.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" He asked, looking at me like I was crazy.

"I want to help find Bella, sir. I love her, and I want her home." He nodded, not questioning me. We spent the rest of the night calling other states, and telling them to be on alert for a kidnapping. I didn't really know who could have done this apart from Jacob. I would kill him if had done this.

* * *

**BPOV**

It was dark. Everything was dark, but I could see Edward in the distance. He looked like an angel, but his face looked pained and worried as he tried to run toward me, screaming my name. I attempted to move to him, but I was stuck, and not getting any closer. All of a sudden, there was a flash of white light, and Edward was gone, and I was alone. All alone.

My eyes snapped open, but only to see that I had a rag wrapped over my eyes. I tried to remove it, but my hands were binded to a metal post. While I struggled to get free, I heard a sinister chuckle from the other corner of the room. "You're not going to get free, you know." The voice said. "I'm being paid big money for this job, and I need everything to go smoothly."

"What job?" I could hardly whisper.

The man laughed. "Well, I may as well tell you." He began. "Someone didn't like you throwing yourself to the Cullen boy, and this was his plan to get him back. You see, I have to lure him here, telling him that you're here, and them kill him." He snickered. "I wasn't sure if it would work, but seeing how protective the guy was over you, it seemed perfect."

"Who are you? Where is here?" I asked him. I could smell smoke, and mouldy sheets behind me.

"I can't tell you where we are, but who I am just makes it more fun." He informed me, and started taking off my blind fold.

"James?" I gasped. Oh no. This couldn't be good. I was in what seemed to be a shabby motel room, with a guy that had tried to rape me. Where was this place? And where was Edward?

He chuckled. "I know what you're thinking. What am I going to do about the... _Incident_, in Phoenix. Well, I thought that I would shoot your boyfriend first, and while he's lying there, dying and crumpled on the floor, I would take you. He will have to watch." He chuckled again at his plan. "My client wanted me to take you straight to him after the job was done, but I thought that I'd add a little extra, for old times sake."

He was going to kill Edward. My heart had dissolved away painfully at those words. Kill Edward. Who wanted this? Who could possibly want Edward dead, so they would have a chance with me? Huh, in the world I'm from, after the love of my life dies, I don't go after the next guy I see. And who says that I would still be _alive_ when he's gone? I wouldn't be able to live with myself, and Edward was it for me. He was the one that I had been waiting for my entire life, nothing and nobody was about to change that.

"Who wanted this?" I asked. "Who wanted Edward Gone so badly?"

"I don't know any of my client's names, just their numbers. Your boy is my twenty third target."

"But who-"

"Enough questions." He claimed. He grabbed a little cloth, dabbed some liquid on it and covered my mouth. Darkness took over me again, and my dreams were filled with Edward, and how I would never be able to see him again before James had done his deed.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Is there anything else we can do?" I asked Charlie desperately. We had been trying to find Bella for two days, but there was no luck so far. None of the other police stations in any other state had seen anything, and I felt empty. With Bella being gone, both me and Charlie had dark bags under our eyes, but we refused to sleep until she was found.

"Nothing." Charlie sniffed. No. Please no...

Suddenly, the phone went off. Charlie picked it up and put it on speaker. The bastards voice filled the room, and everyone was quiet, and on alert. "Why hello, Chief Swan. How are you?"

"Where is my daughter? Who are you?" Charlie demanded, but the voice just chuckled.

"I can't tell you who I am, but I need to know if an Edward Cullen is there."

"What do you want?" I asked him furiously. "Where's Bella?"

"Listen to me, and listen closely boy." He said. "I have your girl, but you have to come and get her, alone. If anyone follows you, I _will_ know, and dear Bella here will have to play the price. Did you know that she talked in her sleep? I didn't know how much you starred in her dreams, but she hasn't shut up about you since we got here."

"Where do I need to be?" He had Bella, I didn't want to talk to him like everything was normal. The steady sound of Bella's distant breathing on the phone calmed me, but not enough to make me not want to punch this guys face in.

"Start driving toward Idaho. Near the borderline is a town called Caldwell, and on the outskirts is an abandoned motel. In room thirteen, I have your sleeping angel. Now, if I see anyone other than yourself coming, I will not hesitate to shoot her. Be here by eleven tomorrow." He ordered. It was ten at night now, so I could make it.

"I'll be there."

"And, in addition." He continued. "Bring me two hundred thousand dollars, or the girl will not leave."

"Fine."

"Goodbye, I look forward to meeting you." He hung up, and I immediately headed for the door, but I was stopped by Charlie's hand on my shoulder.

"At least take a gun," He told me, handing me a 12 Gauge Double Barreled Shotgun. "I suggest you shoot him from outside. I know the motel he's talking about, and you can get a good shot from outside." I nodded before he continued. "We'll follow you until we're a mile from the place, and" he hesitated and took a deep breath. "Save my daughter."

"With my life." I promised him. I collected the money from the bank, not caring how much it was, and got back into my car.

I turned on the radio while I drove. I didn't want to tell my parents that I was going to kill a guy, because they would freak out. But I could see why Charlie was so understanding. He loved Bella, and he would do anything to save her. I drowned myself in the music, willing for Bella to be alive, and healthy.

_When I see your smile, _  
_Tears run down my face_  
_I can't replace._  
_And now that I'm strong I have figured out, _  
_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul._  
_And I know I'll find deep inside me, _  
_I can be the one._

_I will never let you fall._  
_I'll stand up for you forever._  
_I'll be there for you through it all._  
_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven._

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._  
_And seasons are changing, _  
_And waves are crashing, _  
_And stars are falling all for us._  
_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter, _  
_I can show you I'll be the one._

_I will never let you fall._  
_I'll stand up for you forever._  
_I'll be there for you through it all._  
_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven._

_'Cause you're my, you're my, my_  
_My true love, my whole heart._  
_Please don't throw that away._  
_'Cause I'm here for you._  
_Please don't walk away and, _  
_Please tell me you'll stay._  
_Stay._

_Use me as you will_  
_Pull my strings just for a thrill_  
_And I know I'll be okay, _  
_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_  
_I'll stand up for you forever_  
_I'll be there for you through it all, _  
_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_I will never let you fall._  
_I'll stand up with you forever._  
_I'll be there for you through it all, _  
_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven._

* * *

**:'(**

**The shotgun that Charlie gave Edward was used in the first film. It was that funny scene where Bella tells him about Edward, and he violently snaps it shut and says 'bring him in'. **

**The song is 'Your guardian angel by the red jumpsuit apparatus. Listen to it, and you'll see why I chose it.**

**Please review!**


	32. Pain

_Hurry up and save me - Tiffany Giardina_

_I'm going through the same day_  
_Same place, same way I always do_  
_Then I saw you from the corner of my eye_  
_And it hit me like a ton of bricks, I can't lie_  
_Oh you got to me_  
_My life was alright living in black and white_  
_But you changed my point of view_

_Show me your colors_  
_Show me your colors_  
_Cuz without you I'm blue_  
_(Without you I'm blue)_

_Hurry up and save me_  
_Hurry up and save me_  
_Hurry up and save me_  
_Hurry up and save me_  
_I just wanna feel alive_  
_And I do when I'm with you_

_Hurry up and save me_  
_Hurry up and save me_  
_Hurry up and save me_  
_Hurry up and save me_  
_I just wanna feel alive_  
_And I do when I'm with you_

_(Show me your colors_  
_Show me your colors)_

_I have to have control of myself_  
_My thoughts, my mind_  
_Cause the way it's going down_  
_In my life I feel like a prisoner_  
_In a light_  
_Are you feeling me_  
_Cuz the way you make my_  
_Break my ,shake my, walls around_  
_I feel like I'm breaking out_

_Show me your colors_  
_Show me your colors_  
_Cuz without you I'm blue_  
_(Without you I'm blue)_

_Hurry up and save me_  
_Hurry up and save me_  
_Hurry up and save me_  
_Hurry up and save me_  
_I just wanna feel alive_  
_And I do when I'm with you_  
_(Hurry hurry up)_

_Hurry up and save me (Save me)_  
_Hurry up and save me (Save you)_  
_Hurry up and save me (Save me)_  
_Hurry up and save me_  
_I just wanna feel alive_  
_And I do when I'm with you_

_My window's opened up_  
_Tonight I'm crawling out_  
_Will you be there are you waiting_  
_Will you be there will you save me_

_(So just save me, so just save me)_  
_(Save me, save me) You can save me_  
_(Save me, save me) I know you can save me_  
_So just, so just save me_  
_Without you I'm blue_

_Hurry up and save me_  
_Hurry up and save me_  
_Hurry up and save me_  
_Hurry up and save me_  
_I just wanna feel alive_  
_And I do when I'm with you_

_Hurry up and save me (I'm blue)_  
_Hurry up and save me (Are you)_  
_Hurry up and save me (Are you)_  
_Hurry up and save me (Are you)_  
_I just wanna feel alive_  
_And I do when I'm with you_

_Hurry up and save me (Save me)_  
_Hurry up and save me (Save me)_  
_Hurry up and save me (Save me)_  
_Hurry up and save me (Save me)_  
_I just wanna feel alive_  
_And I do when I'm with you_

_Hurry up and save me (Save you)_  
_Hurry up and save me (Save me)_  
_Hurry up and save me (Save you)_  
_Hurry up and save me (Save me)_  
_I just wanna feel alive_  
_And I do when I'm with you (Save you)_  
_Save me, save me_

**BPOV**

After James had drugged me again, I woke up to voices. I soon realised that he was on the phone to Charlie, and my Edward. I started to try and scream, but I there was a gag in my mouth, preventing me from saying anything.

"Where is my daughter? Who are you?" It was Charlie, and he sounded so tired, and mad.

"I can't tell you who I am, but I need to know if an Edward Cullen is there." James demanded.

"What do you want? Where's Bella?" The sound of Edward's angelic voice filled the room, making my heart thud faster. I started to struggle to get to the phone, but I was held too tight to the bed post.

"Listen to me, and listen closely boy." James said. "I have your girl, but you have to come and get her, alone. If anyone follows you, I _will_ know, and dear Bella here will have to play the price." He stroked some hair from my face, ignoring my flinch as he touched me. " Did you know that she talked in her sleep? I didn't know how much you starred in her dreams, but she hasn't shut up about you since we got here." James looked over to me and smirked.

"Where do I need to be?"

"Start driving toward Idaho. Near the borderline is a town called Caldwell, and on the outskirts is an abandoned motel. In room thirteen, I have your sleeping angel. Now, if I see anyone other than yourself coming, I will not hesitate to shoot her. Be here by eleven tomorrow." I was in Idaho? How did he get me here?

"I'll be there."

"And, in addition, bring me two hundred thousand dollars, or the girl will not leave." I guessed that the money would be his pay. James was a sick and cruel man. He was going to take Edward's money, promising him that I would be free, then he was going to kill him. Why couldn't he just kill me and be done with it?

"Fine."

"Goodbye, I look forward to meeting you." James snapped the phone shut and walked over to a bag he had on the table. "Now, Bella. While you wait for your dear Edward's death, I think that you should eat."

He untied my hands and the gag, and handed me a Granola bar. I refused it. He was going to kill Edward in under thirteen hours, I wasn't in the mood to eat.

"You stupid bitch!" He shouted, giving up on feeding me the bar. Instead, he walked over to the bag on the table, and picked up a small pocket knife. "If you don't want to eat, we can do this instead," He said, coming over to me with the blade.

He gagged me once again and tied my hands to the post, before slowly digging the knife along my arm. Though it didn't go deep, the pain was excruciating. I screamed through the gag, but it couldn't be heard, even to me. Once he had finished, I had a long strip of blood flowing down my arm.

"Do as you're told, and nothing like that will happen again. Well, apart from what I'll do while he's dying." He chuckled, and untied me. I ate the Granola bar, and drank the water that he gave me.

I sat there, tied up and scared while James just sat there and played with he phone on the armchair in the corner. I though about my plan to escape, but it was looking unlikely. If James was to fall asleep on the chair, I would be able to wriggle myself free from the already loose ropes, and use the knife that he left next to me to protect myself. The same one that had cut my arm, which now felt as if it were on fire. If I got free, I could get the key for the locked door, and run away, but doing all of this without waking James up seemed impossible, and he might speed up his plan.

After an hour of sitting there, waiting, James's snores started to fill the room. _This is my chance, _I thought_. If I wait here any longer, I'll be stuck here._

I began to wriggle my hands free, luckily, the ropes were already loose. He hadn't taken much care when he tied them up the last time, and I used that to my advantage. When they were free, I saw that there were huge cuts and bruises around my wrists. Ouch.

I grabbed the knife, and crept up to the hunters coat that was hanging up on the door handle. I found the key in the inside pocket, and stuck it in the lock. The sound made James move a little in his sleep, but he didn't wake up. I turned the key, and opened the door, thankful that it didn't squeak, and I moved outside, shutting the door gently behind me. I was out, and one step closer to freedom.

I started to walk down the cold and deserted corridor, passing each wooden door. Most of the numbers had washed off of them, but I could make out some of them. I figured out that I was on the top floor, and this place was three floors up. Why did they had to put room thirteen at the top, when this could happen? Granted, it was unlikely.

I made my way through the winding hallways until I finally found some stairs. I had to hurry, James could wake up and find me gone any minute now.

I ran down the stairs. surprisingly not tripping on any of them, and I found myself in the empty lobby. There was still a curved desk near the door with a stool behind it, and there was a computer with the screen cracked. In the next room, I saw that there was a large dining table, with the chairs stacked in the shape of a pyramid on the top. What sort of place was this?

I made my way out the door to find that this motel was on the outskirts of a town, most likely Caldwell as James had told Edward. It was a desert like place, with just the one high way going through it. In the distance, I thought that I could see some ort of oil rig, but I couldn't be sure, and it was too far. I walked over to a small hill, and hid on the other side of it, hoping that James was still asleep.

I sat there in the cool shade for what seemed to be like an hour, wondering what to do. I didn't have a phone, any food or water, and I wasn't sure when the murderer in the motel would awake, so I was stuck. I remembered that Edward was meant to arrive soon, so I kept my eyes on the road, but none of the passing cars stopped, and I couldn't see any Volvo's. I closed my eyes, and hoped that Edward would come soon, and save me.

"Bella? Bella!" I heard the call of an angel, and I had a feeling that I was dead. James must have killed Edward, then found me, lying in the desert. I must be in heaven, with Edward.

"Bella, please wake up!" He demanded. What? Wake up? Wasn't I already dead?

**EPOV**

Finally.

I'd reached Idaho, and was on my way to saving Bella. Somehow, I thought that this stranger wouldn't just want the money. He sounded fairly confident with his threats about killing Bella, and I was almost sure that he would kill me. We passed a sign, telling us that it was one mile to Caldwell, and I knew that Charlie and the others had to stop here, and leave me on my own to kill that son of a bitch.

The only thing he told me was to save Bella, and kill that bastard. Those were his only instructions. The others down at the station had found out who the guy was, and it was no other than James Tracker. This guy was the one who was tracked to Forks after he left a string of murders in Seattle that night that Jacob had kissed Bella, and I threw him into the wall.

He was a paid hitman, so the only mystery was who had paid him to kidnap Bella, and lure me there to my death? Whoever it was new my weakness, it was obvious. Bella was my life, and I would do anything for her. Emmett kept telling me that I was whipped, as if it was a big deal.

I finally pulled up to a deserted motel, with a large sign that read 'Maddie's Madness'. The perfect name for a place that held the murderer that had my Bella.

I grabbed the shotgun from the passenger's side, and made sure that it had bullets inside. I got out, but before I could make my way to the building, I started t hear sobs coming from a small hill at the side of the road. Could that be Bella?

I rounded the hill, and found Bella there, alone and crying in her sleep. She had a long and shallow cut along her arm, and her wrists were covered in dark purple bruises and bleeding cuts. "Bella? Bella!"

I ran over to her, and knelt down. I tried to shake her awake, but I didn't get much response from her. "Bella, please wake up!" I begged. Her eyes fluttered a little, but she didn't open them. "Bella, get up now!"

"Edward?" She whispered hoarsely. What had he done to her?

"Are you okay Bella?" I asked her, relived that she was alright, apart from her injuries, but she was alive.

"Edward." She said a little more loudly this time.

"Yes Bella, I'm here. Let's get you into my car." She nodded, and I carried her to my Volvo and placed her in the passengers side, before kissing her forehead. Maybe we could get out of this hassle free, without any probl-

"Bitch!"

* * *

**What did ya think?** **Please Review!**


	33. End

_Protecting me - Ly & AJ_

_You, You're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me  
When I feel like crashing down  
You seem to be around  
There you are  
You're not that far cos_

Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might And you'll never let me go  
Protecting me

You listen to me when  
I speak out loud and you  
You know right when my heart's been bent  
When my lifes tumbling around  
You take me off the ground  
You tell me everythings ok

Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go

**JPOV**

Bella was the only one that got away, and this job gave me the perfect opportunity to take her. That guy thought that he was going to get rid of this Edward, and get the girl in the process. Wrong!

Bella escaped from me that homecoming, and she wouldn't get away this time. When that kid called me with the job and told me his plan, I was thrilled, but in the evil and sadistic way. From day one, I've been planning to take Bella for my own, with the money her boyfriend was due to bring. Of course, she would try to escape from me again, but that wouldn't happen. I would be able to hire people to keep guard, and I could use her when I wanted, unlike all the other girls that I had chased throughout the years. Victoria had run away with a kid called Riley Biers in Seattle, and I had hired myself to do the job of killing him.

I was confident that Bella wouldn't run, so I just sat back and played tetris for an hour. I'm not sure, but I think that I fell asleep during the nineteenth round. ANd when I woke up, Bella was no where to be seen.

"Fuck!"

I began to search the room, but she wasn't anywhere. I checked my coat pockets and found that she had taken the keys to the room. I had gotten a friend to drive me here, so she couldn't drive away, I could still get her. I peeked out the window to find that there was a shiny silver Volvo outside, but it was empty. Had he gotten here while I slept and saved Bella?

I ran down the stairs at full speed. No one had been here since 1998, so the place was completely empty apart from the discarded furniture. I had committed quite a few of my killings here, Edward's was my tenth one so far. I reached the front door and found Edward placing a limp and bleeding Bella into his car from a little hill next to the motel. Fuck! She had escaped!

"Bitch!" I shouted, startling both him and Bella. "How the fuck did you get out?"

The guy closed the car door and pulled out a shotgun, pointing it to me. He pulled out his phone, and spoke quickly spoke to someone. Not a moment later, a dozen police officers arrived. Damn, the cops were with him.

"James Tracker," One of them said, who I assumed to be Charlie, Bella's father. "You're being arrested for multiple murders, and kidnapping Bella Swan. What do you have to say for yourself?"

This wasn't happening to me. No. I was going to get out of here, with Bella. I was too stubborn to let all of my plans go to waste. "Fuck you!" I exclaimed, before killing the officer that stood next to the passengers side of the Volvo with the small black revolver I had in my pocket. I ran over, grabbed Bella and started to dash for it, but I was stopped by a loud bang, and a burning in my chest.

* * *

**EPOV**

As soon as he grabbed Bella, I was off. He wasn't going to take her away from me again, I wouldn't be able to handle it. I lifted the shotgun and shot him in the back, ignoring the kick back I got from it.

James stopped, letting go of Bella who fell to the ground. I rushed over to help her, just as James fell to the floor, bleeding. He was dead.

I looked back over to Charlie. Would I be arrested for this? I did just shoot the guy, that had to have some punishment.

"Calm down, Edward." He told me. "That guy might have been up for execution anyway. He committed plenty of murders, including Issac, here. I also found out that he raped most of the teenagers at the high school Bella use to go to. Thank god he didn't get to her." He assured me as the other officers took both Issac and James's bodies away. Every officer had taken their hats off in respect for Issac.

I turned back to Bella, who had tears rolling down from her eyes, and she didn't move from where she sat. "Come on, Bella," I said softly, picking her up and gently cradling her in my arms like a small child. She looked so scared, and I wasn't sure if she would be the same again, but I hoped that she would still be the happy and teasing Bella that she was before all of this happened.

The drive home was quiet, except for Bella's whimpers in her sleep. She kept murmuring 'no', and 'Edward, help', but all I could do was sit there and suffer it. She needed her sleep, even if it was filled with nightmares.

Eventually, we past the 'Welcome to Forks' sign, and I knew that it was time to wake Bella up. We pulled into the driveway. Charlie was still dealing with James, so he wasn't home yet. I leaned over to Bella and kissed her forehead while brushing some loose strands of hair from her face. "Wake up, sweetheart. We're home," I whispered gently, and her eyes fluttered open.

I led her to her bedroom, and left her to get changed. Before I could walk out, she tugged on my arm. "Stay, Edward. Please." She begged, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

I kissed her gently, "Of course. I'll be right out here."

Once she was changed, I laid down on her bed with her, stroking her hair while she fell asleep. Throughout the night, she was gripping my shirt, probably due to the nightmares she was having. You couldn't blame her though. She was kidnapped, drugged, cut up and bruised by that bastard James. He got what was coming to him.

I slowly drifted too as I held her for the first time since I found out she was missing. My dreams were filled with Bella before the incident, with her bright and happy smile, her long wavy hair and her deep chocolate eyes. Her beautiful giggle, and how adorable it was when her breath hitched whenever I was near. I slept free of nightmares.

* * *

**BPOV**

James. Blackness filled my mind as I slept, and all I could think about was the pain from the cuts. I was still tied to the metal post, in only my underwear. James was slowly stalking toward me, licking his lips as he got closer. He reached me, and I closed my eyes, ready for the pain that was to come, but it didn't. The door burst open, and Edward was there with a shotgun, pounding the bullets into James.

I woke up with a start. My eyes squinted from the bright light from the window, and I was covered in sweat and tears. My wrists were throbbing painfully, like my arm, which had stopped bleeding, but still hurt. I looked to my right, and saw that Edward was still sleeping peacefully, with his arms wrapped tightly around me. I looked over to the clock next to my bed and it read 9:30am. May as well get up now.

I started to stand, but Edward's arms tightened and his eyes opened. "Where do you think your going?" He asked, pulling me back down to his chest.

I giggled and he smiled. "I just figured that I should shower. The bruises ache a little." He released me and stood up, pulling me with him.

"Go on then. I'll take you to Carlisle to have a look at them, and your arms." He said, with a hint of sadness in his voice and eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me, ignoring the pain in my arms.

"I'm fine Edward. James is gone, and the only thing that we need to figure out is who hired him to kill you." My voice cracked a little, but I smiled weakly anyway. "But I can guess who it was from what James told me."

"Jacob." We stated at the same time, but he had more hate in his voice than me. "I'll kill him for making you go through this." He growled.

"I hate him too, how could I not? But he didn't want the extra... services that James offered." I trailed off, and recognition flashed on to Edward's face.

"What else did he do? Or say?" He demanded, taking my face into his hands.

I sighed, fighting back the rapid memories that rushed into my mind. "Let's just say, I didn't appreciate the stud services he promised." I told him through my teeth, and that set him off.

"What? He was going to rape you?" He growled loudly. I nodded and he let go of me and began pulling at his hair. "Didn't that boy know what he was getting you into? I'll kill him!" He repeated, he was about to go on until I placed my finger over his lips.

"Calm down, Edward. We'll get back at him. Just let me get ready and we'll go down to the station to tell Charlie." I assured him, and went for a shower and to get changed.

* * *

We eventually pulled up at the station on our way to the hospital, and told Charlie what we suspected of Jacob. He was looking at us like we were crazy, since he still thought that Jacob was a good guy, but our thoughts told him otherwise. He promised to look for him, and question him on this. We weren't sure if there was enough evidence to get him put in jail, but we had to hope.

Carlisle looked at the cuts along my arms and the bruises around my wrists, and cleaned them up, which stung. Edward held on to my hand while Carlisle stitched my arm up, and gave me a watery smile every time I looked up to him. Of course he was upset about me being hurt like this, and I could tell that he was cursing Jacob in his head for doing this to me, and to Edward himself. Jacob was going to pay for putting the both of us in danger like this.

Once Carlisle fixed me up, I was told to stay home for at least three days before going to school, or doing anything. I had to just lay down and rest, with Edward-who volunteered rushing around for me.

"Edward you really don't have to-"

"But," he interrupted as we drove back home, "I want to. And, it'll get me out of school for a while." He looked over and winked at me, but I just rolled my eyes.

"Using me to get out of class? Edward, I'm hurt." I teased, feigning sadness as I got out when we pulled into the driveway, again before Charlie got home. He still insisted on always opening the door for me, but sometimes I didn't listen. He just had to be quicker.

I had made it to the front of the Volvo before his arms wound around me from behind. "You know you love me anyway," He whispered into my ear, kissing my head.

"Yep." I agreed, giggling again. Once we were in the house he wouldn't let me move from the couch, under a blanket. I kept telling him that I didn't need to stay put, but he insisted that I had to rest. He was planning to become a doctor like his father one day, so I let him practise a little on me with all the resting and even the soup. Who knew that he could cook?

* * *

**Did you like? Please Review!**

**By the way, I was asked for some lemons, and I would just like to say that I CANNOT write stuff like that. It's just weird. But, if there is anyone that would do it for me, I would be very grateful :)**

**Any more sweet and completed Edward and Bella fanfics? I need some to read!**

**There shall be a sequel, leaving this story with maybe one or two more chapters.**


	34. Denied

**EPOV**

A week had pasted since the incident with James, and Bella had gotten a little better.

Charlie had confronted Jacob, but there wasn't enough evidence to put him behind bars. There was no paperwork to show that he hired James to kill me, so he was free to go. But, we found out that James and Victoria were part of a group of hitmen and women that were told who to kill by their unnamed client and got their pay from their target, that was why I had to bring the money.

They had been stopped though, and many of them were wanted murderers from various places around America, yet they were settled in Oregon. Jacob had fled back to Phoenix after he was released, but Bella was sure that he would come back. She was convinced that he was stubborn, and would try to find some way to separate us, but we both knew that it was impossible to do.

Bella was still a little traumatized from her experience at the motel in Idaho. Her cuts were thankfully healing well, but she was still mentally scarred. She spaced out sometimes, just staring at the floor and only lifting her head when her name was called. But she was gradually opening up more, so much so, that we decided that she would not need a therapist.

Jasper and Emmett were planning something in the kitchen, and wouldn't let anyone see what it was. They told us that it was something to cheer Bella up, and they left us with that.

School wasn't too great, either. Tanya and her group of bitches began following us around like lost puppies, asking Bella if she needed anything or if her cuts hurt. But we could see through her fake façade. She was just there for the attention that Bella got after the incident, and she wanted to stay queen of the school. That was until Bella told her to piss off.

"Are you sure?" Tanya asked for the tenth time in the past five minutes we've walked to Biology. She was asking Bella once again if she needed anything, just to make the rest of the school think that she was thoughtful and helpful. _Yeah right._ "Is there anything I can do?"

"Actually, yes Tanya, there is." Bella said turning to her. "You can leave me alone. You're only here to stay in with the popular crowd, and maybe to try to win Edward in the process" It was true. We'd seen her plotting with Lauren and Jessica to try and get Bella out of the way so she could make her move. "Which will never happen."

Tanya huffed but strutted back to Bree who was waiting for her outside the classroom. She was still on Tanya's side, but probably didn't know any better the way Maria and Rose did. Both me and Bella just chuckled at their expressions as we walked into the room and sat down.

When I got home that night, Alice was jumping around the living room already in her fairy costume. She was giggling and screaming incoherent things as she jumped from couch to couch. I walked into the kitchen to find Em jumping in his seat and mom with a huge grin on her face. Dad was still at work, and Jazz was at Maria's house so it was just us.

"Why is everyone so happy?" I asked as I walked in.

"Well, Emmett and Jasper thought that we might need a little break from everything for Easter. So, they've planned for us to go to Disneyland in Florida!" Mom cheered, causing Alice to scream _extra_ loud in the other room.

"Wait, whose 'us'?" I asked. _Please say Bella can come. Please say Bella can come._

"It means me, your father, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Maria, Rose and Bella." She listed. "All of the couples get their own room, but we want you all to remember that Alice is right next to you in the same room as us." She eyed Emmett, who was looking down at the table and blushing. Wait, he was blushing? "I don't really agree with this sleeping arrangement, but I can live with it."

Of course. Em and Jazz had planned this.

When I looked at him, he just put his hands up in surrender, and said "Alice wanted to go to Disneyland," Before leading me out of the house away from the rest of our family. "I haven't told anyone yet, but I was actually planning on proposing to Rose there..." He told me, bringing out a small golden ring with a large diamond on it.

"That's great man. But, Disneyland? Seriously?" I questioned.

"I've wanted to do this for ages, and I like Disneyland." He pouted like a five-year old.

Sometimes I wondered if mom had ever dropped Emmett on his head because I swear that he never ages mentally. Physically, he's huge and could probably defeat any wrestler in a fight, but mentally, I don't know.

The next day, we told Bella our news and she was thrilled but complained about money being spent on her. Of course Disneyland was expensive, but she deserved all of it, especially after what she's been through. She was worried about being annoying this past week, as she didn't talk too much and ignored almost everyone, but we managed to convince her otherwise. She couldn't blame what happened on herself, none of it was her fault.

The next week was Easter break, so on Monday, we were on the plane towards Florida. Alice was bouncing in her seat as we took off, but within ten minutes she was fast asleep. Even the beauty of what we could see out of the plane window couldn't keep her interest. Charlie had been fine with Bella coming with us, he had Sue with him and her kids, so he was happy. He had promised that Leah and Seth wouldn't replace Bella if Sue and him were to get married, but she didn't worry. She was just happy that he had moved on from her mother divorcing him.

Before the plane ride, Bella said that she had a strange feeling that something wasn't right. I assured her that everything would go to plan, and nothing would go wrong. We had our passports and luggage all with us, and my mom wouldn't take her eye off of Alice for a second. She rested her head on my chest throughout the flight as she slept, and she kept murmuring incoherent things, but it sounded like a nightmare.

Once we had landed, we gathered our bags and went through security. When we were done, we headed for the exit, and we all split up to find different taxi's to take us to our destination, but we were stopped by a loud screeching sound.

"Isabella Swan!"

We all turned to see Renee running up to us dragging along a bald man, who I presumed to be Phil, the man Renee ran off to live with. He was carrying all of their luggage while all she held was her hat.

"Mom?" Bella asked, confused like the rest of us to why she was here.

When she reached us, she went straight up to me and Bella. "What are you doing here with them?" She asked, regarding my family. "Where's Charlie? He has some explaining to do."

"No mom. Charlie let me come with the Cullens to go to Disneyland for Easter. He has nothing to explain." Bella told her, making Renée scoff.

"So you'd go on holiday with your boyfriend's family, but you won't visit your own _mother_?" She demanded, before taking a deep breath. "Anyway. I'd better tell you why we're here."

Bella nodded but didn't answer, so Renée continued. "Well, I've told you that I've moved in with Phil already, and I'd just like you to know that I'm not getting any younger. I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed, and Bella's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"Oh no, dear. That's not the best part. We're also getting married in two months! I've already decided that you will be a bridesmaid along with Sia and Geena, and my new friend, Ellie will be my maid of honor."

Bella was frozen. I wrapped my arm around her waist to try and thwart her out and calm her down, but she only opened her mouth to shout at her mother. "Your telling me that your starting a whole new life just a few months after you left us? You've moved in with Phil, your pregnant and now your getting married again?"

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

"You can't expect me to be okay with it."

"Actually, I do, because your moving in with us after you graduate, no matter what you think." Renee snapped.

"No, I'm not mom. I'm staying with Charlie in Forks until I graduate, and I'll choose were I go for college. I am _not_ going to Phoenix." Bella hissed. Before Renee could speak again, Bella stormed off towards the taxi and got in, leaving her mother in shock.

* * *

**BPOV**

How could she think that? How could she think that after she left dad, I would move in with her and play 'happy families' with her and Phil? I only knew the guy from when he came over with Charlie, when they only sat in front of the TV and watched football. And my mom thinks that she can have another baby, get married to another guy and that I would be fine with it. If she truly thought that way, I felt sorry for the baby.

The rest of the Cullens got into the cabs without saying another word to Renee, leaving her standing there in shock. Edward slipped in next to me and instantly took my hand. "Are you alright Bella?" He asked in a worried tone as his eyes flashed over my features.

I sighed and ran my fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm him down. "I'm fine, it's just that my mom pissed me off with everything she said. She's getting married, having a baby and trying to plan my future for me." I leaned in and laid my head against his chest. "If she succeeded, I would have to move away from you."

His arms wrapped around me tighter, holding me to him. "She will never be able to do that Bella." He murmered into my ear. "I would just move across the road from you if she did." I looked up at him and saw nothing but the truth in his eyes.

"You would actually do that?" I asked him in disbelief. He would move all the way down to Phoenix with me if I was forced to?

"Of course I would Bella." He answered, answering the unspoken question in my head. "You're everything to me. Where you go, I'll follow."

I reached up and kissed him, ignoring the driver clearing his throat in front of us. When we pulled apart, we had arrived at our destination. Disneyland Orlando. Wow.

We got out of the car and headed for our hotel, just walking past Em and Jazz as they started to make kissy sounds. They must have seen us before we'd gotten out.

We checked in, got unpacked and comfortable, and it was really nice that I would be able to spend our vacation here in my own room with Edward. I didn't need to worry about mom, or anything else. Well, I wasn't going to do it at Disneyland with Alice next door, and I'd rather be married but, then again that's just me being a 1918 girl.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. I've been so caught up in Outcast that I almost forgot You have me! :o**

**Please review!**

**By the way, does anyone have any recommendations for Edward and Bella fanfics? It has to be complete and quite a sweet fanfic. :D**


	35. Surprising

**Um... hi. I'm so sorry that I haven't continued this story for so long, I have so many others that I need to write. So, this is the last chapter, then I'm writing the last one of Outcast, then it's on to Chosen. Thankyou to everyone that have stuck with me throughout all of my fanfics. Hope you like it, even though it's a fairly sudden ending.**

**BPOV**

Okay, so what happens when you put two horny teenagers in their own room for a week? Well, though we hadn't talked about it much, we actually took that step. I was no longer a virgin, and I was kind of happy that Edward had been the one I gave it to. For our second night of our stay at Disneyland, Edward had the staff prepare the room before we arrived back from going out for a few rides with Alice. The lights had been dimmed, and the covers of our double bed changed to red, silky ones, with petals scattered over them. In the background, there was my lullaby playing on a small radio that had been placed on the posh wooden draws next to the window.

Overall, it was a perfect night. People often spoke about how it was painful and uncomfortable for women, but I felt nothing but pure happiness. The next day, we were visiting Minnie and Mickey Mouse, as Alice couldn't get enough of what this place had to offer. We were strolling towards the huge castle that they showed in all the adverts; we heard strange noises coming from one of those photo booths. I recognised Rosalie and Emmett's voices, and I pulled on Alice's hand trying to keep her innocence intact. Why the hell were they doing _that _in a theme park filled with kids? At least Edward and I had the dignity to do something like that in the privacy of our room.

Edward pulled me into his arms as his little sister skipped over to who she thought to be the real Minnie Mouse, but in reality, she was a human wrapped in fabric to make her appear like the real thing. Edward tucked his face into my hair, breathing in my scent and humming. "Someday, I want to come here with our kids." He commented, and I giggled.

"Maybe," I agreed, leaning into him. "But I don't want our kids to be spoiled. Knowing you, you would give them everything they asked for in a heartbeat." He chuckled and nodded, kissing my neck.

"Kids? Plural? Does that mean we can have more than one?" He asked, pressing into me. "Because that would require a _lot_ of practise." Since our first time, he had become a little dirtier in the mind, and it took everything I had to make sure that he didn't end up like Emmett. When I thought about him, I questioned why on earth he and Rosalie were doing what they were doing in that photo booth. As if the heavens had heard my question, Jasper and Maria popped up.

"Hey," Jasper greeted, his arm around his girlfriend.

"Do you two know why Emmett and Rose are having sex in the photo booth back there?" I asked bluntly, and the blush started to spread over their cheeks. "Okay, start talking." They laughed nervously before speaking.

"We have a bet, that the one who has sex in the most public place wins fifty bucks. But they did it in a photo booth? Jeez, all we could do was the public toilets." Okay, after that, I was thoroughly discouraged to entering any bathrooms that everyone used. He pulled out his wallet just as the couple in question strolling proudly up to us with Rosalie in Emmett's arms. Jasper sighed and handed over the notes, making Em grin.

"Well sir, you have been outmatched! Now, Princess, do you want to continue this in our room?" Rosalie laughed and nodded at a rapid speed, causing them to speed off towards our hotel. Luckily, Alice had arrived when they disappeared, and her innocence wasn't tainted after Esme and Carlisle had put her into our hands. She demanded that we buy her some fairy wings from the not-to-scale Tinkerbelle outside the entrance to the castle, or she would hold her breath until we did. I was about to object, but Edward got there first and readily agreed to her demands. It was clear to see that I would win no arguments when it came to our own children someday.

I shook my head at him, but followed them to the woman dressed up in a tiny fairy suit anyway, and watched Edward hand over the money for the overpriced piece of plastics and material. "What?" He asked, mocking annoyance. "If you want, I'll buy you some too, so it'll be fair." I rolled my eyes at his promise, and led Alice towards the hotel as it was almost five and we were meant to be back by quarter past. Edward trailed behind me with a pout on his face. "Are you angry, Bella?" I decided to play with him a little and kept ignoring him, facing straight ahead. My teasing worked, because within ten seconds, he was panicking. "Bella? Bella, please talk to me!" He begged.

One my other side, Maria and Jasper were watching his distress with amusement. Maria let out a small chuckle, but Edward didn't hear her. "That's it," He declared, before stepping out in front of me and taking my face in his hands, pressing his lips hardly to mine. He hummed when I responded to his kiss, and pulled me tightly to him. Jasper must have taken Alice back to the hotel, since I didn't hear the usual 'ew' from the little pixie when people were kissing. He released my mouth, only to cover the rest of my face in small pecks. He carried on with the small kisses until we arrived outside our room. "Bella, talk to me, please. I'll do anything, just talk to me!" He pleaded, actually getting down on his knees.

"Well, I could go for a drink..." I suggested, not sure of what else to say. His eyes widened, and he quickly unlocked the door and sped over to the fridge, pouring out some water and juice into a cup. From the door, Emmett chuckled, his escapade with Rose over.

"Damn, you are whipped, Eddie boy." He told him, but all Edward down was scowl at him as he brought me the drink.

I giggled at the truth in Emmett's words. But, I found it really sweet, and decided to stop playing around with him. "Edward, I was just teasing. I still love you." He sighed in relief and encompassed me in his arms, clinging to me. "Don't worry, I won't do it again." He laughed a little and pushed me towards our bed. In that moment, recognition flashed onto Emmett's face, and he mumbled something before stepping out. As I sat on the covers, Edward rushed to the door to make sure the key had been turned, before he swivelled around to face me with a predatory smile on his face.

"Don't do that ever again, Ms. Swan," He growled as he crept towards me. "_Ever." _

Do I really need to tell you what happened next?

For our last day in the state, we were crowded with hundreds of others awaiting the classic fireworks that would soon surround the Disney castle. I was huddled into Edward, who had Alice on his shoulders; the bouncing bundle had her eyes wide open and one the top of the tower, wanting to see all of the colors invade that space. To my right, was Maria and Jasper snuggled together on the ground for warmth that wasn't really needed in the hot place we were in, even if it was dark. To Edward's left, Esme and Carlisle were taking in their children and their other halves, apart from Alice, who seemed content with just her brothers. Emmett and Rosalie had decided to skip out on the fireworks, and spend their last night on this holiday in bed.

Before the first boom exploded throughout the large space, Edward gave Alice to his father, who scrambled onto his shoulders, then giving me his full attention. The radiant mixes of every color of the rainbow bloomed over us, lighting up the sky in beauty, but the gorgeous scenery and loud bangs couldn't prepare me for what Edward done next. He knelt down on the ground, and everything else was gone. The fireworks' colors were still there, but my sense of hearing had disappeared, and the only thing I could hear was Edward's voice. "Bella, when I first saw you in that orchard with your friend and Alice," He smiled briefly, "I knew that you were the one for me. Since then, you've never left my side, and there's only one question I need to ask you." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box. He popped it open, and inside was the most amazing ring I had ever seen. "This was my grandmother's, and she told me that I would know who to give it to." The tears sprung into my eyes, and I couldn't help a small sob escape. "Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"

Without hesitation, I leaped up into the air, and almost screamed, "Yes!" He stood up and caught me in his arms, kissing me with full force. I was only half aware of the applauding erupting from around us with Edward's lips on mine, and I started to get a little embarrassed, but I couldn't really care about any blush right now. After a minute, and when the clapping dissolved into people clearing their throats, we eventually pulled away, and the smile on his face could light up the darkest cave as he slid the golden ring on my ring. As I wiggled my fingers, he impossibly grinned wider. "Congrats, guys!" We heard Jasper say, and he walked over to us with Maria.

Behind Edward, I could see Esme's face crumpled as she cried. I was fairly sure they were tears of joy, since she was smiling wildly, and she was bouncing around on the spot. Carlisle came over to put his hand on Edward's shoulder and congratulate him on proposing, saying that he knew it was really nerve wrecking to await the one they love's answer. Did Edward really think that I would ever say no?

As we slept that night, Edward tucked into my side, I pondered on how much my life had changed. The incident with James, I felt so sure that Edward would give up on me. It was stupid, really, but so many couples split up when times were tough, and I would could getting taken and kept in a stuffy motel would count as tough. But of course Edward wasn't like that.

I lifted my left hand, which suddenly felt much heavier now that the ring was on it, and thought back to Jacob. We were absolutely sure that he was the one who hired James to come after me, but right now, there was no proof unless we found the papers that showed Jacob's signature, meaning that he agreed to send someone after Edward, which, so far, there was no such thing. We would always be in danger of Jacob's psycho mind and the things he came up with to ruin our lives.

Edward squirmed next to me, gathering me more closely to him, and sighing "My Bella," before he drifted into a deeper sleep. In that moment, I was reminded that nothing else mattered but the life we would build together, and any children we may have. I wanted our offspring to know how great of a man their father was, and what he had gone through for me. I snuggled into Edward and let my eyes slide close, thinking to Edward, _'You'll always have me'._

**And that's all she wrote. I know that it's a sudden ending to this fanfic, but I have others that I need to write, and this one kept biting me at the edge of my mind, begging to be finished, so there it is. Keep an eye out for the ending of Outcast, and the beginning of Chosen, a vamp based fanfic that I hope you'll like!**

**And I know about all of the unanswered questions, like what happens to E+B and what about Jacob? In the future, I may write a sequel, but not for a while.**


	36. AN What?

**Hi all!**

**Now, I've been getting _really_ hurtful reviews on this from people who don't leave their pen names so I'm posting this.**

**I AM 13! I am in secondary school, so why bother cussing my writing? I try my best, this is my second fanfic, and I'M SORRY if it doesn't meet your standards. Now, I'd rather that people stop reviewing things like what the past two people have done, putting down my grammer. At least I don't replace the 'you's with a u, and I don't use any numbers to replace the letters and words. Why isn't that good enough for you?**

**The rest of you, thank you for reading and helping me through all the reviews that made me want to delete this fanfic! And stop putting yourself as a guest if you want to tell me to improve, and make/ login to an account so I can talk to you without having to post more false hope chapters that don't help anyone.**

**Bye! **

**Feebas**


End file.
